Le coeur d'une panthère
by Elentari Elbereth
Summary: Harry se fait capturer sous sa forme animagus et est vendu pour devenir le familier de son pire ennemi. Traduction d'une fic de Copper Vixen. Slash HPDM.
1. Là où mènent les lettres

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Les liens vers la version originale et le profil de Copper Vixen se trouvent dans mes favoris

Avertissement de l'auteur: Peut contenir du langage légèrement châtié (des jurons quoi).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Là où mènent les lettres**

La nuit tombait sur Privet Drive alors qu'Harry sortait de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Le claquement de la porte derrière lui interrompit l'oncle Vernon au milieu de sa liste de reproches, mais cela n'avait aucune importance car ce n'était rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà entendu. Comme d'habitude, les mots lancés dans son dos le touchèrent durement ; l'amenant à lever une main incertaine pour effleurer sa cicatrice. C'était un symbole de tout ce qu'il était devenu ; pour certains aspects il la détestait et en même temps il l'aimait pour d'autres. Dans des moments comme celui là, c'était un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait appris et était venu à aimer ; un murmure de la liberté qu'il savait qu'il allait à nouveau goûter dans quelques semaines.

C'est l'arrivée de Pig, la chouette de Ron, qui avait commencé l'incident. La petite chouette était extrêmement excitée et avait hululé et poussé des cris perçants alors qu'elle voletait partout dans la chambre de Harry avant de laisser celui-ci la délivrer de la lettre attachée à sa patte.

Ce qui amène Harry à sa condition présente ; il avait besoin de quelques heures pour oublier le contenu de la lettre que Ron avait envoyé. Aussi brève et vague que toutes les précédentes ; elle tournait joyeusement autour du pot avant de tirer sa révérence et de laisser Harry frustré par l'absence de réponse aux questions qu'il avait posé dans ses propres lettres.

Le mois précédent avait été rempli de lettres courtes de la part de Ron et d'Hermione, ne contenant quasiment rien d'important ou d'intéressant. Quel que soit le nombre de lettres qu'il envoyait, ils refusaient de lui répondre ou de le mettre au courant de tout événement se passant dans le monde sorcier. Leurs lettres contenaient seulement les plus simples nécessités que doit contenir une lettre reçue d'un ami ; apparaissant plutôt comme les lettres d'une connaissance envoyées seulement lors d'occasions spéciales.

Pour le moment, il était en train de marcher à travers le petit bois se trouvant au bout de la rue ; le seul endroit où il avait pu trouver un peu de réconfort pendant les mois d'été. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'étreinte accueillante de la sombre forêt. L'air frais murmurait contre sa peau ; taquinant ses cheveux et lui donnant la chair de poule sur les bras.

Dépliant la lettre de Ron, il effleura du regard les mots qu'il avait fini par connaître par coeur avant de déchirer la lettre et d'en jeter les morceaux dans la brise nocturne. Les yeux d'émeraude brillèrent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le coeur de la forêt avant de commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Enlevant ses lunettes, il les posa sur la pile de vêtements trop grands pour lui qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur une souche pourrie.

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur l'image fermement ancrée dans son esprit, il entendit le craquement familier des os tandis que la douleur se répandait le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et se concentra sur les détails finaux avant d'expirer brusquement. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux ; rendus plus perçants par la transformation, ils relevaient chaque minuscule détail avant de passer à autre chose. Il se leva sur quatre pattes et s'étira avec soin, sentant les muscles rouler puissamment sous la fine fourrure noire. Des griffes sortirent proprement de leurs fourreaux alors que de délicates oreilles se tournaient en avant et en arrière et que nez et moustaches testaient l'air, cherchant toute information vitale.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa forme animagus mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la panthère noire puisse être une possibilité. Il avait espéré devenir un cerf en mémoire de son père, mais après avoir fait l'expérience du corps d'un prédateur il s'étonnait d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager occuper le corps d'un animal de proie. Le corps de la panthère avait prouvé qu'il était très puissant ; souple et silencieux, il lui permettait de voir le monde d'une toute nouvelle manière.

Harry avait travaillé à sa transformation tout l'été, il avait été tenté d'informer ses amis de son dernier projet mais avait abandonné l'idée après quelques jours. Ron aurait été aussi enthousiaste qu'un porc se roulant dans la boue mais Hermione aurait essayé de les dissuader et aurait menacé d'en informer un adulte. Evidement, les réponses vagues qu'il avait reçu l'avaient aidé dans sa décision. Il avait eu l'idée après la mort de son parrain. En leur honneur, il avait travaillé tout l'été pour maîtriser les aptitudes qu'ils avaient gagné, avec l'espoir de raviver de bons souvenirs d'eux.

Chassant ces pensées sombres, il continua à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt ; laissant les pattes douces le porter en silence à travers les broussailles. Tous ses sens travaillaient furieusement pour éviter une possible découverte ou capture. En atteignant un petit cours d'eau, il s'accroupit, permettant à sa langue ressemblant à du papier de verre de tremper délicatement dans l'eau fraîche. Remuant nerveusement la queue, il se leva puis se figea quand le faible son de plusieurs voix arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Testant l'air rapidement, il fut récompensé par une odeur d'Homme, d'acier et de plomb.

Jurant doucement, il se déplaça jusqu'à une zone d'ombres plus épaisses, amorçant une course en rampant vers ses habits. Le brusque avertissement donné par le craquement du bois sec le fit se figer au milieu de son mouvement. La détonation fracassante d'un fusil et la morsure du métal dans son flanc le surprirent et il se lança dans une fuite effrénée. Sa tête commença à tourner et le corps de la panthère devint léthargique et cessa de répondre. Soudainement, il trébucha ; s'écrasant sur le sol, il gronda sourdement comme la douleur venant de sa blessure traçait des chemins de feu le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Alors que le monde autour d'Harry plongeait dans les ténèbres, les paroles des chasseurs atteignirent ses oreilles sensibles : « ...voulait quelque chose de spécial...énorme panthère...des yeux comme des émeraudes...devrait nous permettre d'obtenir un bon prix... ».


	2. Derrière les barreaux

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Note de la traductrice : On m'a posé la question de quand se situe l'histoire. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que l'auteur ne donnait aucune indication. L'histoire commence donc pendant l'été avant la sixième année de Harry et Draco.

Aussi, dans ce qui a déjà été publié par l'auteur jusque là, il n'y a aucun spoiler au moins majeur de HP6 (après, pour les détails, je sais plus, il faut que je revérifie).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Derrière les barreaux**

Les lumières vives qui cognaient contre ses paupières le firent grimacer et il leva une main pour bloquer les rayons offensants simplement pour sentir la caresse d'une douce fourrure contre son nez. Lâchant un grondement mécontent, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un mur de pierre. Il émit un autre grognement de panthère comme un flash de douleur parcouru son corps et commença la lente tâche de se hisser dans une position plus confortable. Tournant la tête, il sentit la froide morsure de l'acier. Un épais collier entourait son cou, ralentissant ses mouvements et irritant la fourrure de son cou. Quelqu'un avait osé lui mettre un collier, à lui, le Survivant.

Un grondement sourd le fit s'accroupir et presser ses oreilles fermement sur son crâne. Un gros loup gris gronda à son encontre depuis la cage à sa gauche avant de retourner furtivement dans un coin et disparaître dans l'ombre. Le seul signe attestant qu'il était encore là était l'éclat des yeux dorés qui ne contenaient que peur et douleur. Pas un autre animagus donc, merde.

Se mettant prudemment debout, il entreprit de faire le tour de la cage. Faits d'acier robuste, les barreaux étaient fermement ancrés dans le sol en béton de la cage. Se concentrant, il poussa sa magie vers l'extérieur, recherchant toutes autres entités magiques dans les environs. Avec un soupir triste, il abandonna ; il n'y avait rien de magique dans le bâtiment, même les barres étaient faites de simple métal.

Respirant à fond, il tenta d'utiliser ses sens beaucoup plus primitifs de panthère pour détecter dans l'air toute chose d'intérêt mais ne capta par son effort que des odeurs d'urine rancie et de sang séché. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient ceux de sa fuite à travers la forêt et la soudaine douleur dans son flanc, des chasseurs. Il avait été chassé comme l'animal qu'il incarnait lors de son maraudage.

Grondant de colère, il poussa sur les barres dans une vaine tentative de se libérer. La pression soudaine de son poids fit craquer doucement les barres mais le fit aussi tressaillir à cause de la douleur dans son flanc. Si la douleur n'était pas assez, les chuchotements continus de sa conscience lui rappelant que personne ne savait où il se trouvait devenaient un facteur paralysant.

Les seules personnes qu'il ait jamais considéré ses amis s'étaient lentement détournés de lui. Pas de façon voulue bien sûr, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient et avaient essayé de lui cacher leur relation au cours des derniers mois. Il était isolé d'eux tout l'été ; forcé de vivre dans un bouge et de communiquer par chouette. En ce moment même ils étaient probablement ensemble, s'amusant et étant informés de ce que l'Ordre faisait. Lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, était laissé dans le noir à trouver accidentellement chaque information qu'il pouvait. Forcé de combattre de nouveaux ennemis sans l'aide des connaissances qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il leur envoyait une chouette il ne recevait que des réponses vagues et sans aucuns faits nouveaux, seulement un sentiment répété d'impuissance.

'Ca leur apprendra, pensa-t-il, leur Sauveur chéri a disparu sans une trace. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'Harry le sorcier disparaisse pour un temps et qu'Harry la panthère ait une chance de voir à quoi ressemble le monde sans personne pour constamment lui lécher les bottes et essayer de le protéger.' Il pouvait attendre donc et voir exactement ce qu'avaient prévu les chasseurs pour lui.

* * *

Hermione Granger leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son petit ami Ron Weasley entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le sol à côté d'elle. Passant ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux roux, elle gloussa quand il roula des yeux à la vue du titre du livre qu'elle tenait, 'Les vingt meilleurs potions et sortilèges de soin'. 

« 'Mione ? »

« Oui Ron ? » Hermione soupira, réalisant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté de ce qui tourmentait ses pensées.

« Je pense qu'on devrait le dire à Harry... pour nous.»

« Chéri, on sait tous comment Harry doit passer ses étés et je pense qu'il serait mieux de lui dire quand on retournera à l'école. Pas besoin de l'embêter avec des problèmes inutiles pendant ses vacances, il aura assez à penser quand on reviendra à Poudlard. » Regardant le haut de la tête de Ron, elle sourit tristement ; il était évident que son meilleur ami lui manquait.

« Je sais, mais je suis désole qu'il soit tout seul, forcé de passer son été avec son horrible famille moldue. »

« Hm, c'est pour le mieux. » Hermione murmura, retournant son attention sur le livre qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. Continuant le mouvement calmant de faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ron, elle sourit quand il soupira et s'appuya en arrière, appréciant la caresse.

* * *

Le claquement de bottes résonna dans l'entrepôt caverneux ; faisant se tourner la tête de Harry et élicitant un grondement du loup caché dans l'ombre. Agissant par instinct, Harry se recula dans l'ombre de la cage dans laquelle il était prisonnier. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui ou qu'il était très certainement le sujet de la conversation qu'ils tenaient. Orientant ses oreilles, il travailla à déchiffrer leur conversation dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre ce qu'ils lui voulaient. 

« Vous nous avez informé que vous cherchiez quelque chose de rare ; je crois que vos mots étaient _peu commun_ et _original_. Alors quand mes hommes ont entendu la rumeur qu'il y avait un très gros chat près de Little Whinging, ils ont vite enquêté. Je suis certainement heureux qu'ils soient arrivés avant quiconque d'autre ; capturer un animal comme celui là est une chose qu'on ne fait qu'une fois dans sa vie. » L'homme qui parlait était sale et débraillé, comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit et n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser ou de mettre des vêtements propres.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux. » La voix était glaciale, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry et faisant se hérisser les poils de son dos par réflexe. La seconde silhouette devint visible et il ne pu que rester bouche bée par l'étonnement quand il vit l'homme qui lui lançait un regard furieux quelques mètres plus loin. Les yeux d'émeraude remontèrent le drapé du tissu noir et fixèrent les yeux pâles, « car les Malfoys ne possèdent que ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'ombre, Harry continuait de fixer Lucius Malfoy. L'homme sale et débraillé continuait de déblatérer sur des colliers d'argent et des transferts alors qu'un combat silencieux pour la dominance avait lieu entre panthère et sorcier. Harry fit ce que la panthère exigeait qu'il fasse dans de telles circonstances, il siffla rageusement et gronda. Quand Malfoy senior resta sur ses positions, Harry se jeta sur les barres dans un effort pour attaquer l'homme qui le défiait mais il reçut une coupure profonde quand une cane le frappa sur le côté de la tête.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les séquelles du coup, Harry contrarié fit les cent pas dans l'ombre pendant qu'il regardait les deux hommes se serrer la main. Il venait d'être vendu à un mangemort et supporter connu de Voldemort.


	3. Le cadeau

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Note de le traductrice : On m'a signalé que j'avais oublié une phrase dans le deuxième paragraphe de la dernière partie du chapitre 2. Je l'ai rajoutée depuis. Merci Severafan de l'avoir remarqué et de me l'avoir dit.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le cadeau**

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant son miroir en pied. Habillé élégamment en noir et argent, il était l'image même de la perfection ou c'était du moins ce que le miroir parlant lui avait dit. C'est ce qui était attendu de tous les Malfoy, la perfection. Il fallait à chaque moment apparaître au mieux de sa forme et agir de même ; portant une attention soutenue à l'image qu'ils projetaient en société.

Se détournant de son image, il marcha lentement vers la grande fenêtre qui permettait à la lumière de la lune d'entrer dans l'énorme pièce. Le grand lit de 1,95 mètres de large était couvert de draps de soie verts et noirs et tenait lieu de meuble principal dans la pièce. C'était un héritage de famille des Malfoy ; un des nombreux qui ornaient sa chambre. Sa chambre était vide de presque toute trace de vie, il y manquait le bric-à-brac et les babioles qu'on pouvait trouver dans la chambre d'un adolescent normal. C'était une autre de ces choses qui venaient avec le fait d'être un Malfoy. La propreté et la perfection de la chambre représentait un enfant discipliné et bien éduqué ; beaucoup de gens regardaient Draco et voyaient cette image, celle qu'ils étaient censés voir. Sa plus grande joie dans la vie était la salle de bain attenante. Elégante, murée de marbre noir veiné d'émeraude, c'était la seule pièce du manoir où il arrivait à trouver un peu de paix quand il était à la maison.

Un craquement sec le fit se retourner brusquement, faisant siffler le tissu de ses robes derrière lui d'une manière gracieuse qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour perfectionner. Sa baguette glissa dans sa main par un léger mouvement du poignet et reposa souplement dans sa paume, lui donnant la certitude d'avoir un moyen de défense si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Un petit elfe de maison habillé d'une taie d'oreiller sale se recroquevilla en le voyant et commença à bégayer son message jusqu'à ce que Draco l'interroge sèchement sur sa présence dans sa chambre.

« Bifty est désolée Maître, Bifty doit informer le jeune maître qu'il doit aller voir son père dans le salon rouge dans quinze minutes. » Grimaçant de dégoût, il rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Et bien ? » gronda-t-il à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait toujours au milieu de sa chambre, retroussant sa lèvre d'une manière typiquement Malfoy. Bifty glapît et salua avant de disparaître. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, l'immense manoir était impossible à traverser en quinze minutes et il serait certainement en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

* * *

Hermione soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre, observant Ron qui regardait fixement en l'air avec les yeux dans le vague. 

« Ron ? » appela-t-elle doucement, cependant ne recevant pas de réponse elle changea de tactique : « Ronald ! »

« Quoi ! » cria Ron, se levant d'un bond et essayant d'attraper sa baguette, se prenant les pieds au cours de sa tentative.

« Je m'inquiète. Harry n'a pas répondu à la dernière lettre que tu lui as envoyé. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. » Se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, elle regarda au dehors dans les ténèbres mais se détendit dans les bras de Ron, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule alors que les deux scrutaient silencieusement les ombres de la nuit.

« T'inquiètes pas 'Mione, Harry sait se défendre. » La lune siégeait solennellement dans le ciel, elle aussi gardienne silencieuse de la nuit.

* * *

Draco entra dans le salon rouge quelques minutes avant son père et se percha gracieusement sur le bord d'un fauteuil. Connaissant son père, il supposait que celui-ci arriverait en retard pour pouvoir faire une entrée plus dramatique. Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce dans un grand mouvement de tissu noir. Passant et repassant devant son fils, il continua d'ignorer Draco pendant qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. 

« Comme tu le sais, pendant des périodes comme celle-là, nous devons être aussi forts que possible. Pour garder de l'énergie et une source constante de magie pure, le mieux est de prendre un familier. J'en ai discuté avec d'autres et ils ont tous été d'accord sur le fait qu'il est important que l'on acquière des familiers. Pas n'importe quel familier cependant. Ils doivent être les plus forts que l'argent peut acheter. » Draco se mordit la langue à cette remarque de son père. Il se tourna lentement vers l'immense drap noir qui reposait de manière théâtrale sur un gros objet. Il haïssait les surprises de son père, elles étaient souvent sanglantes et il détestait par dessus tout se salir. De là, son regard se déplaça vers la masse de fourrure grise qui était enchaînée à un mur proche. Simplement nommé Steele, le loup gris était le familier de son père.

Draco ne voulait pas de familier ; il avait vu les animaux les plus fiers traînés plus bas que terre à force d'être constamment drainés de leur force vitale magique. Beaucoup de familiers devenaient lentement fous à cause de la quantité de magie qu'ils étaient forcés de stocker dans leur corps. Le sorcier ou la sorcière à qui appartenait le familier pouvait puiser dans ce stock de magie à tout moment. Pendant les batailles il était devenu courant d'emmener son familier à la guerre avec soi, procurant non seulement une source de magie supplémentaire mais aussi un animal prêt à mourir pour vous sans l'ombre d'une hésistation. Cependant, beaucoup de familiers mouraient quand un sorcier pompait trop fort dans la magie, l'arrachant du corps de l'animal plutôt que de la siphonner à travers le lien.

« J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que tu aies un familier. Quand il sera temps, tu auras besoin de tout le pouvoir que tu puisses acquérir. La cérémonie qui vous liera aura lieu demain soir ; à partir de là il sera dans ton intérêt d'acquérir autant de contrôle sur ton familier que j'en ai sur le mien. » Après avoir dit cela, Lucius claqua des doigts appelant par là même plusieurs elfes de maison. Un petit mouvement de baguette conjura un fauteuil confortable, alors qu'un autre relâchait Steele, qui vint immédiatement au côté de son maître et s'assit docilement. Un dernier mouvement et les elfes de maison retiraient le tissu de l'objet qu'il cachait.

Le doux glissement du tissu s'arrêta, laissant la pièce silencieuse. Tout le monde regarda ce que contenait la cage. D'un mouvement de la main Lucius renvoya les elfes de maison avant de se tourner vers son fils. Observant l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Draco, il eut un petit sourire suffisant et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le contenu de la cage.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, continuant de fixer les émeraudes qui brillaient de furie.

« Merci Père. Il est magnifique mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore va m'autoriser à emmener une panthère adulte avec moi à l'école » murmura Draco, regardant la panthère très agacée à l'intérieur de la cage. Se levant gracieusement de sa chaise, Lucius sortit de la pièce en riant, Steele le suivant loyalement.

« Dumbledore a déjà accepté, le vieux fou. Il croit que cela va aider plusieurs des élèves à acquérir un plus grand sens des responsabilités. » Avec ça il disparu, laissant Draco seul dans la pièce avec ce qui serait bientôt son familier.


	4. Lier les familiers

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lier les familiers**

La salle de réception du manoir était vivement éclairée. Des rangées de chaises étaient occupées par des amis importants de ses parents, tous invités à être témoins de la cérémonie qui liera l'héritier des Malfoy à son familier. Draco se tenait près d'un autel recouvert de soie émeraude, les éclairages traçant un halo sur le dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait à ce moment être vraiment le prince qu'on disait qu'il était. Ses robes de cérémonie moulaient parfaitement sa silhouette alors qu'il écoutait le discours soporifique d'un très vieux sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. La panthère était couchée sur l'autel ; le seul signe de vie qui émanait d'elle était la montée et descente régulière de sa poitrine recouverte de fourrure. Elle avait été droguée avant la cérémonie, plongée dans un sommeil profond pour que la cérémonie puisse se dérouler sans massacre ou bain de sang.

Changeant légèrement de position dans un effort pour être plus confortable dans ses rigides bottes en cuir de dragon, Draco commença à regretter de ne pas avoir mis sa seconde paire préférée. En même temps, celles-là rendaient vraiment formidable l'ensemble qu'il portait. Se reconcentrant, il regarda le vieux sorcier passer un couteau à la lame d'acier pour faire une coupure en travers de l'épaule de la panthère. Les muscles jouaient sous sa paume alors que la panthère tressaillit à son toucher.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, prenez vous cette bête comme votre familier ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Oui. » dit simplement Draco, sa voix résonnant à travers la salle.

« Sang de votre sang ? »

« Sang de mon sang » répondit Draco, ignorant la démangeaison grandissante dans sa paume.

« De magie à magie ? »

« De ma magie à sa magie. » Les lignes apprises et répétées coulaient hors de ses lèvres, assénées et faites entrer dans sa tête par son père quelques heures auparavant.

« D'âme à âme ? »

« De mon âme à son âme. » La sensation dans sa paume s'intensifia encore, envoyant des fourmillements dans son bras.

« Donnez vous un nom à votre familier ? »

« Je le nomme... Damian. » Sa paume brûlait alors que le sorcier acquiesçait, comme si le fait qu'il approuve le nom était important pour Draco.

« Lien créé par le sang, lié par l'acier.

Lié par l'acier, le lien est soigné. » La ligne finale resta suspendue dans l'air, comme défiant quiconque de la réfuter.

Un tissu de soie fut retiré d'une petite table, révélant une bague et un collier. D'un mouvement élégant, la bague fut glissée autour d'un doigt ensanglanté. Le collier demanda toutefois un peu plus d'effort mais, avec l'aide de deux hommes, le prêtre réussit finalement à glisser le collier autour du cou de l'animal. Avec un claquement sonore, le collier fut fermé ; simultanément la démangeaison disparut et Draco eut l'impression q'une porte avait été ouverte dans son esprit. Se retournant lentement, il fit face à la foule le regardant et eut un petit sourire supérieur avant de se pencher dans un salut élégant. Immédiatement, l'air fut rempli d'applaudissements alors que les gens se levaient pour le féliciter du succès de la cérémonie.

Se tenant entre ses parents, Draco regarda la bague à son doigt. Faite d'argent, elle était sculptée de manière à ressembler à un serpent reposant sa tête sur sa queue, et tenant une grosse émeraude entre ses crochets. Le collier au cou de la panthère était assez similaire, ayant plusieurs petites émeraudes serties dans les anneaux des serpents qui l'encerclaient. Tournant la tête vers l'autel, il regarda plusieurs elfes de maison s'emparer de l'animal somnolant et disparaître dans un pop inaudible. Soupirant doucement, Draco serra la main d'un énième ami de son père. Les festivités en l'honneur de son acquisition d'un familier étaient bien parties pour durer toute la nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait forcé de serrer la main de gens qu'il détestait ou ne connaissait pas ; ça promettait d'être une très longue nuit.

* * *

Hermione pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras de Ron, et celui-ci n'était pas vraiment en état de la conforter, étant lui-même autant en état de choc qu'elle. Des membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans la petite cuisine du Terrier. Tous avaient des cernes sous les yeux et on pouvait voir que la plupart n'avaient pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Personne ne parlait, ayant peur de briser le silence qui était présent dans la maison et semblait s'étendre aux les environs de celle-ci. 

« Il a tout simplement disparu, déclara Maugrey Fol-Oeil, toutes ses affaires son encore dans la maison, même sa baguette. » Glissant sa main dans la poche du pardessus qu'il portait, le sorcier en sortit une fine baguette qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. Le bois extrêmement poli réfléchissait la lumière alors qu'il reposait parmi les tasses vides et les assiettes, comme si la responsabilité de l'incident entier pouvait être imputée à ceux assemblés autour de la baguette.

« Harry ne serait parti nulle part sans sa baguette » chuchota Ron, tendant une main et laissant son doigt flotter au dessus de la baguette en une caresse imaginaire. Tous les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent de manière tendue, apportant une pause à l'activité dans la cuisine.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry, le pauvre garçon ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley, éclatant en sanglots bruyants et s'agrippant à son mari. Hermione et Ginny la suivirent rapidement, leurs propres sanglots résonnant bruyamment dans la cuisine silencieuse. Alors que la nuit tombait, le Terrier était silencieux à l'exception des chuchotements de confort et du doux murmure de plans et de possibilités.

* * *

Harry se réveilla pour se trouver allongé sur un épais coussin dans une des plus grandes chambres qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les premiers rayons de la lumière matinale effleuraient à peine la pièce. Se levant bien droit sur ses pattes, il sentit le collier autour de son cou encore raide mais au lieu d'agresser sa peau, il se mouvait tel du liquide, ondulant souplement plutôt que de tenir et restreindre. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette allongée en travers du lit. S'avançant souplement et en silence, il regarda son maître, qui dormait allongé sur le côté avec un bras en travers du lit et l'autre replié sous sa tête. 

'Attends, Maître. Quand par l'enfer ai-je commencé à appeler Draco maître ? Je veux dire, c'est un vrai connard la plupart du temps.' En même temps, il y a eu ces autres fois où il ressemblait à un ange, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et gâche tout. Draco était l'image même de la perfection dans l'esprit de Harry, mais parfois il pouvait être un véritable petit démon. Comme si le diable lui-même l'avait envoyé avec la mission de rendre Harry fou.

Secouant la tête à ses pensées, il retourna son regard vers Draco, qui avait tout juste commencé à bouger sous les yeux attentifs de Harry. Lentement ses paupières battirent avant de s'ouvrir et de révéler une paire d'yeux bleu glacier, ce qui fut rapidement suivi par un cri qui aurait pu réveiller les morts.


	5. Pattes de velours, griffes acérées

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Note de l'auteur : Désolée de décevoir tout le monde, mais Harry est encore dans sa forme de panthère. Le lien avec un familier sera expliqué dans le chapitre 6, comme plusieurs autres choses importantes. Quand Harry est avec Draco, il va être Damian, donc il va penser à lui même en tant que Damian. En revanche, quand on lit du point de vue de Harry, c'est Harry qui parle/pense.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pattes de velours, griffes acérées**

Draco avait crié et tempêté pendant plusieurs minutes à propos des bonnes manières concernant le coucher avant de passer en tapant des pieds à côté de Damian et d'aller dans la salle de bain, claquant la lourde porte derrière lui. Les yeux émeraude de la panthère semblaient briller d'amusement alors qu'il fixait la porte de la salle de bain, puis il bondit sur le lit de Draco, s'installant confortablement parmi les draps de soie. La réaction de Draco valait son pesant d'or, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu agir autrement que la grâce incarnée ; cependant Draco avait réussi à rouler hors du lit et atterrir sur le sol dans un mouvement semblable à ceux qu'Harry avait vu Neville faire. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre sorcier jurer non plus. Ca devait être un jour pour les premières pensa-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller de Draco.

* * *

Draco mena Damian en silence à travers les couloirs du manoir Malfoy, marquant brièvement une pause avant d'ouvrir la porte menant au salon bleu. La pièce était vide à l'exception de fouets et d'armes placés presque décorativement aux murs de celle-ci. Son père se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, son fidèle familier assis docilement derrière lui. 

« Tu m'a énormément déçu Draco ». Après avoir dit cela, Lucius entama avec grâce des allées et venues le long d'un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et décroche soigneusement une petite cravache d'un des crochets au mur. Faisant glisser le cuir entre ses doigts, il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

« Tu n'as fait qu'hésiter en ce qui concerne cette bête durant ces trois derniers jours et tu n'as fait aucun mouvement ou effort pour commencer à l'entraîner. Un bon familier doit avoir de la discipline ». Claquant la cravache d'un petit coup sec sur ses doigts, il s'avança vers son fils, « si tu as peur de battre ton animal, permet moi de le faire pour toi ». Levant l'arme, il commença à l'abaisser vivement, se figeant quand Draco s'avança en face de la cravache.

« Vous ne frapperez jamais Damian, père. C'est mon devoir de le protéger et je ne laisserai ni vous ni personne d'autre lui faire du mal » déclara simplement Draco, se tenant debout calmement en face de son père et le fixant au fond de ses yeux pâles.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ». Le craquement du cuir sur la peau envoya Draco trébucher alors que le coup l'atteignit en pleine face. Son père leva l'arme à nouveau mais s'arrêta en entendant un grondement sourd et se tourna prudemment vers la panthère qui avait commencé à s'approcher de lui en rampant. Les oreilles collées à plat sur le crâne, Damian traqua Lucius, sa queue battant lentement et régulièrement à la manière de celle d'un chat qui chasse.

Draco s'assit lentement, sentant le sang couler de la blessure sur son visage. Pour une fois dans sa vie, son père semblait hésiter, ne sachant pas que faire de la situation. Il tressaillit quand son père leva l'arme une seconde fois comme pour l'abattre à nouveau sur lui, mais poussa un cri à la vue de la masse de fourrure noire qui attaqua son père, le forçant à reculer et à s'éloigner de Draco. La cravache toujours fermement tenue par son père amorça sa descente mais tomba au sol alors que des griffes acérées comme des aiguilles lui entrèrent dans le bras. Poussant un cri, son père tint son bras blessé et s'éloigna de la panthère grondant furieusement en trébuchant. Un grognement sourd fit tourner la tête à Draco pour voir charger le loup gris, qui percuta la panthère au flanc dans une tentative pour protéger son maître. Une bagarre débuta entre les deux jusqu'à ce que le loup soit envoyé, jappant, hors de la pièce avec la queue entre les pattes. Le félin recommença immédiatement sa traque mais se figea quand Lucius sortit sa baguette des robes qu'il portait. Sans réfléchir, il jeta un sort en direction de la paire.

* * *

Harry gronda de colère à la vue de la baguette. L'utiliser serait tricher et il savait que les Malfoy n'était pas au-dessus du fait de tricher. Le mouvement rapide et le sort crié le firent se figer un instant avant que son esprit ne crie 'Protego'. Fermant les yeux, il s'accrocha à la pensée du sort et concentra toute sa magie dans le fait de le réaliser. 

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! » Le murmure vint doucement de derrière lui, alors qu'une main se posait légèrement sur son flanc de velours. Tous deux fixèrent impressionnés le bouclier brillant devant eux ; il brillait d'un bleu profond qui rendait toute tentative de voir à travers quasiment impossible. Tournant lentement sa tête, il gronda en direction de Malfoy senior qui était choqué. Harry gronda une fois de plus et battit une patte à Lucius en guise d'avertissement, celui-ci se retourna rapidement et s'enfuit de la pièce dans un accès de rage. Penchant sa tête fine sur le côté, il regarda Draco qui était en train de fixer le bouclier avec incrédulité, du sang gouttant lentement de son menton sur les robes qu'il portait. Les yeux pâles rencontrèrent ceux émeraude alors qu'une main hésitante se posa plus fermement sur le dos du félin.

« C'est bien. C'est bien Damian » chuchota Draco, passant une main apaisante sur les poils hérissés du cou de la panthère dans un effort pour calmer le chat furieux. Harry se tint silencieux pendant une minute sous les mains douces de Draco ; après quoi il émit un doux ronronnement qui devint rapidement sonore, Harry poussant sa tête dans la main de Draco.

* * *

Draco sortit en boitant du salon bleu, sa main gauche reposant sur Damian pour s'aider. Sa main droite tenait le côté de son visage dans un effort pour essayer de ralentir le sang qui coulait de la douloureuse coupure. Dès qu'il atteignit sa chambre, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant les robinets, il remplit la baignoire avec un bain moussant très coûteux qui sentait fortement la vanille. Sans réfléchir, il enleva ses habits et se plongea dans l'eau brûlante, ignorant la sensation de brûlure qui lui parcourait le corps. S'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, il permit aux larmes de couler le long de ses joues, le sel le brûlant en rencontrant la coupure sur sa joue.

* * *

Harry passa la tête dans la salle de bain ; voyant que Draco était bien enfoui dans la mousse, il s'avança lentement dans la salle de bain. Laissant tomber sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire il regarda pensivement le blond. Peut-être que Draco n'était pas le parfait petit mangemort que tout le monde croyait qu'il était, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer une quelconque émotion. Durant toutes les situations et tous les incidents à l'école, Draco n'était jamais sorti des rangs, jetant des insultes et échangeant des coups comme le pire des ennemis de Harry. Peut-être que tout n'était pas parfait dans la vie de Draco.

Harry se coucha sur l'épais tapis à côté de la baignoire, Draco avait promis de le protéger de quiconque. Personne dans toute sa vie ne lui avait jamais promis de le protéger sans réfléchir ou planifier prudemment. Harry ronronna doucement, reposant sa tête sur ses pattes de devant, à partir de ce moment, il protègerait Draco. Il supposait que la situation de Draco était semblable à la sienne chez les Dursley ; mais pire, bien pire. A partir de ce moment, Harry pensa furieusement, quiconque essaierait de blesser Draco aurait à faire avec ses crocs et ses griffes.


	6. L'entraînement commence

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Note de l'auteur : IMPORTANT : Tout ce qui est écrit en italique à partir d'ici est « dit » par télépathie.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'entraînement commence**

Draco était assis dans le petit salon rattaché à sa chambre. Il utilisait rarement cette pièce brillamment éclairée, préférant petit déjeuner avec ses parents dans la salle à manger principale, mais après l'incident de la veille il avait décidé de manger seul. La pièce était décorée de couleur vive, avec des meubles en bois clair qui reflétaient la lumière.

Posée sur une assiette vide devant lui se trouvait une note de son père, disant simplement 'tu es attendu dans le salon bleu à onze heures moins le quart'. Elle avait été délivrée par sa mère plutôt que par un elfe de maison, ce qui voulait dire que c'était plus sérieux que d'habitude. Se tournant, il regarda Damian qui était en train de manger des morceaux de steak cru dans un bol en argent bordé de bronze. Comme si elle avait senti le regard de Draco, la panthère leva les yeux vers lui, passant sa langue avec soin sur ses babines noires pour effacer toutes traces de sang de sa gueule.

« Tu dois rester ici ce matin Damian. Je dois aller voir Père » dit Draco, froissant la note et quittant la pièce avant que Damian ne puisse faire un mouvement pour le suivre. Des grondements de fureur le suivirent tout le long du couloir mais il les ignora, il préférait être blessé plutôt que Damian ne le soit.

* * *

Abattant brutalement une patte énorme sur la porte, Harry rugit. Comment était-il supposé protéger Draco s'il était enfermé dans une pièce ? Rassemblant son poids, Harry jeta son corps sur la porte qui le retenait loin du devoir qu'il s'était lui-même attribué. Quand la porte tint bon, il gronda, mécontent, mais décida qu'il valait mieux s'y prendre autrement. Regardant la rangée de fenêtres, il s'avança et se rassembla à nouveau puis prit son élan et sauta à travers le panneau de verre. Fermant les yeux en le sentant se briser sous son poids ainsi qu'en sentant la sensation de chute, il ne fit qu'espérer retomber sur ses pattes.

* * *

Draco était dans le salon bleu, assis dans une chaise qu'il avait transfiguré. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec les attaches de sa cape alors qu'il attendait d'entendre le son des pas de son père. Il fut récompensé quelques minutes plus tard par le claquement régulier de bottes ; mais la démarche était beaucoup plus rapide que celle généralement réservée que son père avait. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte fut projetée ouverte et un animal de couleur claire entra vivement dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par son parrain. Le cri de 'Severus !' par Draco fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte et le bruit mat lui faisant écho alors que quelque chose rentrait brutalement en collision avec la porte. Amusé, il émit un petit rire alors qu'une chienne Berger allemand vint vers lui en batifolant pour recevoir une caresse avant de retourner vers son maître.

« Salut Severus, tu as des problèmes ? » ronronna Draco doucement, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son parrain.

« Haha... passons aux choses sérieuses. Où est ton familier ? » gronda Severus avant de sourire et de prendre Draco dans une étreinte. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien » murmura Draco en plaçant une main sur la coupure sur sa joue qui guérissait lentement. Sortant sa baguette, il l'agita en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement, révélant le tas de panthère étalé devant.

« Ok, je suis là sur ordre de ton père pour t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le lien avec ton familier. Est-ce que tu as lu le livre que j'ai envoyé ? »

« Livre ? Quel livre cela pouvait-il être ? » Demanda Draco innocemment.

« Laisse tomber. » Avec un mouvement de baguette une deuxième chaise apparu. S'asseyant, Severus regarda Draco avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose puis appela le Berger à lui.

« Le lien avec un familier est considéré comme de la magie noire car il demande du sang pour fonctionner normalement. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on doit acquérir une licence et faire une cérémonie formelle pour accomplir concrètement le lien. Chaque étape du rituel a une part importante à jouer dans la création du lien. Le sang pour que tu puisses ressentir les émotions de ton familier et mieux le comprendre. La magie pour que vous puissiez tous deux puiser et stocker de la magie dans l'autre si le besoin s'en fait sentir. L'âme est considérée comme l'étape la plus importante et complète le lien. Cela permet à un familier et son sorcier, ou sa sorcière, de communiquer ; cela lie aussi leurs forces vitales ensemble de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent jamais être séparés. De la même manière que la magie de l'âme lie les forces vitales ensemble, elle accroît la durée de vie de l'animal pour équivaloir celle du sorcier.

La licence est requise car beaucoup des animaux liés sont sauvages, pas des chats domestiques ou des crapauds. Loups, lions et chevaux sont quelques exemples des plus gros familiers enregistrés. Le danger que le lien casse est trop grand pour que beaucoup de gens envisagent prendre un grand prédateur comme familier. Si le lien casse, l'animal commencerait très certainement à attaquer toute personne se trouvant dans les parages. C'est aussi dangereux pour quiconque d'attaquer ou d'agacer le maître du familier ; si celui-ci ressent la colère du sorcier, il peut très bien attaquer. Il y a aussi de plus grandes chances qu'il tue la personne qui a attaqué son maître plutôt que de seulement la blesser.

Parler télépathiquement à son familier est considéré impossible, il n'y a qu'un seul cas connu et cela n'a jamais été prouvé. J'ai Nerva depuis sept ans et je n'ai jamais communiqué avec elle. Plusieurs études ont avancé qu'un lien télépathique ne peut être créé que s'il y a de l'amour entre les deux. Un familier peut adorer son sorcier mais il ne peut jamais vraiment l'aimer.

Maintenant, un familier ne peut pas contenir plus de magie que sa masse corporelle ne peut supporter. Plus l'animal est lourd, plus il pourra détenir de force. En théorie, les familiers pourraient aussi utiliser la magie stockée en eux, s'ils comprenaient les sorts et comment les utiliser. Un lien de ce type n'a jamais existé ». S'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège, Severus soupira. Le lien avec un familier était très difficile à expliquer et les chances d'en faire l'expérience dans toute son ampleur étaient presque nulles. Observant Draco, il regarda le jeune sorcier caresser gentiment l'épaisse fourrure du cou de la panthère. Tous deux avaient l'air près de s'endormir sous l'effet de l'ennui. Frottant ses yeux, il se leva lentement.

« Maintenant, pour la partie pratique. Avant le partage de la magie vient la simple obéissance. Eloigne toi de ton familier puis appelle le ». Il observa alors que Draco s'éloignait de la panthère qui se tourna sur son flanc.

« Damian, viens ». Les yeux émeraude brillèrent avant de se fermer à demi. Le gros félin étendit une patte devant lui et commença à brosser soigneusement sa fourrure avec sa langue.

« L'obéissance est très importante. Ton familier doit pouvoir penser par lui-même dans toutes les situations qui peuvent survenir. Cet animal miteux pourrait un jour te sauver la vie en agissant sans tes ordres. Laisse moi te montrer. Je veux que tu m'attaques, ton but est de m'enlever la baguette de la main. » dit Severus tenant sa baguette en évidence et se mettant dans une position défensive. Draco répondit immédiatement et sortit sa propre baguette, jetant plusieurs sorts. La baguette de Severus tomba au sol avec un bruit de claquement mais seulement quelques secondes après qu'elle ait fini de rouler, Nerva l'avait ramassée et lui avait ramenée à portée de main.

« Maintenant jette ta baguette et dis à ton... animal d'aller la chercher. » Draco jeta sa baguette doucement, tressaillant quand cela entraîna un bruit de claquement assez fort dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Damian, va chercher. » La panthère bailla, montrant ses crocs avant de rouler sur le dos et de s'étirer.

« Je te suggère de travailler là-dessus. Maintenant, ton père a mentionné qu'un incident a eu lieu hier qui aurait pu m'intéresser. »

« Ah oui, j'étais en train de... m'entraîner avec Père quand un sort est parti de travers et un bouclier est apparu avant que j'ai pu réagir. » expliqua Draco ; il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix ou sur son visage alors qu'il parlait à son parrain.

« Quel type de sort de bouclier était-ce ? Te souviens-tu de la couleur qu'il avait ? »

« Je crois que le bouclier était bleu, bleu foncé. » Il essaya de se rappeler des évènements mais les trouva quelque peu flous ; juste au moment où il allait dire qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se rappeler, une voix douce chuchota dans sa tête. _Protego, protego était le sort que j'ai utilisé._

« Protego, le sort était protego. » bégaya Draco.

« C'est un bouclier de défense très puissant, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il soit enseigné à l'école. »

« Je suppose que je l'ai vu dans un de mes livres. » marmonna Draco, plongeant une main dans la fourrure rassurante de Damian, qui leva la tête vers lui de là où il était étendu.

« Hm, en tout les cas je reviens demain pour continuer la partie pratique de ton entraînement, d'ici là je suggère que tu trouves ce livre et essaye de le lire. »

« Oui, Sev, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. » murmura Draco ensommeillé, saluant son parrain de la main alors que celui-ci sortait de la pièce, Nerva le suivant joyeusement.

* * *

Harry suivit des yeux la silhouette de Snape alors qu'il s'en allait. Les informations qu'il avait reçu étaient très intéressantes. Le lien était définitif ; et apparemment aucun sorcier n'avait déjà été lié à un autre alors qu'il était sous sa forme animagus. Il bailla fortement avant de suivre Draco hors de la pièce. Ses yeux suivant les mouvements gracieux du blond, il se demanda ce qu'il arriverait quand Draco s'apercevrait de la fenêtre cassée. Souriant à la manière d'une panthère, il ronronna doucement. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain et d'avoir une deuxième chance d'attraper Snape et de tester ses crocs. 


	7. L'histoire d'un familier

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'histoire d'un familier**

Draco se tenait devant la porte du bureau de son père. Regardant la porte, puis la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main, il se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux vers l'énorme panthère noire qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les yeux de la panthère brillèrent et il semblait y avoir un air de joie pure inscrit sur la gueule du félin. On aurait presque dit qu'il attendait impatiemment la réunion qui allait se tenir. 'Stupide animal, Père va être furieux quand il va voir mes notes' pensa Draco avant de lever une main pour frapper doucement sur la porte en merisier. Il entra prudemment après que son père eut crié d'entrer.

La pièce était très sombre. Le bureau de son père était très rarement éclairé par plus que quelques bougies, rendant la pièce très intimidante et une de celles que Draco craignait le plus. Draco s'approcha prudemment du grand bureau, réconforté par la présence de Damian qui avançait avec confiance à côté de lui. Il tendit l'enveloppe à la main qui avait comme apparu au milieu de la pénombre. S'asseyant gracieusement dans la chaise qui lui était offerte par un léger geste de la main de son père, il regarda Damian qui s'était éloigné de lui.

La panthère regardait furieusement un portrait de son parrain qui était accroché à côté du manteau de la cheminée. Elle semblait haïr Severus, allant jusqu'à le poursuivre jusqu'au salon bleu quelque soit l'heure à laquelle Severus arrivait, qu'il soit en avance ou en retard. Draco retint un sourire alors qu'il se rappelait Severus déclarer qu'il avait vu le félin surveiller son arrivée depuis l'une des fenêtres comme s'il savait qu'il devait venir. Draco avait commencé à s'attendre à tout de la part de la panthère, notamment après la première fois où elle était apparue après avoir été enfermée dans le petit salon rattaché à sa chambre. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se retrouver face à son père, Damian apparaissait au tournant de cette démarche féline presque glissante, comme s'il avait suivi Draco à distance.

Sortant de ses pensées, il claqua doucement des doigts, attirant l'attention de Damian et lui donnant l'ordre de venir près de lui. Il retint son souffle alors que la panthère le regarda en réfléchissant avant de venir vers lui toujours de cette démarche unique aux félins puis de se coucher à ses pieds.

« Un 'A' Draco ? » Le grondement bas de Lucius était tout sauf amical.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Cet horrible géant enseigne cette matière et ses animaux débiles s'attaquent toujours à moi. C'est aussi un ami de Potter, ce qui fait qu'il est injuste avec les Serpentards » dit Draco doucement, il savait que ses notes allaient énerver son père. Il avait eu toutes ses matières avec un 'O', sauf deux avec un 'E' et ce damné 'A'.

« J'attends mieux de toi Draco. » Le lent sifflement fit reculer Draco qui ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui suivait généralement cette phrase. Il entendit le léger craquement du bois puis un bruit sourd. Ouvrant les yeux, il se leva rapidement et tenta d'éloigner la panthère du bureau. Damian s'était levé sur ses pattes arrières et avait posé ses pattes avants sur le bureau. Des griffes ressemblant à des poignards sortaient de leurs fourreaux, marquant la surface parfaite du bois en s'enfonçant dedans.

« Couché Damian » siffla Draco qui s'accrochait à la panthère, surpris quand l'animal se recoucha docilement, émettant toutefois un grondement bas venant du plus profond de sa poitrine.

« Au moins as-tu suivi mon conseil et forcé un peu de bon sens dans le crâne de cet animal(NdT1), assuma Lucius Malfoy, regardant furieusement la paire devant lui, tu es attendu par ta mère dans cinq minutes dans son salon. Je veux que tu sois à l'heure donc je te suggère de partir maintenant. »

« Merci Père » murmura Draco, sortant rapidement de la pièce avant de s'arrêter soudainement en entendant son père crier. Faisant demi-tour, il se rendit compte que Damian n'était nulle part en vue. Jurant doucement, il se dépêcha de retourner au bureau de son père, s'immobilisant sur le pas de la porte et regardant choqué la scène devant lui. Damian s'avançait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant et avec un air innocent, quittant la place où il était près de la cheminée. Un des fauteuils installés devant le feu portait les marques de sa menace. De profondes griffures marquaient l'étoffe coûteuse d'un siège rembourré, ruinant de ce fait une paire de fauteuils parfaitement assortis qui devaient être dans la famille Malfoy depuis des générations. Attrapant Damian par le collier, il le tira hors de la pièce avant que son père ne puisse recouvrer du choc et sortir sa baguette.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable dans le salon vivement éclairé de sa mère, Draco réfléchit aux actions de Damian. La panthère semblait trouver un plaisir particulier à détruire des meubles un peu partout dans le manoir, surtout s'ils portaient le mot 'Malfoy' à un quelconque endroit ; la chambre de Draco avait été relativement épargnée jusque là. Damian passait aussi un temps considérable à détruire de ses griffes tous les portraits de Lucius Malfoy qu'il pouvait trouver, et après forçait Draco à le suivre pour être sûr que ses oeuvres soient admirées. Secouant la tête, il regarda sa mère qui était assise en face de lui ; elle buvait délicatement une tasse de thé tout en lisant la lettre d'une connaissance. Posant la lettre, elle regarda son fils en réfléchissant avant de prendre une boîte à bijoux qui était posée sur la table à côté de son fauteuil. 

« Au début de mon mariage avec ton père, il m'a donné un familier. J'étais si contente, je n'avais jamais possédé une chose comme elle dans ma vie. On a créé un lien par le sang uniquement, ça m'a pris du temps pour me rendre compte qu'il stockait de la magie en elle et qu'il puisait dans sa force vitale. Elle était la plus douce des petites lionnes, je me rappelle l'avoir nommée Doria, pour la couleur dorée de son pelage. » Elle fit une pause, regardant Damian qui jetait un oeil furieux à un portrait de son mari. Le grand chat plaqua ses oreilles en arrière avant de lever une lourde patte puis de l'abattre sur le portrait, détruisant complètement la toile ; son devoir fait, le félin s'étira. Draco fut surpris en voyant sa mère sourire devant les facéties de son familier avant de continuer l'histoire de Doria.

« Elle rendait ma vie supportable, je pouvais toujours compter sur elle pour être là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Un vrai familier est extrêmement loyal ; il te suivra où que tu ailles et quel que soit le danger. Damian donnerait sa vie pour te protéger si tu lui en laisses la possibilité. Il me semble que tu t'es trouvé là un vrai petit champion, j'imagine qu'il fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas. Quelques jours avant la mort de Doria, j'étais allée dans un magasin spécialisé et j'avais fait faire plusieurs médailles pour son collier. J'espère que tu vas les utiliser pour Damian ; il semble s'être autant attaché à toi que Doria l'était à moi. Je vais maintenant aller chercher ma cape pour qu'on puisse aller sur le Chemin de traverse ; j'imagine que tu as des affaires scolaires à aller acheter. »

Lui tendant la boite de velours, elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre d'une démarche coulante, s'arrêtant et se tournant légèrement avant de murmurer, « Aime ton familier Draco, et il t'aimera en retour. » Sa mère disparut dans sa chambre, le laissant qui fixait la boîte dans ses mains.

* * *

Harry continua de rôder dans la pièce, écoutant la conversation entre Draco et sa mère. Certaines des choses qu'elle avait dit étaient trop proches de la vérité à son goût et sa dernière phrase l'avait fait frissonner. Il s'avança vers Draco, semblant glisser, puis se plaça d'autorité devant le sorcier et s'assit, regardant dans la boîte à bijoux. Quatre amulettes brillaient doucement sur la soie noire. La première amulette que Draco prit était une épée dorée avec un saphir dans la garde. Une petite étiquette l'identifiait comme étant une amulette de protection enchantée avec la plus puissante magie défensive que les sorciers connaissent. A côté de cela se trouvait un 'D' torsadé fait en bronze fin, une étiquette indiquant simplement 'Doria'. Les dernières amulettes formaient une paire ; deux clochettes d'argent. Elles tintèrent doucement quand Draco les prit délicatement, en tenant une par la chaîne à laquelle elle était attachée et laissant l'autre reposer dans sa main. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à l'étiquette, ses yeux émeraude s'agrandissant sous la surprise. L'étiquette signalait clairement qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de portoloin. Quand le maître du lien tenait la clochette dans sa main et prononçait le nom de son familier, il était immédiatement emmené aux côtés de l'animal. Il observa Draco passer une des clochettes autour de son propre cou avant d'accrocher délicatement les trois autres amulettes au collier de Harry.

* * *

Draco sourit à Damian qui était assis placidement devant lui. Les amulettes brillaient doucement quand la panthère bougeait. Draco se leva alors que sa mère entrait dans la pièce, s'avançant rapidement pour la prendre dans une étreinte.

« Merci Mère, elles sont superbes. Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à Doria ? » Draco posa la question doucement, regardant dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Elle est morte. Je l'ai trouvée un matin allongée dans le jardin. Elle n'avait pas de blessures physiques ; c'était comme si la vie avait été aspirée hors d'elle. Je suppose que ça a été le cas. » Pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer, mais cela ne dura pas et elle les conduit vers la porte. Glissant une main dans la fourrure de Damian, Draco regarda dans les yeux d'émeraude.

« Je hais cet homme. » La phrase était à peine audible mais la panthère émit un grondement sourd.

_Moi aussi._

La voix résonna comme un doux murmure dans la tête de Draco ; tournant vivement la tête et sortant sa baguette, il tourna sur lui-même mais la pièce était vide. Il baissa les yeux vers ceux émeraude de la panthère avant de murmurer quelque chose à propos d'entendre des voix et de courir après sa mère, ayant l'intention de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne prenne la poudre de cheminette sans eux.

* * *

NdT1 : Il y a là un jeu de mot que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à rendre (la faute aux expressions françaises et anglaises qui ne correspondent pas tout à fait entre elles) entre l'expression « to beat some sense into someone's head » qui veut dire 'mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de quelqu'un' et « to beat someone », 'battre quelqu'un'. Lucius fait évidemment référence ici à ses propres méthodes... 

NdT2 : Comme le dit Copper Vixen, il n'y a pas de reviews idiotes...

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà reviewé cette histoire en tout cas.


	8. Le Chemin de traverse

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Chemin de traverse**

Ca faisait déjà deux heures qu'Harry avait senti l'ennui s'installer. Malgré le fait que regarder Draco essayer de nombreux ensembles, tous de différentes teintes d'argent, de bleu et de noir, avait été divertissant. Le moment le plus drôle jusque là était survenu quand Draco avait demandé à madame Guipure de lui trouver de la soie émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les yeux de sa panthère. La vendeuse, stressée, avait sortit toute la soie émeraude qu'elle avait en stock, mais rien ne satisfaisait aux critères de qualité voulus par Draco. Pendant que Draco tempêtait, Harry recommença à observer les gens, ses yeux regardant dans le vide à l'extérieur de la boutique à travers la devanture. Ses yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer lorsqu'il vit un éclair de cheveux roux qui le fit bondir sur ses pattes. Des émeraudes brillantes regardèrent Draco un instant avant que Harry ne se dirige vers la porte ; posant délicatement une patte sur la poignée, il l'ouvrit assez pour pouvoir se glisser de l'autre côté.

Le Chemin de traverse semblait tellement différent vu à travers les yeux d'une panthère, chaque chose qu'il voyait représentait pour lui un danger potentiel qui faisait légèrement se hérisser son poil avant qu'il ne se calme à nouveau. S'éloignant rapidement du pas de la porte de la boutique de madame Guipure, Harry plongea à travers la foule qui s'amassait dans les rues avant d'atteindre une ruelle dans laquelle il tourna. Avançant silencieusement sous le couvert des ombres il accéléra, courant entre les magasins qui ses succédaient les uns aux autres sur le Chemin de traverse, son but étant de couper la route à Ron avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination. Il s'immobilisa en haut d'une allée, se glissant dans l'ombre pour guetter sa proie. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Ron qui se tenait devant un magasin, attendant impatiemment quelqu'un. Se mettant en position pour ramper, Harry s'approcha prudemment de son ami. Il arrêta sa traque en voyant Hermione sortir du magasin devant lequel attendait Ron, celle-ci glissant ses bras autour du cou du roux et lui donnant un baiser rapide.

Harry jura doucement alors que le duo retournait vers l'endroit d'où Ron était parti. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas moyen de leur couper la route à cause de l'enchevêtrement d'allées où l'ont pouvait facilement se perdre. Levant la tête, il regarda le mur du bâtiment à côté duquel il était accroupi, grondant de façon mécontente ; il replia ses pattes arrières sous lui et pria pour ne pas se tuer. Ses griffes s'accrochèrent aux bardeaux du toit, ses pattes arrières s'agitant désespérément dans l'espoir de trouver un appui. D'un mouvement rapide, il réussit à se hisser sur le toit, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui l'informait qu'il n'avait pas exactement réfléchi sur ce coup-là.

Courir le long des toits des magasins lui donna un tout nouveau point de vue sur le Chemin de traverse. Chaque magasin était décoré différemment et avait ses propres odeurs, rendant plus facile pour lui l'identification du magasin sur le toit duquel il courait. S'immobilisant sur un toit de bardeaux rouge, il s'allongea sur le ventre, avant de ramper doucement vers l'avant, ses griffes s'ancrant dans les bardeaux de manière à ce qu'il puisse se pencher au bord du toit. Ron et Hermione se tenaient en dessous de lui, parlant doucement, leurs voix presque impossible à entendre au milieu du bourdonnement des gens qui fourmillaient sur le Chemin de traverse. Dans un effort pour mieux entendre, il rampa encore un peu en avant et pencha l'avant de son corps par dessus le bord du toit et, les oreilles pointées en avant, il écouta intensément.

* * *

Ron et Hermione se tenaient à l'écart du chemin des nombreuses personnes qui faisaient leurs courses. L'école reprenait dans seulement deux jours, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus chercher les livres et autres fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour la nouvelle année scolaire. 

« Ron, ils n'ont toujours aucunes nouvelles à propos de Harry » siffla Hermione, tapant Ron du doigt sur la poitrine.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde est inquiet pour lui, on dirait qu'il survit quelque soit ce qu'il lui arrive. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit parti pour une mission dont l'Ordre ne veut pas nous parler » marmonna Ron, regardant ailleurs que sa copine, ses yeux cherchant ses parents dans la foule.

« Réfléchit Ron, ils ne mettraient pas Harry en danger, il est trop important. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils l'enverraient comme ça sans rien nous dire ? Il faut qu'il soit vivant Ron. Rappelle toi toute cette histoire de sauver le monde, Harry est le seul qui puisse vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui ». Hermione fit demi-tour et était sur le point de retourner dans le flot de la foule quand une énorme boule noire sauta au sol devant elle. Faisant un bond en arrière, elle attrapa sa baguette alors que Ron s'avançait à côté d'elle, tous deux pointant leur baguette vers la panthère grondant devant eux.

Hermione étudia du regard la panthère accroupie en face d'elle. L'animal portait un collier en argent d'où pendaient plusieurs amulettes et devait être le plus gros félin qu'elle avait jamais vu. La panthère avança en sifflant furieusement, Hermione jeta rapidement le sort Immobulus mais fut horrifiée quand le félin bondit hors de la trajectoire du sort. Grondant toujours plus fort, l'animal se projeta en avant, Ron attrapa le bras d'Hermione et trébucha en arrière, tombant au milieu de la rue et criant pour appeler à l'aide. Des sorcières et des sorciers se retournèrent, remarquant la panthère enragée ; des dizaines de baguettes furent tirées alors que « Immobulus » résonna en choeur dans l'allée. L'énorme panthère ne fut pas assez rapide et se figea au milieu d'un bond.

Dès que la menace fut éloignée, Ron s'avança et balança son poing dans la tête de la bête. Beuglant que l'animal était envoyé par Vous-Savez-Qui pour les tuer, il donna un coup de pied dans le flanc de la panthère. Immédiatement, les coups plurent sur le félin, plusieurs personnes se saisissant de l'occasion de se venger de Voldemort pour les crimes qu'il avait commis contre leur famille. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux aurors arrivèrent sur la scène, forçant la foule à s'éloigner de l'animal toujours étendu au sol. Un des aurors s'agenouilla dans une mare de sang, examinant l'animal sérieusement blessé qui était étendu au milieu du Chemin de traverse. Le second commença immédiatement à interroger la foule, cherchant à découvrir se qu'il s'était exactement passé, les murmures l'incitant à penser que la panthère avait attaqué sauvagement et sans raison. Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui regardait choqué les amulettes accrochées au collier de la panthère noire. Inquiet pour son partenaire, il se pencha et lui parla doucement à l'oreille, se relevant sous le coup de la surprise à l'entente de la réponse marmonnée.

* * *

Draco se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, Damian avait disparu de la boutique de madame Guipure et il cherchait son familier depuis vingt minutes. La scène devant lui lui fit prendre une grande inspiration. Damian était immobile et couvert de sang ; se ruant en avant, il poussa l'auror sur le côté avant de prendre la tête de Damian sur ses genoux. 

« Qui a fait ça ! » Son rugissement se répercuta sur le Chemin de traverse, les têtes se tournant et regardant le jeune sorcier extrêmement en colère qui passait une main ensanglantée sur une patte avant inerte. Ignorant les efforts des aurors pour s'excuser de l'incident, son regard se concentra sur les deux seuls qu'il reconnaissait, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe.

« Je t'aurai pour ça la belette ! » gronda Draco, avant de jurer doucement et de regarder la bague qu'il portait au petit doigt de la main droite. La faisant tourner sur son doigt, il activa le portoloin qui l'emmènerait chez son parrain.

* * *

Draco était assis sur le lit d'une chambre d'ami au manoir Snape, regardant Severus examiner les blessures de Damian. Aucune d'entre elles n'était mortelle, mais plusieurs étaient profondes et dans des endroits qui gêneraient les mouvements du félin. Il regardait impatiemment son parrain passer ses doigts avec précaution sur la tête de la panthère. Il se mordit la lèvre sous effet de l'inquiétude alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils et passa à nouveau ses doigts sur le front du félin. Severus soupira avant de se reculer, et de regarder son filleul. 

« Les blessures sont dans l'ensemble superficielles. J'ai appliqué une potion sur elles qui soignera les coupures rapidement. Je lui ai aussi donné une potion pour augmenter sa production de sang ; il a perdu une quantité dangereuse de sang et je préfère prévenir que guérir. Il a aussi une ancienne cicatrice sur le front, certainement d'une attaque par un autre prédateur ; elle est déjà guérie donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Regardant son filleul, il accepta le hochement de tête de Draco comme réponse avant de bouger pour quitter la pièce.

« Severus ! Merci, merci beaucoup » murmura Draco.

« De rien Draco. Utilise la cheminette quand il reviendra à lui ; il devrait pouvoir faire le trajet. Je te verrai à Poudlard demain. » Faisant un signe de la main alors que l'adulte sortait de la pièce, Draco donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de la panthère avant de se pencher en avant et de murmurer doucement dans une des oreilles noires et duveteuses.


	9. Le Poudlard express

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Poudlard express**

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, tous ses sens de panthère travaillant pour détecter toute menace éventuelle dans les coins sombres de la pièce dans laquelle il était allongé. Bougeant légèrement, il enleva sa tête des genoux de Draco. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que l'autre sorcier dormait ; sa tête était penchée sur le côté et son dos appuyé sur les coussins empilés derrière lui. La lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les volets jetait des ombres sur sa figure, lui donnant une apparence fantomatique et angélique à la fois ; sa peau était tellement pâle qu'elle brillait de façon éthérée. Harry bondit du lit, s'arrêtant près de la fenêtre alors que Draco remuait dans son sommeil, sa main tapotant le lit à l'endroit où Harry était allongé quelques instants auparavant. Les yeux d'émeraude s'adoucirent quand Draco replongea dans le sommeil, ses mains reposant toujours sur un coussin plein de courts poils noirs. Etirant son corps souple, les courbatures et douleurs de l'attaque de la veille lui firent recourber les lèvres et inspirer à travers ses dents serrées. Poussant les volets, il se retrouva face à une porte fenêtre qui avait été de façon opportune laissée ouverte à clé; une légère poussée de la patte sur la poignée lui permit de passer et d'avancer en boitant dans les ténèbres environnantes.

Perché de façon hasardeuse sur l'épaisse rambarde en pierre du balcon, Harry observa la pleine lune haut dans le ciel. Flambeau d'espoir dans la nuit, elle représentait tout ce que Harry s'efforçait d'avoir. S'interrompant dans son observation des étoiles, ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre sa tête alors que des images de la veille lui revenaient, l'assaillant d'images de pieds et de poings le frappant. Ron, comment Ron avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et Hermione, il s'était attendu à mieux de sa part. elle avait toujours été gentille et serviable, traversant avec lui certains des moments les plus durs et ne levant même pas un sourcil devant certains des exploits qu'ils avaient fait. Il retroussa ses lèvres en signe de dégoût, la conversation qu'il avait entendu suffisait à lui donner envie d'arracher des gorges, enfin au moins des robes. Il n'était pas un assassin et il ne comptait définitivement pas en devenir un parce que ses soit disant amis l'avaient poignardé dans le dos.

Sautant du balcon du premier étage, il avança dans la pénombre qui entourait le château. Faisant un tour autour du premier arbre qu'il rencontra, il se leva sur ses pattes arrières et laissa ses griffes déchirer l'écorce, détachant d'entiers morceaux de bois du tronc. Encore et encore, il passa et repassa ses griffes dans le bois dur, les aiguisant jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent à des aiguilles. Harry leva la tête vers les branches de l'arbre avant de bondir lui-même dedans, se perchant sur une branche basse. Le hurlement solitaire d'un loup le fit se relever de sa position accroupie, ses yeux émeraude remarquant une silhouette vêtue d'une cape se déplaçant à la lisière de la forêt en direction du manoir Malfoy. Des yeux brillants suivirent la silhouette et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt lorsque des mèches de cheveux platine se libérèrent de la capuche, Lucius Malfoy. Harry gronda sourdement, sautant de son arbre délicatement puis retourna vers le balcon et passa la porte fenêtre de la pièce où Draco dormait paisiblement. Il commença sa première nuit de garde officielle, protégeant le jeune sorcier qui avait juré de le protéger.

* * *

Harry était allongé avec raideur sur son coussin trop grand et trop rembourré, et jetait des regards furieux à l'énorme cage d'acier qui était apparue ce matin dans un grand bruit résonnant. Une lettre adressée à Draco informait la paire qu'en raison des dangers que représentaient les familiers liés par le sang, ils devaient être mis en cage et voyager dans une voiture différente de leurs sorciers. Tous deux étaient en colère contre ça, ayant le sentiment qu'ils seraient dans l'incapacité de protéger l'autre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Harry tourna son regard vers Draco qui finissait de faire sa valise. Son sorcier jetait des vêtements à droite et à gauche, se plaignant de devoir laisser tant de choses à la maison ; comment pourrait-il parer à l'imprévisible s'il devait laisser certaines choses à la maison. Faisant demi-tour sur lui-même en tenant deux ensembles de robes de soirée, son regard tomba sur Harry qui essayait à ce moment précis de se glisser derrière un large coffre dans l'espoir de survivre au déménagement. 

« A ton avis ? Lesquelles ? » demanda Draco. La panthère, qui ne voyait qu'en noir et blanc frappa le sol une fois avec sa patte gauche.

« Hm, je pense que tu as raison, le bleu fait vraiment ressortir mes yeux ».

Harry tenta de lever les yeux au ciel, regardant Draco empaqueter les robes avant de fermer le couvercle de la valise en le claquant. Se tapotant le menton avec les doigts, Draco fit le tour de la chambre du regard, essayant de déterminer s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Aussi loin qu'Harry était concerné, il lui semblait que quatre valises était un tout petit peu exagéré. Fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire une sieste avant qu'ils partent à la gare.

* * *

Draco agita sa baguette en direction de ses valises qui s'élevèrent immédiatement dans les airs, flottant au dessus du parquet. En ce qui concernait Damian, la panthère était pour le moment en train de dormir dans la position la moins digne que Draco ait jamais vu. Soupirant il jeta un sort sur le félin, le faisant léviter jusque dans la cage et s'assurant qu'il soit bien installé sur le grand coussin à l'intérieur. Bon, ben il était parti pensa-t-il, jetant un dernier regard autour de sa chambre, il fit léviter les valises et la cage à travers la porte ouverte avant de la fermer doucement derrière lui. 

Draco se tenait de façon raide entre Crabbe et Goyle. La présence calmante de Damian lui manquait déjà, celui-ci avait été emmené quelques minutes auparavant pour être placé dans le wagon pour animaux avec les autres animaux. Reniflant à cette pensée Draco se dirigea vers le train, Damian était plus raffiné et digne que la moitié des gens montant dans ce stupide train. Marchant à grands pas dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pour jeter un oeil dans le compartiment que les Serpentards s'étaient attribués il y a cinq ans. Sur un signe de tête, ses gardes du corps auto désignés entrèrent dans le compartiment pour le vider de ses occupants. Regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, il ignora les plaintes et les coups alors que plusieurs premières années étaient littéralement jetés hors du compartiment. Leur passant par-dessus, il entra dans le compartiment et s'assis près de la fenêtre, jetant un oeil furieux à tous les parents qui faisaient des signes frénétiques à leurs enfants. Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir la belette et la sang-de-bourbe s'arrêter brièvement à l'extérieur du compartiment avant de repartir rapidement. Secouant la tête il sortit de ses robes le livre que Severus lui avait donné et qui était intitulé 'Votre familier et vous'. De façon surprenante, le livre était intéressant et pas aussi théorique qu'il avait pensé au départ. Un bruit sourd provenant du siège d'en face lui fit lever la tête et regarder furieusement l'individu qui s'y était assis et l'observait.

« Blaise » murmura Draco, se levant pour prendre son ami d'enfance dans une étreinte.

« Draco ». Relâchant Draco, il se rassit sur son siège avant de sortir un journal roulé de sa poche et de le tendre à Draco.

« Pourquoi je voudrais d'un vieux journal froissé ? » dit Draco, avant de regarder la une, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant le titre étalé là, 'Le Survivant porté disparu ?' « De quand ça date ? » demanda Draco, levant rapidement les yeux du journal.

« C'est sorti hier, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait » marmonna Blaise en se penchant en avant pour ne pas être entendu.

« Tu sais ce qui va arriver ? On va nous accuser de ça ; la maison Serpentard n'aura pas de répit. On va être chassés comme des loups au milieu des moutons ». Jetant le journal sur le sol du compartiment, Draco tourna son regard de glace vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler.

« Je sais. Il faudra qu'on tienne une assemblée de la maison dès qu'on pourra tous se réunir, c'est déjà assez que nos pères nous battent, on n'a pas besoin que toute l'école nous tire dessus » murmura Blaise, avant de voir le livre que tenait Draco. « Hey, toi aussi ? » s'exclama-t-il, tapant la couverture du livre de Draco d'un doigt aux os fins.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ton père aussi a eu l'envie subite de t'offrir un familier ? »

« Yep, il a dit que c'était pour mon anniversaire. Maman n'était pas très impressionnée non plus, elle disait que j'en aurai jamais besoin étant donné que je ne serai jamais au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Papa était furieux, mais tu sais comment est ma mère » dit Blaise sincèrement, tout en traçant des figures sur la vitre.

« Oui, comme la mienne. Aucune des deux ne veut nous voir nous tapir dans l'ombre comme une paire d'animaux sauvages » dit Draco, glissant une main dans sa chemise et sortant sa clochette d'argent, le léger tintement le calmant quelque peu.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à propos de Potter ? Lui parler est impossible et il contrôle les autres maisons. Sans lui de notre côté, tout le monde va partir du principe qu'on est au service de Voldemort. On est foutus sauf s'il réapparaît » chuchota Blaise dans le silence du compartiment, regardant les trois autres sorciers assis devant lui.

« On attend et on ne se fait pas remarquer ; on agit comme des Serpentards le devraient » siffla Draco entre ses dents alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait. Pansy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire séducteur plaqué sur son visage alors qu'elle criait d'excitation.

« Draco ! » Ses bras s'enroulèrent de façon serrée autour du cou de sa proie, et elle commença immédiatement à s'exclamer sur le fait qu'il lui avait manqué pendant l'été. Se dégageant, Draco la repoussa sur le siège en face de lui, écrasant presque au passage Blaise qui dût s'écarter en vitesse.

« Bon Dieu Pansy, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas me toucher ? » gronda Draco et, imaginant la réaction de Damian à la façon dont Pansy le traitait, il ne put retenir le sourire malicieux qui s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à l'image d'un Damian enragé perché sur une Pansy criant de terreur. Avec la présence de Pansy dans le compartiment, aucun des sorciers ne sentit le besoin de continuer leur discussion.

* * *

Harry était assis, mécontent, dans sa cage, jetant des regards furieux aux nombreux chats et hiboux perchés autour de lui. Le compartiment était horriblement bruyant, empli des cris aigus et perçants des nombreux animaux qui essayaient tous en même temps d'appeler leur maître. Plaquant ses oreilles en arrière, Harry lâcha un rugissement menaçant qui se répercuta dans l'espace confiné qu'était le compartiment. Le silence se fit dans le wagon à animaux pendant un bref moment avant qu'un miaulement solitaire ne fasse redémarrer toute la cacophonie. Se tournant dos à eux, Harry s'allongea et posa sa patte sur la boîte de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue qu'il avait chipé à Draco plus tôt dans la journée. Ouvrant délicatement la boîte, il s'occupa de son festin, ne prêtant plus attention au courant d'air froid qui lui frôlait les flancs, ni à la masse d'animaux sauvages criant derrière lui.

* * *

Draco fronça les sourcils de mécontentement alors qu'il descendait du train, et, essayant toujours de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa boîte de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, il regarda vers l'arrière du train dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le déchargement du wagon à animaux. Se frayant un chemin à travers la horde de premières années regroupés autour d'Hagrid, il ignora les nombreux doigts pointés sur le groupe de Serpentards. Grimpant gracieusement dans une des calèches qui attendaient, Draco frissonna à cause du froid qui semblait s'infiltrer dans son corps avant de resserrer sa cape autour de lui. Il espéra que Damian allait bien ; la fourrure de la panthère était si fine qu'elle avait dû être frigorifiée. Regardant avec colère à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, il observa le château perché au sommet d'une falaise, fortement éclairé il semblait accueillant à tous.

La grande salle se remplissait doucement d'élèves ; des centaines de bougies dansaient joyeusement au dessus de leur tête, faisant paraître l'immense salle plus petite et chaleureuse. Draco était assis entre Crabbe et Goyle avec Blaise en face de lui ; Pansy avait accepté de mauvais coeur la place à côté de Blaise. Balayant la grande salle du regard, Draco remarqua que plusieurs élèves jetaient des regards vers la table des Serpentards. Draco leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, faisant un signe de la tête à son parrain avant de se concentrer sur le directeur qui venait de se lever pour faire son discours.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que nous puissions manger, il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois vous informer. Vous devez tous savoir que le couloir du troisième étage qui est fermé est interdit à tous les élèves. Sachez également que la forêt interdite est interdite à tous les élèves, et que, sauf dans le cas où vous êtes en retenue avec un professeur, votre présence dans la forêt est inacceptable. J'ai aussi une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer ; Harry Potter ne sera pas parmi nous cette année. Il a été décidé qu'il recevrait un meilleur entraînement s'il allait à Durmstrang. Beaucoup d'entre vous vont aussi remarquer qu'il y a de nouveaux animaux avec nous. Plusieurs membres de cette école ont acquis des familiers liés par le sang. Bien que ces animaux puissent paraître amicaux, je vous demande de ne pas essayer de les toucher et de ne menacer leur maître à aucun moment. Je crois que c'est tout, profitez bien de votre repas ». Avec un léger 'crac', la nourriture apparut sur les tables et le bourdonnement excité des voix empli la salle.

« Durmstrang ? » murmura Blaise, relevant le mensonge alors que plusieurs autres autour de lui hochait de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Harry Potter aimait Poudlard ; l'idée qu'il puisse aller dans une autre école était purement démentielle. Secouant la tête, Draco échangea un regard avec Blaise avant de s'occuper de son repas.


	10. Bienvenue à la maison

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue à la maison**

Les murs étaient faits de pierre gris clair et le sol était recouvert de plusieurs épais tapis émeraude. Les valises de Draco étaient apparues dans un 'crac' et avaient atterri en faisant un bruit sourd, pendant que la cage de Harry l'avait laissé tomber en tas sur le sol avant de disparaître, le laissant couché à moitié sans dessus dessous avec son coussin posé sur lui. Grondant contre le rude traitement qu'il venait de recevoir, il planta les griffes dans son coussin et le déchiqueta de part en part. Jetant des regards furieux au désordre qu'il avait créé, il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, ignorant l'immense lit d'1m95 de large couvert de draps en velours vert et noir.

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était remplie d'élèves ; des premières aux septièmes années, tous s'étaient assemblés là pour écouter leur directeur de maison. Severus Snape était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, surveillant la masse d'élèves grouillant devant lui. Soupirant, il s'installa plus profondément dans les coussins du siège, appréciant la chaleur du feu avant de commencer le discours adressé à sa maison. 

« Je voudrais à nouveau vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue à Serpentard, que vous soyez nouveau ou pas. Serpentard est bien plus qu'un groupe qui cherche à atteindre les mêmes buts, on est une famille. Dans cette maison, vous allez trouver tous les élèves dont personne d'autre ne veut, nous sommes des parias alors soyez prêts à être traités comme si vous étiez malveillants par les autres maisons. J'attends de vous que vous les ignoriez, il n'y aura pas de bagarre qui pourrait résulter en une perte de points. Si vous avez quelque problème que ce soit, parlez-en immédiatement à un élève plus âgé ou à moi-même.

Il y a cette année plusieurs nouveaux membres de la maison qui n'ont pas été présentés à la Répartition. Ce sont les familiers dont le directeur a parlé. Je vous rappelle que vous ne devez en aucun cas les menacer ou les toucher si vous n'avez pas la permission du sorcier ou de la sorcière à qui ils appartiennent pour le faire. Maintenant je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance et trouver vos lits ». Ceci étant dit, le professeur Snape ouvrit une porte cachée dans le mur avant de la traverser et de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Draco jeta un regard furieux à plusieurs des premières années qui le regardaient avec ébahissement ; évidement, ça aurait aidé que Blaise ne dise pas que le Prince de Serpentard avait l'air fatigué ce soir. Secouant la tête en voyant son ami faire des siennes, Draco s'avança pour prendre possession du fauteuil qu'il avait déclaré sien depuis sa première année. S'asseyant devant la source de chaleur qu'était le feu, il regarda pensivement les flammes orange qui y dansaient. Il releva brusquement la tête en sentant un léger tapotement sur son épaule ; se retournant pour voir qui le touchait, il soupira de soulagement en voyant Blaise se tenir légèrement en arrière de sa chaise. 

« Je voulais juste te présenter Nox Noctis Spes, je sais que c'est un peu long donc tu peux l'appeler Nox. Je pensais qu'on devrait présenter nos familiers comme on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec les classes et les repas, il faudra bien qu'ils s'habituent les uns aux autres » expliqua Blaise, passant ses doigts dans la fourrure d'un grand loup blanc. Le loup blanc arrivait légèrement plus haut que la taille de Blaise et avait des yeux dorés qui brillaient à la lumière du feu. Il avait un collier en or autour du cou, incrusté de saphirs et de runes de protection. Derrière Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient silencieux, jouant comme toujours leur rôle de sentinelles.

« Thelma » grogna Crabbe, pointant du doigt le petit écureuil roux perché sur son épaule.

« Louise » grommela Goyle, sortant un petit tamia (NdE1) de la poche intérieure de ses robes, tenant la petite créature en l'air devant lui. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Draco qui était assis là et les regardait tous les trois en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien ? Est-ce que tu vas chercher ton familier ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? » dit Blaise, faisant mine de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre de Draco. Grondant, Draco se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre mais fut intercepté par Pansy qui lui fourra une boule de poils noire et soyeuse sous le nez.

« Oh Draco, il faut que tu voies mon familier. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? J'espère qu'elle s'entendra bien avec ton familier ; je parie qu'ils seront absolument adorables ensemble. Je l'ai appelée Midnight Jade. Pourquoi ne te dépêches-tu pas d'aller chercher ton familier pour que tout le monde voie ce que ton père t'as donné » ronronna-t-elle, alors que le petit renard noir qu'elle tenait retroussait les babines, grognant de façon mécontente à cause du fait que Pansy le secouait, et claquant ses petits crocs pour montrer son énervement.

« Eloigne cet animal infesté de puces de mon visage Pansy » ordonna Draco, tenant une main devant lui pour se protéger de l'animal qui se débattait. Remarquant la main tendue, le petit animal vicieux saisit l'occasion pour attraper un des doigts de Draco et y planter fermement ses crocs. Sifflant entre ses dents à cause de la douleur, Draco tint son doigt ensanglanté contre sa poitrine ; le reste de la salle commune était devenue silencieuse, observant le drame qui se déroulait devant eux. Tous les visages pâlirent en entendant le son résonnant de l'impact de quelque chose de grand et lourd contre la porte de Draco. Tous les occupants de la pièce relâchèrent leur souffle de soulagement en voyant que la porte avait tenu, mais ils l'avaient fait trop tôt. La lourde porte craqua et se tordit au fur et à mesure que plus de poids s'appuyait dessus, pour finir par tomber dans la pièce, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Tous les yeux fixèrent sous le choc la panthère perchée au-dessus des débris. Les émeraudes s'enflammèrent alors que la panthère battait furieusement de la queue puis rugit dans le silence de la salle commune de Serpentard. Descendant de la porte détruite d'une démarche coulante, la panthère s'accroupit en position de chasse, puis se mit à traquer la source de la douleur de Draco. Accroupie si bas que son ventre touchait le sol, la panthère s'avança, ses crocs bien en vue alors qu'elle sifflait et crachait.

Pansy cria de peur en voyant l'animal approcher et, faisant la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser, elle jeta le renard à la gueule de la panthère. Dans un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, le renard fut attrapé en plein vol, puis cloué au sol sous une large patte, et maintenu là alors que la panthère grognait de façon mécontente. La pièce était mortellement silencieuse tandis que tout le monde attendait de voir quel serait le prochain mouvement de la panthère. Un léger grondement venant de derrière fit se tourner tous les yeux vers Nox, qui avait arqué ses pattes et baissé sa tête, ses poils hérissés alors qu'il répondait au défi de la panthère. Blaise attrapa le collier du loup et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger mais il semblait avoir des problèmes à restreindre l'animal.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller chercher le professeur Snape ? » suggéra Draco sur un ton sarcastique, jetant un regard furieux aux autres élèves qui étaient restés ahuris et horrifiés dans la pièce. Levant les yeux au ciel, il regarda un deuxième année disparaître à toute vitesse par la porte qui menait hors de la salle commune. Un grondement sifflant et un faible jappement le firent se retourner en vitesse pour voir Damian secouer le renard par l'arrière de son cou. Inspirant un grand coup, il s'avança et commença à parler à la panthère passablement énervée.

« Allez Damian, on sait tous les deux que ce petit renard n'avait pas l'intention de me mordre. Elle aurait volontiers mordu Pansy, mais dans la même situation qu'elle j'aurais aussi attrapé la main la plus propre plutôt que celle qui a traîné on ne sait où ». Des gloussements s'élevèrent dans la salle commune des cachots aux paroles de Draco. Pansy siffla de colère et commença à s'avancer vers Draco avec une main levée mais se figea en entendant le crachement menaçant de la panthère.

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas le pauvre animal partir ? Après tout je pense qu'il souffre assez d'être lié à Pansy pour le reste de sa vie ». Draco s'avança lentement vers l'endroit où la panthère était accroupie, mais recula précipitamment quand la panthère fit un mouvement brusque de la tête. La renarde noire fut envoyée aux pieds de Pansy dans une glissade. Draco ramena sa main sur la fourrure de velours du félin, soupirant de soulagement alors que la panthère commençait à ronronner doucement sous ses caresses.

« Une panthère ? » beugla Blaise ; maintenant que l'incident était terminé, il se sentait libre de s'exprimer à nouveau. « Ton père t'as donné une panthère ? Tu rigoles ? Papa m'a offert un loup car ils sont plus forts que les chiens mais ils sont aussi moins fidèles. Les félins n'ont pas de maîtres ! Comment, par l'Enfer, vas-tu entraîner une panthère mâle adulte ? »

« C'est simple, avec amour, expliqua Draco, grattant le menton du chat alors qu'il était appuyé plus fort contre sa main. Je le protègerai toujours et il me protègera toujours, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ».

« tu vas entraîner une panthère avec amour ? Est-ce qu'on t'a frappé trop fort cet été ? Tu t'es cogné la tête sur quelque chose peut-être ? » demanda Blaise, regardant sous le choc le couple étalé sur le sol des cachots, la panthère ronronnant joyeusement sous les mains de son sorcier.

« Non, rien ne m'a frappé depuis que je l'ai. La seule personne qui a levé la main sur moi a été blessée par les griffes de Damian. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ferait la même chose avec quiconque essaierait de me faire mal » murmura Draco, se levant de la position accroupie qu'il avait prise pour mieux pouvoir caresser son familier et laissant une main sur le dessus de la tête du félin. « Peux-tu en dire de même ? Est-ce que Nox a grogné contre tout ce qui pouvait te faire du mal ? » En voyant le regard honteux de son ami, Draco soupira. Il tendit sa main à Blaise et les deux se serrèrent la main, réparant ainsi leur amitié qui avait failli se briser pour rien.

« En ce qui concerne l'entraînement, un loup ou un chien dépends énormément des ordres qu'on lui donne ; les félins ont leur manière particulière de faire les choses. Je l'avais enfermé dans une pièce une fois où je devais voir mon père et il m'a trouvé. Il s'est jeté à travers une fenêtre du deuxième étage pour arriver jusqu'à moi et me protéger. Il écoute, tout le temps, et semble savoir ce qu'il faut faire et comment le faire » dit Draco doucement, regardant dans les yeux émeraude qui pétillaient. Remarquant tous les élèves qui se tenaient dans la salle commune, il fronça les sourcils rapidement et exigea de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. Tous se précipitèrent immédiatement vers diverses portes ou escaliers pour se dépêcher d'arriver jusqu'à leur lit avant que le Prince de Serpentard ne leur envoie sa panthère aux trousses.

Draco soupira alors qu'il regardait les élèves fuir la pièce, puis se tourna pour regarder d'un air furieux Pansy qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, le visage blanc comme la craie. Il retroussa ses lèvres de dégoût.

« Je t'avais dit avant de ne jamais me toucher Pansy et je le pensais ». Se détournant d'elle, il se frotta le front et fronça les sourcils à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient derrière lui, leurs familiers à côté d'eux et attendant l'ordre de leur maître. « Bon, ben voici mon familier Damian » dit Draco pour présenter celui-ci, comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. « Et je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous finir par s'apprécier ». Damian s'était mis à faire les cents pas devant Draco, grondant doucement malgré le fait que la menace soit passée. Marquant une pause, le félin se dirigea droit sur Draco avec une détermination qu'on ne pouvait voir que chez quelqu'un en mission. La panthère dessina un cercle serré autour de Draco, laissant une fin ligne de poils noirs derrière elle ; Damian s'arrêta juste devant Draco et s'accroupit. Sa tête se cogna contre le genou de celui-ci, déséquilibrant le jeune sorcier momentanément avant qu'une main posée sur la tête responsable de ça ne l'aide à retrouver son équilibre.

« Stop Damian. Merde, ça va prendre une éternité pour enlever tous ces poils de mes robes, tu as de la chance d'être un chat noir » s'exclama Draco en frottant frénétiquement sa cape et son pantalon dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des poils qui s'y accrochaient.

« Demain soir, après le dîner, vous viendrez tous dans la salle de potion. Après le désordre je viens de voir, je crois que vous avez tous besoin de vous entraîner à contrôler vos familiers et à vous servir du lien du mieux que vous pouvez ». La voix dure du professeur Snape et son apparition soudaine fit sursauter tout le monde dans la salle. Ni Nox ni Damian ne sursautèrent, signe certain qu'ils avaient entendu le professeur entrer dans la salle commune. « Je dois aussi vous informer que bien que vos familiers soient apprivoisés, ils devront être tenus en laisse en permanence en dehors de la salle commune de Serpentard ». Esquissant un sourire narquois en entendant les grognements qu'émirent les cinq élèves, il quitta la pièce sans un autre mot, la porte claquant derrière lui. Le 'Maintenant allez au lit' qui parvint de façon étouffée aux élèves leur fit se souhaiter bonne nuit en chuchotant puis se diriger vers leur dortoir ou chambre privée.

* * *

Damian était étalé au pied du lit de Draco, le regardant faire des allers et retours dans sa chambre en fulminant et jurer à propos de la porte détruite, qui était toujours oubliée par terre, ainsi qu'à propos des bouts de coussin déchirés qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. 

« Tu as détruit ton coussin alors où par l'Enfer vas-tu dormir ? demanda Draco, s'arrêtant juste assez longtemps pour regarder la panthère satisfaite qui occupait pour le moment son lit. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse dormir sur le lit non plus ». Se tournant vers la porte, il sortit sa baguette, jetant le sort pour réparer celle-ci. Regardant le bois se réparer en refermant les fissures et remplissant les marques de griffes, il jeta un autre sort sur le coussin de Damian. Quand la porte fut entièrement réparée, Draco la fit flotter et se réemboîter sur ses charnières d'un coup de baguette. Le coussin de la panthère refusa de retrouver sa forme originelle, ayant l'air plutôt défoncé et inconfortable de l'avis de Draco. Soupirant, il rassembla les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour se coucher et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain des Serpentards. Réapparaissant trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, il trouva Damian profondément endormi sur le lit et rien ne put faire bouger la panthère, quels que soient les efforts que Draco mit à la tirer ou la pousser. Grommelant dans sa barbe, Draco grimpa dans le lit, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton ; il s'assura aussi de bien planter un pied dans le flan du félin avant de fermer les yeux et de céder à l'appel du sommeil.

* * *

Note d'Elentári 1 : Petit écureuil d'Amérique du Nord et de Russie, rayé sur la longueur. 

Note d'Elentári 2 : Je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai aussi posté le traduction d'un one-shot HPLM il y a pas longtemps. Si vous voulez aller jeter un oeil...


	11. Renforcer les liens

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire est publiée dans sa version originale sur FFnet ( http/ ) et appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

Rappel des familiers :

Draco Malfoy – Damian, léopard/panthère noire

Lucius Malfoy – Steele, loup gris

Severus Snape – Nerva, berger allemand

Pansy Parkinson – Midnight Jade, renard

Blaise Zabini – Nox, loup

Gregory Goyle – Louise, tamia (écureuil rayé d'Amérique du Nord)

Vincent Crabbe – Thelma, écureuil roux

* * *

**Renforcer les liens**

« Descends, Damian » ordonna Draco, jetant un regard furieux à la panthère perchée au sommet de l'armoire qui grinçait sous le poids. La panthère gronda et battit de la queue nerveusement, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors que Draco agitait une chaîne argentée devant lui. Des yeux émeraude calculateurs se tournèrent furtivement vers la porte ouverte avant de revenir se poser sur le sorcier qui le regardait, furieux. Damian changea de position, l'énorme armoire grinçant sinistrement alors que la panthère se préparait à sauter. « Severus a dit que tu avais besoin d'être tenu en laisse uniquement en dehors de Serpentard, en plus cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Une fois que Dumbledore aura vu comme tu es bien élevé, je suis sûr qu'il m'autorisera à te garder sans laisse » supplia Draco, regardant par dessus son épaule en direction de la porte ouverte, les voix s'élevant à l'extérieur l'informant que Blaise n'allait pas attendre patiemment beaucoup plus longtemps. Un craquement sonore le fit se retourner sur lui même juste à temps pour voir la panthère bondir, puis passer au-dessus de sa tête en direction de la porte ouverte. Souriant narquoisement et jubilant, Draco se tourna et agita sa baguette en direction de la porte, qui claqua, se fermant quelques secondes seulement avant que la panthère ne s'écrase dessus. Draco se précipita avant que la panthère ne puisse se remettre de l'impact, clipsant la laisse sur le collier d'argent avant de murmurer « alors, c'était pas si terrible, hein ? »

* * *

Harry marchait gracieusement à côté de Nox, légèrement en arrière et à la droite de Draco. Il avait passé une partie du trajet à observer les réactions des élèves qu'ils avaient rencontré tout au long du chemin et l'autre partie à étudier celles de Nox. L'énorme loup semblait être plus intelligent qu'un loup normal ; étudiant les possibilités avant de bouger et agissant prudemment en fonction de la manière dont Blaise se tenait ou parlait. Jetant un oeil derrière lui à Thelma et Louise, perchées sur l'épaule de leur maître, il remarqua la même attention portée aux mouvements du groupe. Intéressant, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ultra protecteur lors de ce premier trajet ensemble dans l'école. Ils attiraient beaucoup trop d'attention au goût de Harry, les cris de certains Poufsouffles suffisaient à le rendre sourd et ses oreilles en résonnaient encore. Evidement, il pouvait s'imaginer l'image qu'ils devaient projeter à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient ; danger et mort réunis.

* * *

Draco fit une pause avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Jetant un oeil à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, il resserra sa prise sur la laisse de Damian avant d'ouvrir les portes en grand et d'entrer comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour observer le petit groupe tandis qu'il se dirigeait en paradant vers la table des Serpentards. La salle resta silencieuse alors que les Serpentards s'asseyaient au bout de la table, se plaçant de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous voir Draco. Nox se glissa habilement sous la table pour s'appuyer contre les mollets de Blaise alors que Damian se plaçait dos à Draco de manière à pouvoir observer les élèves se déplacer dans la salle. Draco claqua des doigts, avant de placer délicatement de la nourriture sur son assiette. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un léger 'crac' derrière Draco.

« Va chercher le petit-déjeuner de Damian et assure-toi que la viande est ce qu'il y a de plus frais en cuisine » ordonna Draco, sans même lever les yeux de la saucisse qu'il était en train de recouvrir de sirop (NdE1).

« Oui, maître » glapit l'elfe de maison, émettant un petit cri aigu quand le regard de Damian se posa sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu disparaître. Damian gronda de façon mécontente face au fait de devoir encore attendre avant de manger mais se tourna en sentant une légère caresse sur son dos. Un petit morceau de saucisse trempé de sirop était suspendu devant son museau et il étendit la tête pour prendre délicatement la viande dans la main de Draco.

« C'est bien » murmura Draco, content que la panthère ait accepté la nourriture gentiment plutôt que de se jeter dessus. Se penchant en avant sur le banc, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

« Alors ? chuchota-t-il, tu as entendu parler de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, mais apparemment ça a déclenché un tumulte chez les Griffondors. Même la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe ne savaient pas qu'il avait été transféré » répondit Blaise dans un sifflement, se tournant pour voir réapparaître l'elfe de maison avec deux bols.

« Listy a apporté les petits-déjeuners de monsieur Damian et de monsieur Nox » dit l'elfe d'une voix criarde, essayant de maintenir les deux bols en équilibre. Draco tendit la main et attrapa le bol de Nox, le passant à Blaise qui le posa devant son familier. Plaçant délicatement le bol de Damian sur le banc à côté de lui, Draco prit un petit morceau de viande rouge et, le tenant tendrement entre ses doigts, l'offrit à son familier. Les émeraudes brillèrent fortement sous le faux ciel de la salle alors que la panthère prenait la viande dans la main de Draco avant de se mettre à manger le reste de son repas. Draco se remit à manger ses oeufs, faisant signe à Blaise de continuer.

« Eh bien, les Serdaigles pensent que c'est purement un changement pour des questions de puissance magique. Ils pensent que Tu-sais-qui sera moins susceptible de le poursuivre s'il est seul et sans la protection de Dumbledore, ils pensent qu'il aura plutôt tendance à envoyer ses mangemorts après Potter. Maintenant, le –» Un cri interrompit Blaise avant qu'il puisse continuer à raconter les derniers potins. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la salle alors que tous les yeux se tournaient pour regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards où Pansy tenait sa main près de sa poitrine. De petites gouttes de sang étaient tombées au sol depuis ses doigts qui arboraient maintenant plusieurs marques semblables à celles que Draco portait.

« Espèce d'animal stupide ! Je vais te tuer et te transformer en manchon ! » Ses mots déclenchèrent des exclamations d'horreur un peu partout dans la salle. Pansy avait déjà sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée en direction du renard noir qui tirait frénétiquement sur sa laisse.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, si vous voulez bien ranger votre baguette, je suis sûr que nous pourrons régler ceci. » Le roulement apaisant de la voix de Dumbledore fit écho dans la salle étrangement silencieuse. Draco se tendit et baissa les yeux vers Damian qui s'était levé et avait baissé la tête, sa queue battant l'air lentement alors que la panthère surveillait la sorcière avec attention. Remontant une main le long du dos du félin vers son collier, Draco déclipsa la laisse discrètement ; s'assurant que personne à part les Serpentards n'avait remarqué la manœuvre. Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que Pansy allait écouter mais le renard glapit particulièrement fort, ce qui fit que Pansy leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche.

« Va, Damian » murmura Draco, si bas que les seules oreilles qui entendirent ses mots furent celles des familiers. La panthère était en vol avant même que Draco ne finisse sa phrase, bondissant vers Pansy dont les yeux ne purent apercevoir qu'un éclair noir avant qu'elle ne soit projetée au sol. Sa baguette glissa sur le sol alors qu'elle était sans pitié immobilisée au sol par le poids du félin et que des crocs capables de broyer des os se refermèrent sur l'arrière de son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de dire quoique ce soit. Des cris s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans la salle à la vue de la panthère calmement assise sur Pansy, gardant sa position et semblant attendre un ordre de son maître.

« Monsieur Malfoy, demandez s'il vous plait à votre familier de descendre de mademoiselle Parkinson » dit Dumbledore, se dirigeant calmement vers Pansy qui pleurait, toujours immobilisée sous Damian.

« Damian, viens » ordonna Draco, tendant une main vers le gros chat. Le félin grogna et resserra sa prise sur Pansy qui glapit et commença à crier. Le professeur Snape arriva à ce moment-là, les mains derrière le dos tandis qu'il examinait la situation tout en restant à ce qu'il estimait être une distance de sécurité.

« Peut-être, Draco, devrais-tu essayer une autre méthode pour appeler ton chat » ordonna Snape, faisant des cercles autour de la panthère enragée qui se tenait perchée sur un des membres de sa maison. « Essaie ton lien mental plutôt ». Le professeur McGonagall sembla alors apparaître de nulle part, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc alors qu'elle attrapait sa baguette.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous allez enlever cet animal de là tout de suite ! » hurla-t-elle, regardant furieusement Draco avant de décocher le même regard au professeur Snape. « Je suggère que vous aidiez monsieur Malfoy, Severus, avant que quelque chose ne tourne mal. »

« Non, Minerva. Je crois que je vais laisser Draco et Dumbledore arranger ce problème » murmura Severus Snape doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur son filleul.

Draco se concentra complètement sur Damian, étudiant le corps du félin avec attention avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur lui-même. Repérant rapidement sa magie comme son père lui avait appris, il examina la sphère bleue qui brillait dans sa poitrine. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda de plus près ; détectant quelque chose de bizarre dans le flot de sa magie, il s'approcha pour trouver un fil de magie verte foncée enroulé autour de la sienne. Entourant prudemment ce fil avec sa magie, il sursauta légèrement et failli perdre la prise qu'il avait alors qu'une autre présence se manifestait à lui. Des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens vinrent envahir son esprit : un but, de la colère, de l'espoir, de l'amour et de la peur. Resserrant sa prise sur le fil vert qui ondulait, il espéra avec tout ce qu'il avait que ça allait marcher.

_Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?_ murmura Draco au fil.

_Parce qu'il y a une raison pour que je ne le soit pas ? Elle aurait fait du mal à un pauvre animal sans raison._ La voix tourbillonna dans son esprit, encerclant sa magie et faisant écho dans son être même.

_Le renard l'a mordue, est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison valable ?_ demanda Draco à la voix, sentant l'autre présence bouger dans son esprit.

_Si, mais pourquoi le renard l'a-t-il mordue ? Tout le monde s'imagine que la renarde a attaqué juste parce qu'elle le pouvait... un familier ne blesserait jamais son maître sans une bonne raison. Te blesser serait me blesser moi-même et je ne suis pas sadique. Demande-lui, demande à Pansy pourquoi la renarde a attaqué._ siffla la voix, sa colère revenant. Draco envoya rapidement un sentiment apaisant dans un effort de calmer la présence.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda Severus, qui regardait patiemment la panthère qui avait relâché quelque peu sa prise sur Pansy, mais sans la laisser partir.

« Il veut savoir ce que Pansy a fait à Midnight Jade » expliqua Draco, ramenant son regard vers son familier.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, dit le professeur Snape d'une voix traînante, veuillez s'il vous plait nous dire ce qui est arrivé à votre familier pour l'énerver ainsi».

« Rien, je n'ai rien fait ! » cria Pansy, ce qui eut pour résultat que Damian gronda et resserra ses mâchoires.

« Dis la vérité Pansy, avant que je ne le laisse te tuer » la mit en garde Draco, sa colère augmentant tandis que la présence dans sa tête rugissait face aux mensonges de Pansy.

« Très bien ! Elle n'écoute pas et elle mord. J'ai donc arrêté de la nourrir pour la punir. Maintenant dis lui de me lâcher ». Le volume de sa voix augmenta sous l'effet de la terreur alors que l'animal allongé sur elle rugissait tout contre son dos.

_Tu vois, elle le mérite. Elle mérite de ressentir la terreur que la petite renarde a été forcée de sentir. De souffrir pour n'avoir pas compris la situation et pour avoir agi sans penser ou suivre ses sentiments. _murmura la présence, calme maintenant que la situation était sur le point d'être rectifiée.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, avoir un familier est un privilège. Vous avez trahi la confiance de votre familier, pour cette raison je la retire de votre garde. Elle sera gardée sur les terres de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que je puisse contacter votre père pour qu'il vienne la prendre » annonça le directeur, prenant délicatement dans ses bras le petit renard noir qui se cachait, tremblant, sous la table des Serpentards. « Est-ce que vous voulez bien demander à votre panthère de descendre de mademoiselle Parkinson, que je puisse lui parler en face, s'il vous plait ».

_Damian, peux-tu descendre de Pansy s'il te plait ?_ demanda Draco à la voix dans son esprit qui semblait satisfaite.

_Bien sûr, Draco. Tu n'as qu'à le demander._ Avec ça, la voix s'éteignit ; elle était toujours présente, mais faiblement, comme si elle s'était éloignée. Draco regarda Damian descendre de son perchoir et venir vers lui, s'arrêtant avant de frotter sa tête contre la main tendue de Draco.

« C'est bien » murmura Draco en s'asseyant, laissant la panthère poser sa tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il caressait doucement la fourrure de velours. Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent et la panthère émit un doux ronronnement. Toute la salle regardait émerveillée la douceur qu'il existait entre les deux, Draco Malfoy qui était toujours en train de jeter des sorts et des commentaires sarcastiques à tout le monde était assis là, caressant tranquillement sa panthère sans se soucier du reste de l'école.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, pour votre comportement, vous allez faire perdre cent points à votre maison et être en retenue avec monsieur Rusard pendant un mois. Le mauvais traitement de tout animal est inacceptable, mais envers un familier ce type de comportement est impardonnable. La relation entre un familier et son maître est entièrement basée sur la confiance, comme l'ont démontré monsieur Malfoy et son familier ; vous avez heurté la confiance que vous accordait votre familier et elle ne vous pardonnera très certainement jamais. Hagrid, si vous voulez bien être assez aimable pour prendre soin de Midnight Jade jusqu'à ce que monsieur Parkinson puisse venir la chercher, cela serait hautement apprécié ». Tendant le renard à Hagrid, Dumbledore sortit de la salle. Pansy fondit en pleurs et s'enfuit de la salle, bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage.

* * *

Draco prit l'emploi du temps que lui tendait son directeur de maison, grognant de façon mécontente en y jetant un oeil. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller en potion maintenant, surtout potion avec les Griffondors. Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus, il leva un sourcil en regardant Blaise qui grimaça et hocha de la tête, apparemment dans le même bateau que Draco. Flattant doucement la tête de Damian de la main, il se leva et retourna vers les dortoirs des Serpentards pour y prendre ses livres avant que les cours ne commencent, un Damian sans sa laisse le suivant de près.

* * *

Note de Elentári 1 : Le dico indiquait aussi 'mélasse raffinée' mais j'ai préféré mettre sirop car je ne sais pas vous, mais 'mélasse' ne me parle pas _du tout_. 


	12. L’amitié ne connaît pas de limites

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**L'amitié ne connaît pas de limites**

Draco était assis calmement à côté de Blaise dans la salle de potions quand le professeur Snape entra en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ses robes noires volaient derrière lui, il ressemblait à un démon vengeur et aurait probablement continué à y ressembler si des griffes aiguisées comme des poignards n'avaient pas trouvé leur chemin à travers le tissu ondulant. La traction soudaine et la déchirure firent quasiment tomber le professeur en arrière avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre en s'appuyant sur un coin de son bureau.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous enlever les griffes de votre familier de mes robes ? » siffla Snape, regardant furieusement les brillantes émeraudes qui étaient fixées de façon rieuse sur ses yeux noirs.

« Lâche-le, Damian » murmura Draco en essayant de ne pas rire devant la situation. La panthère gronda doucement avant de retirer la patte coupable.

_Il l'a cherché. Je parie qu'il passe chaque porte du château de cette manière, tel une horrible chauve-souris noire cherchant un pauvre élève à attaquer_ murmura la voix dans sa tête avant de rire joyeusement, faisant sourire Draco devant le plaisir que son familier tirait de l'embarras de Snape.

_Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord sur ce point, il a toujours aimé faire une entrée_ remarquée dit Draco sur un ton songeur, regardant son parrain faire les cents pas à l'avant de la classe, avant de faire claquer sa baguette contre le tableau. Le bruit sec rappela à l'ordre tous les membres présents de la maison Gryffondor qui ouvrirent alors leur livre, sortirent leur plume et se préparèrent pour l'heure de pur enfer qu'ils étaient sur le point d'affronter.

* * *

S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et admirant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés pendant que Blaise marmonnait et prenait soigneusement en note ses observations sur la potion verte et agitée de remous dans le chaudron devant eux, Draco saisit l'occasion pour écouter les potins parcourant la pièce. Les Gryffondors semblaient être en train de discuter de la disparition de leur Sauveur. Ecoutant avec intérêt, Draco resta pratiquement bouche bée sous le choc en entendant les murmures venant de la belette. 

« Hé Draco, passe moi le- » Blaise fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par le coup de coude de Draco dans ses côtes. Jetant un oeil furieux à son ami, Draco fit un signe de tête en direction des Gryffondors avant de reprendre la contemplation de ses ongles, une main jouant avec les douces oreilles de Damian. Ses yeux se déplacèrent pour regarder son parrain qui était en train de soigneusement préparer une potion pour Madame Pomfrey, ignorant complètement le soulèvement Gryffondor qui avait lieu dans le fond de la classe.

* * *

« Tu penses qu'il a vraiment changé d'école, Hermione ? » un des garçons de Gryffondor demanda, se penchant en avant pour souffler la question à la personne la plus intelligente de l'école. 

« Harry ne ferait jamais ça, Seamus. Il sait qu'on a besoin de lui ici pour nous protéger de Voldemort » marmonna Hermione, se concentrant sur la potion devant elle.

« Où est-il alors Hermione ? » grogna Ron, tapant la poitrine de celle-ci avec son doigt, avant de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'attention de ses camarades Gryffondors. « Ce bâtard est parti et nous a laissé ici pour morts. Nous tous qui l'avons aidé, qui avons risqué nos vies pour lui et ses stupides rêves, il se fout de nous. Vous voyez pas, il est pas revenu nous sauver cette fois-ci. Ce petit crétin trouillard a fui comme un petit chaton effrayé. Ce putain de chapeau aurait du l'envoyer dans les cachots avec les autres serpents ! »

gronda Ron, son doigt tapant la table pour marquer ses paroles.

« Mais Ron, rappelle-toi qu'il a sauvé ton père une fois » bégaya Neville, jetant un regard à Hermione pour confirmation. Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre à cette provocation et continuer à traîner le nom de son ami dans la boue, il fut interrompu par la voix froide et posée de Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi la belette, le courage des Gryffondors n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était. En même temps si j'avais des amis comme toi et la Sang-de-bourbe, je serais déjà parti en courant et en criant, et tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ne crient pas ». La lueur dans les yeux gris faisait presque peur. Les Serpentards ricanèrent alors que leur Prince s'avançait vers les Gryffondors, sa panthère le suivant lentement.

« Malfoy, qui essayes-tu de tromper ? Tu n'as pas d'amis... seulement des petits crétins qui te lèchent les bottes pour que leur père puissent rester dans les bonnes grâces du tien » siffla Ron, ses mains s'ouvrant puis se refermant comme s'il essayait de rassembler le courage de frapper le Serpentard. Le grondement sourd de la panthère assise calmement à côté de Malfoy fit s'éloigner Ron de la paire, trébuchant légèrement avant de tomber assis sur sa chaise et de s'accrocher fortement aux bords du bois froid.

« C'est ça, le truc des Serpentards ; on nous a distribué les pires cartes mais nous comprenons le jeu, la belette » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, une main posée sur la tête de Damian qui se tenait étrangement silencieux. « Si Potter avait été envoyé avec nous autres serpents au moins il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter d'être poignardé dans le dos, les Serpentards ont plus de classe que ça ». Souriant narquoisement en voyant la tête que faisait le Gryffondor, Draco se fit demi-tour pour aller se rasseoir, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la panthère qui s'était couchée en une grosse boule de poils noirs sous la table. Jetant un regard inquiet à la panthère, il se mit à genoux à côté de son familier, levant un doigt pour faire taire Blaise qui le regardait sous le choc.

_Damian ?_ Draco chercha à atteindre l'esprit de la panthère à travers le lien télépathique tout en posant une main sur le flanc du félin. L'esprit de la panthère s'enroula fermement autour du sien, de la tristesse, de la peur, et de la fierté lui arrivant par le lien. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _demanda Draco, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu dans les quelques instants passés provoquer ces sentiments qui lui assaillait l'esprit.

Draco sentit l'obscurité tomber sur lui alors qu'une série de visions pulsa à travers le lien. Des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le regardaient apeurés pendant qu'un homme énorme lui criait dessus et le giflait. Une femme ayant la tête d'un cheval hurlait de colère, ignorant le sang qui coulait de ses doigts à lui pour regarder furieusement le vase cassé dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés au sol. Deux garçons plus âgés que lui le surplombaient, la douleur se faisant sentir dans ses côtes alors qu'un pied lourdement chaussé entrait en collision avec son ventre. Un homme plus vieux tombant à travers une arche voilée après avoir été touché par un sort, des mains le retenant alors qu'il pleurait sa perte. La douleur et la peur circulant à travers le lien firent pleurer Draco mentalement, ainsi que demander à la voix de l'aider. Les visions s'arrêtèrent soudainement, les laissant tous deux flotter silencieusement, comme s'ils étaient effrayés de briser le silence qui s'était réinstallé et de redémarrer le flot de visions encore une fois.

_Je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de laisser ça arriver._ chuchota la voix, retournant légèrement dans l'esprit de la panthère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ demanda Draco en envoyant un sentiment d'apaisement vers la voix pour essayer de la ramener vers lui.

_J'ai oublié qui j'étais, j'ai oublié qui je suis censé être, qui on attend que je sois._ Le sentiment d'une grande tristesse se fit sentir à nouveau à travers le lien. Draco aurait pu pleurer en sentant ça, s'étirant il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les émeraudes brillantes de larmes devant lui.

_Qui attend-on que tu sois ?_ murmura-t-il, redoutant la réponse mais devinant ce qui allait suivre.

_Le Sauveur du monde sorcier._ murmura la voix, disparaissant de son esprit.

* * *

Draco leva les yeux vers ceux de Severus Snape, qui s'était approché des deux avec inquiétude. Un Malfoy ne se mettrait jamais à genoux en public, ça manquait de grâce et on risquait de se salir. Les yeux argent de Draco brillaient de larmes contenues alors qu'il regardait la panthère qu'il avait fini par adorer au cours de ces dernières semaines. L'animal qui l'avait protégé, qui s'était tenu devant lui et à ses côtés ces derniers jours était Harry Potter. Harry Potter, qui avait refusé son amitié dans le magasin de madame Guipure, avait attaqué son père pour le défendre. Harry Potter était devenu son ami au cours des derniers jours. Il était devenu la lumière dans la vie de Draco, lui offrant joie et distraction. Le voir se cacher face aux mensonges de ses amis, se tenir là et encaisser n'était pas du tout un comportement typique de Potter. 

Harry avait toujours eu un esprit fier, comme celui d'une panthère, Draco sourit en pensant cela, il aurait craché et feulé s'il devait en arriver là et il ne se serait jamais laissé abattre. Voir son esprit brisé était triste mais en un sens il savait d'où Harry venait. Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle étaient quelques uns des seuls vrais amis qu'il avait, mais même eux n'avaient pas été capables de le protéger de son père. Ils devaient affronter la même chose chez eux, des parents qui les frappaient et les insultaient sans y accorder de pensée ou de sentiment. Il y avait peut-être un Gryffondor quelque part en Harry, mais son coeur était entièrement Serpentard.

* * *

Harry se roula en une boule encore plus petite, heureux que les panthères ne puissent pas exprimer d'émotions. Draco Malfoy savait qui il était. Il savait non seulement que la panthère à laquelle il était lié était Harry Potter mais il avait aussi connaissance du traitement que Harry avait reçu étant enfant. Pleurant intérieurement sa perte, la seule personne à qui il avait jamais commencé à faire confiance pour protéger sa vie allait l'abandonner. Après tout qui voudrait être lié à un jeune sorcier qui était confronté à une mort certaine ? Si les Serpentards avaient une caractéristique, c'était de se protéger avant tout. Draco se débarrasserait de lui à la première chance qu'il aurait. La façon dont il avait été traité récemment avait été une des meilleures qu'il avait reçue dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été traité avec douceur ou comme s'il était fait de verre. Chaque incident dans sa vie avait été pour lui une leçon, personne ne s'inquiétant de la manière dont ça le touchait.

* * *

Harry se figea alors qu'une main se posait délicatement sur sa tête avant de caresser doucement son épaule. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux d'émeraude, il leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco Malfoy qui brillaient farouchement.

_Pourquoi ces larmes Harry ?_ murmura Draco doucement, forçant le lien à s'ouvrir mais n'y envoyant que la joie qu'il n'avait connue que récemment. Les émeraudes battirent en une question muette lui étant adressée, des traces de peur toujours visibles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ?_ demanda Harry, confus en sentant les sentiments qui lui arrivait le long du lien.

_Tu es autant un Serpentard que moi Harry. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des pions pour des personnes plus puissantes que nous. Des adultes qui nous entraînent pour atteindre leurs buts sans penser à notre sécurité ou à nos besoins. Les Serpentards n'ont jamais eu une chance de pouvoir vivre leur propre vie. Nous suivons les chemins tracés par nos pères, nos professeurs, et nos amis. Je t'accepte, Harry, en tant que mon familier et mon ami pour aussi longtemps que tu ressentes le besoin de rester comme tu es._ dit Draco, les yeux dans ceux de la panthère, espérant que Harry verrait la vérité qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

_Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rester comme je suis. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à reprendre mon rôle de Survivant. Pour l'instant je veux juste être Damian, familier de Draco Malfoy_. dit Harry, les émeraudes brillant d'espoir en voyant le sourire qui s'étendait lentement sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

_D'accord, amis et familier jusqu'à ce que tu doives retourner à tes devoirs en tant que Harry Potter._ Draco tendit la main, acceptant la patte tendue avec un sourire narquois avant de se lever et de rassembler ses livres, sortant de la pièce avec Harry qui marchait à côté de lui, fier comme toutes les panthères sont.

* * *

Note de Elentári : Et voila le chapitre tant attendu où Draco découvre qui est Damian. 

Je suis désolée de devoir vous dire que je ne pourrai plus updater aussi souvent (tous les trois jours)pour lemoment. Je vais passer à une fois par semaine car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à vous traduire cette fic pour ça !


	13. Le protecteur de Serpentard

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le protecteur de Serpentard**

La salle commune de Serpentard était complètement silencieuse à l'exception du bruit des plumes grattant sur le parchemin. Chaussures, chaussettes, cravates et robes étaient étalées sur les tables et les chaises de l'immense pièce, créant ainsi une étrange mosaïque vert et argent sur la plus part des meubles. Les Serpentards habituellement gracieux et réservés étaient allongés un peu partout sur le sol, leurs livres ouverts devant eux alors qu'ils travaillaient avec application sur les devoirs qu'on leur avait donné récemment. Harry avait été horriblement surpris quand les élèves avaient abandonné les tables placées un peu partout dans la salle pour s'allonger par terre. Voir Draco allongé sur le ventre, à moitié sous une table était très amusant pour lui, et ce d'autant plus si on prenait en compte le fait que le Serpentard était toujours inquiet à propos de son apparence. Les pâles mèches de cheveux avaient été décoiffées par le blond à force de passer ses mains dedans lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Harry déplaça son regard ensommeillé vers les familiers de Crabbe et Goyle qui se disputaient la possession d'un petit gland. Thelma avait joyeusement tenté d'enterrer le gland dans l'épais tapis avant de retourner en sautillant vers la petite tasse contenant différentes noix. Louise, à son tour, avait récupéré la noix et l'avait stockée dans les plis d'une cape posée sur une table basse. Le vol avait été rapidement découvert et la bataille avait commencé. Un des septièmes années avait finalement perdu patience à force d'entendre les cris des deux familiers enragés et jeté un silencio sur la paire, le seul bruit que l'on entendait maintenant était le léger claquement des noix quand elles étaient gagnées ou perdues. Harry posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant, s'étirant sur la table sur laquelle il était couché.

Le bruit léger de bottes sur les marches de l'escalier venant du dortoir principal fit ouvrir à Harry ses yeux émeraude. Un Serpentard de première année se tenait sur la dernière marche et regardait nerveusement autour de la pièce, un papier froissé dans la main alors qu'il parcourait des yeux les différents groupes d'élèves qui occupaient la pièce. Des septièmes années étalés devant le feu étaient concentrés sur leurs potions, un petit groupe de deuxièmes années suivaient un cours particulier de métamorphose donné par un cinquième année, et plusieurs jeux d'échecs sorciers étaient en cours dans un coin. Harry suivit le garçon des yeux, regardant le jeune élève tenter d'approcher un groupe de filles de sixième année avant de renoncer et de rester seul debout au centre de la pièce. Il resta là pendant une seconde avant de soupirer de façon visible puis de gonfler la poitrine et de lever le nez de cette manière particulière aux Serpentards. Il se dirigea à grands pas à travers la salle commune vers l'entrée de celle-ci, zigzaguant entre les petits groupes puis il poussa la porte, regardant par dessus son épaule avant d'avancer et de laisser la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui.

« Damian, suis-le ». Le murmure de Draco ne semblait être rien de plus qu'un soupir de frustration à propos de son devoir d'histoire récemment assigné. Sa main passa à nouveau dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tournait une page et relisait ce qu'il venait juste d'écrire.

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Harry. _Le couvre-feu n'est pas avant quelques minutes encore_ chuchota-t-il dans l'esprit de Draco en regardant l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée. Le grand serpent avait la tête sur le douze alors que le petit bougeait lentement pour se retrouver sur le dix.

_Un serpent isolé est une proie pour les autres maisons. C'est la raison pour laquelle on se déplace toujours en groupes ; la sécurité se trouve dans le nombre est pratiquement le credo de la maison Serpentard. Sortir seul le soir, même en groupe, n'est que chercher les ennuis._

_Pourquoi alors l'as-tu laissé sortir seul ?_ feula Harry, les yeux émeraudes s'agrandissant aux paroles de Draco. Il bondit de la table dans une explosion de fourrure noire, causant de nombreux sursauts et autres cris de surprises ainsi qu'un juron dit à mi-voix à cause d'un pot d'encre renversé. Sautant par dessus plusieurs élèves, il ouvrit la porte en la poussant avec le museau, jetant un oeil dans le couloir avant de passer le seuil.

_Il doit apprendre à la manière forte. Il a choisi sa fierté plutôt que la prudence, c'est une des plus grosses erreurs faites par les premières années_ murmura Draco de façon absente, manifestement à nouveau concentré sur les papiers devant lui.

Harry s'avança dans le couloir à la poursuite du première année, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre projetée par les différents objets se trouvant dans les couloirs. Son nez et ses moustaches travaillaient fébrilement pour le prévenir de tout danger dans lequel il pourrait se trouver, et enfin il rattrapa le jeune élève. L'odeur du sang frais lui arriva au nez et il ralentit son trot pour continuer à avancer dans une position de chasse, s'arrêtant dans l'ombre à la vue de la scène devant lui, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Le première année avait du sang qui lui coulait du nez, ses yeux brillaient de frayeur alors qu'un élève plus âgé le bloquait contre le mur. Harry identifia rapidement la brute et ses copains comme étant des Serdaigles, secouant sa tête devant leur stupidité pour aller martyriser les autres élèves en portant les couleurs de leur maison. Le garçon tenant le jeune Serpentard se tourna pour faire un commentaire narquois à l'attention de ses amis et permit de ce fait à Harry de bien voir son visage. Terry Boot, un ancien membre de l'AD était en train de menacer un élève qui faisait à peine un tiers de sa taille.

* * *

« Alors comme ça un petit serpent est sorti de son trou » dit Terry Boot en ricanant, lâchant le jeune Serpentard sans arrière-pensée et arrachant le papier froissé qu'il tenait. « Snape t'as envoyé en mission pour son boulot de mangemort, hein ? Pauvre petit mangemort, tout seul au milieu de l'école. Ca serait absolument horrible s'il t'arrivait un truc terrible avant que tu atteignes ta destination ». Souriant en entendant les gémissements du gamin, les Serdaigles se rapprochèrent, faisant craquer les jointures de leurs doigts de façon menaçante tout en suggérant à voix haute différentes façons de blesser et tuer le petit garçon.

* * *

Harry se tint complètement immobile, essayant de trouver un moyen de régler la situation sans apporter des ennuis au petit Serpentard ou à Draco. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent tout d'un coup alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit, avant d'envoyer son esprit à la rencontre de celui de Draco, d'attraper celui-ci et de les lier fermement ensemble.

_Draco_

_Quoi ?_ Le sifflement agacé de Draco fit sourire Harry à la manière d'une panthère.

_J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un sort qui me permettre de parler._ chuchota Harry urgemment, en regardant le scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

_Quoi ?_

_Fais-moi parler Draco !_ hurla pratiquement Harry dans l'esprit de Draco.

_Très bien, laisse moi une minute, je dois trouver un livre _dit Draco, ayant l'air suspicieusement très peu pressé de l'avis d'Harry.

_Je n'ai pas une minute Draco ! Quand tu trouves ce sort, jette le verbalement en pointant ta baguette vers toi et en concentrant toute ta magie sur le lien. Ca devrait le faire._ Harry attendit impatiemment, les sanglots du Serpentard augmentant alors que le groupe devenait plus violent et rétrécissait toujours plus le cercle. Harry sentit un picotement parcourir son corps, entourant sa gorge et lui donnant les capacités vocales dont manquait le corps d'une panthère.

_Est-ce que ça a marché ?_ murmura la voix de Draco de façon anxieuse ; manifestement secoué par le fait d'avoir eu à pointer sa baguette vers lui plutôt que vers un ennemi.

_Oui._ Harry dut se retenir de rire pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent alors qu'il se mettait en position. S'installant dans les plus profondes ténèbres qu'il put trouver, il fit une pause avant de faire connaître sa présence.

* * *

« Tu devrais faire attention, petit aigle, le plus petit serpent est souvent celui dont le venin est le plus mortel » ronronna doucement Harry en longeant le mur. Les pointes éclairées des baguettes des Serdaigles jetaient des ombres sur le mur, ce qui donnait à Harry un moyen de dissimulation parfait pour pouvoir bouger sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Les garçons plus âgés levèrent rapidement leur baguette pour se défendre, les pointant dans diverses directions pour tenter de trouver la source de la voix. 

« Montres toi ! » demanda Terry, avant de sourire narquoisement, l'air de réfléchir, et de pointer sa baguette vers le première année qui tremblait devant lui « Ou je donne au petit serpent quelque chose qui le fera se rappeler de moi ».

« Comme tu veux » vint la réponse chuchotée depuis les ténèbres environnantes, semblant flotter au dessus d'eux avant de disparaître. Des yeux brillants de façon sinistre captèrent la lumière émise par les baguettes alors qu'une panthère sortait de l'ombre. La fourrure du félin brillait sous la caresse de la lumière des baguettes, donnant à la panthère un air délicat avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa taille réelle. Un des Serdaigles jura brusquement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, c'était vraiment dommage qu'il se dirigeait à l'opposé de la tour serdaigle.

« J'attendais mieux que ça de la Maison de l'aigle. Est-ce que j'ai eu tord de penser à vous comme à des amis ? Ceux qui traquent et attaquent les plus jeunes qu'eux ne méritent pas d'être protégés par des gens comme moi ». La panthère commença à tracer un cercle autour du groupe de Serdaigles, sa queue battant régulièrement derrière elle. Terry serra sa baguette dans ses doigts tremblants en essayant de trouver pourquoi cette voix lui semblait tellement familière. La panthère gronda doucement et changea de direction, avançant dans l'ombre hors de leur champ de vision avant de ressortir derrière eux. « La Maison du serpent devra être considérée comme hors de portée par vous et vos copains. Quiconque cherchera à faire du mal à un membre de ma Maison aura à faire à moi, je te suggère donc de passer le mot petit aigle, j'aurais horreur d'avoir à priver Serdaigle d'un membre de son équipe de Quidditch. Avant que je ne prenne l'élève qui est à ma charge et que je ne m'en aille, je vais vous donner un petit conseil : la prochaine fois que vous voulez traîner dans les couloirs à attaquer des élèves sans défense, portez autre chose que les couleurs de votre maison ». La panthère regarda droit dans les yeux de Terry, les orbes brillant fortement avant que la panthère ne fasse demi-tour et ne se dirige vers le tas de robes tremblant qui était roulé en boule sur le sol au pied du mur. Une petite main se posa sur la fourrure de la panthère avant qu'une tête apparaisse, menton et lèvres couvertes de sang.

« Damian. Tu n'es pas supposé sortir de la salle commune sans laisse, le professeur Snape va être furieux » chuchota le jeune Serpentard, regardant avec anxiété les formes qui fuyaient dans le couloir derrière la panthère.

« Ce que Snape ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la panthère, permettant au garçon de s'appuyer sur son flanc avant de l'encourager à se lever et de le pousser en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Un rappel rapide du couvre-feu fit accélérer le jeune garçon, sachant que Snape viendrait dans la salle commune au moment précis du début du couvre-feu pour s'assurer que tout le monde était soit dans son lit soit dans la salle commune avant de commencer ses rondes de nuit.

* * *

La tour Gryffondor était au beau milieu d'une « soirée pour fêter le fait d'avoir survécu au premier jour de classe ». Les élèves riaient de toutes part et se passaient des boissons, certaines alcoolisées et d'autres non, tout en discutant de leur été et en jouant à divers jeux. On pouvait facilement se demander combien allaient survivre au deuxième jour de classe s'ils continuaient à se conduire ainsi. 

Hermione Granger était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit, et regardait par la fenêtre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le bruit venant de la salle commune montait par l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles et la dérangeait dans ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils en regardant la lune suspendue dans le ciel et veillant sur celui-ci, elle souhaita bonne chance à Harry avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner de la fenêtre, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la lune brillante.

Ronald Weasley jouait joyeusement au poker avec Dean, Seamus et Lavande dans un coin sombre de la salle commune. Ignorant les bavardages et les cris de sa maison, il leva son verre et regarda ses cartes en souriant narquoisement, ses doigts caressant doucement l'As de coeur. Le fait qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas là avait traversé l'esprit de beaucoup, les faisant marquer une pause avant de retourner faire la fête. Après tout Harry Potter était en sécurité à Durmstrang, non ?

* * *

Le 12, square Grimmauld était calme, la cuisine mortellement silencieuse pour une pièce si petite remplie d'autant de gens. Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix tenaient des tasses de café dans leurs mains. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient abandonné l'espoir de trouver Harry, supposant que Vous-savez-qui l'avait déjà attrapé. 

« Il y a peut-être quelque part où l'on n'a pas cherché ? » dit un membre doucement, passant un doigt de manière absente sur le bord de sa tasse.

« Il ne sais pas transplaner, il n'a pas de forme animagus, et il n'est certainement pas monté sur son balai pour s'envoler ! » hurla Remus Lupin, frappant du poing sur la table devant lui, ce qui fit sursauter et tenter d'attraper leur baguette plusieurs membres.

« Je crois que vous êtes tous un peu trop inquiets à son sujet ». La voix traînante de Severus Snape fit se tourner les tête vers lui alors que de vicieux jurons lui étaient jetés. Le fait que Severus Snape n'était pas exactement ami avec Harry Potter était largement connu parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Plusieurs membres regardèrent pensivement le professeur avant de hocher de la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Severus ? » La voix calme de Dumbledore apaisa les nerfs de l'Ordre, et amena beaucoup de membres à se rappuyer sur le dossier de leur siège, à se frotter les yeux et à passer la main dans leurs cheveux.

« Je pense qu'Harry Potter est juste sous notre nez et probablement très content là où il est. S'il ne l'était pas, ne pensez-vous pas qu'on aurait eu de ses nouvelles depuis ? » Lentement, des têtes hochèrent pour acquiescer, les yeux regardant pensivement le directeur des Serpentards qui ne portait manifestement plus aucune attention à la conversation se poursuivant autour de lui.

* * *

Terry Boot était assis sur son lit, les rideaux bien fermés autour de la large structure à baldaquin de façon à ce que la lumière ne dérange pas ses voisins de dortoir. Cette voix avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et résonné dans sa tête avant de partir dans un éclat de rire et un chuchotement. La panthère avec ses brillantes émeraudes qui exprimait des émotions dont une panthère ne devrait pas être capable. Les mots choisis prudemment, comme si la panthère l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part avant. Baissant les yeux vers son devoir d'histoire non achevé, il émit un soupir fatigué et regretta mentalement de n'être pas resté dans la salle commune pour une fois plutôt que d'aller chasser les serpents. Les doigts jouant avec la plume qu'il tenait d'une main légère, il baissa les yeux vers le dessin qu'il avait esquissé dans un coin. Un visage qu'il connaissait se fondit parfaitement avec celui qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, tellement parfait dans sa symétrie et pourtant délicat de forme. Harry Potter et la panthère connue sous le nom de Damian. 


	14. Mon Serpentard

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Mon Serpentard**

Draco grogna et roula pour se retourner dans le lit, passant une main sur son visage avant de lentement ouvrir ses yeux bleu pâle. Il faisait encore totalement noir dans la chambre, la seule lumière dans toute cette obscurité venait de par-dessous la porte et du petit espace entre les rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre magique. Cette fenêtre était plutôt un tableau, retranscrivant les mouvements réguliers de la lune et du soleil qui se levaient puis se couchaient. Il manquait pourtant quelque chose que seule une vraie fenêtre pouvait montrer, la vie, un tableau ne pouvait jamais réellement montrer un orage qui grondait ou la neige qui tombait dans un murmure le long de la vitre. C'était une des quelques raisons pour lesquelles Draco détestait la vie dans les cachots, mais comme tous les bons Serpentards, il avait appris à s'adapter.

On était ce jour là un vendredi, son nouveau jour préféré de la semaine. Tous les sixièmes années avaient la matinée de libre pour pouvoir réviser ou s'entraîner, les cours normaux ne reprenant qu'après le repas de midi. Deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal puis Métamorphose et il pouvait dormir jusqu'au déjeuner : le rêve. Murmurant doucement 'Tempus', il regarda les chiffres flottant devant lui avant qu'il ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Il était seulement neuf heures trente-six, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait se préparer pour le déjeuner et finir le reste de ses devoirs avant d'aller en classe cet après-midi. Il serait libre après ça de passer tout le week-end à se reposer et à jouer avec Harry et Damian. Draco sourit diaboliquement à cette idée et s'assit dans le lit, s'extrayant avec précaution de sous les couvertures, puis avança à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry était allongé. La panthère dormait étalée sur le pied du lit, les pattes avant et les oreilles bougeant de façon convulsive tandis qu'il faisait des rêves de panthère. Tendant lentement la main, Draco attrapa plusieurs longues moustaches noires et tira doucement dessus avant de chuchoter 'Harry' assez fort.

_Quoi ?_ marmonna Harry de toute évidence encore à moitié endormi.

« Sois gentil et fais mes devoirs pendant que je suis dans le bain » murmura Draco doucement tout en passant un doigt sur la joue du félin avant de le gratter derrière l'oreille, souriant en entendant le doux ronronnement qui emplit immédiatement l'air.

_Et ça serait quoi comme devoirs ?_ soupira Harry, se laissant aller à l'atmosphère joueuse et joyeuse qui flottait dans la pièce, emplissant son esprit et son corps d'un sentiment de contentement qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

« Oublie ça, tu risques de mal les faire de toute façon ». Evitant la patte qui essayait de façon joueuse de le taper, Draco descendit du lit et tira un petit coup sur la queue de la panthère avant de continuer effrontément, « quand on sait comment tu t'es débrouillé jusque là ». Il s'avança vers la porte dans l'intention de partir pour la salle de bain puis ferma celle-ci derrière lui après l'avoir passée.

* * *

Harry regarda Draco sortir de la pièce de cette démarche coulante qui donnait l'impression qu'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Fermant les yeux, il murmura dans sa tête un sort qu'il connaissait par coeur et gronda en sentant les sensations qui se propageaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses os craquèrent et se transformèrent, retrouvant leur forme initiale. Ses dents et ses ongles rétrécirent, retrouvant la forme émoussée qu'ils avaient à la base. Il resta allongé sans bouger sur le lit, laissant son corps et son esprit se réajuster au fait d'être revenus à leur forme naturelle. La douleur causée par la transformation était un lointain souvenir mais il pouvait encore se rappeler la sensation qui traversait son corps pendant la transformation. Etirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il s'assit lentement, son corps réapprenant à trouver son équilibre après avoir passé autant de temps sur quatre pattes plutôt que deux. Se levant prudemment, il sourit à la sensation d'être revenu dans son corps d'origine, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après avoir passé des semaines dans un hôtel où manquait le confort auquel on était habitué. 

Marchant jusqu'aux rideaux, il les ouvrit en grand pour permettre à quelques petits rayons de lumière d'entrer dans la pièce. Faisant demi-tour, il se dirigea lentement vers l'armoire de Draco, puis tendit le bras pour attraper un pantalon noir. Il l'enfila et secoua la tête en voyant qu'il était un peu grand à la taille pour lui ; il avait perdu plus de poids pendant l'été qu'il n'avait cru au début. Ses yeux accrochèrent un mouvement et il se tourna pour voir les contours flous de sa propre silhouette dans un miroir en pieds. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et la cicatrice sur son front était d'un rouge vif. Le collier en argent brillait dans la faible lumière, ajusté de façon surprenante autour de sa gorge quand on savait que la panthère avait un cou plus large que lui. Il secoua la tête et sourit malicieusement, aucune des pensées qui parcouraient son esprit n'étant très propre tandis qu'il prenait note de son apparence. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il alla s'asseoir au bureau de Draco. Sortant un morceau de parchemin et le posant devant lui, il regarda la pendule en cristal posée sur le bureau et estima avoir au moins encore trente-cinq minutes avant que Draco ne revienne. Le bruit de bottes qui se rapprochait lui fit froncer les sourcils, Draco prenait toujours au moins quarante-cinq minutes pour se préparer ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre que Draco s'approchait de la chambre.

* * *

« Draco ! » hurla Blaise, son poing levé frappant la porte à un rythme soutenu pour tirer Draco du sommeil. « Fait chier Draco ! ». Il avait une question à propos des runes anciennes et Draco lui faisait le coup de disparaître quand il avait besoin de lui ; il sourit alors qu'il attrapait la poignée de la porte qu'il trouva déverrouillée. Draco finissait généralement ses devoirs dès qu'ils étaient donnés ; il expliquait que c'était plus facile comme ça pour se reposer ensuite et marmonnait après quelque chose à propos du fait d'avoir besoin de sommeil pour être frais le lendemain. Ouvrant grand la porte et entrant sans y avoir été invité, Blaise se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Draco et fouilla parmi les divers papiers posés dessus, souriant quand il trouva le devoir fini. Regardant autour de lui, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de panthère sur le lit ; généralement Damian restait dans la chambre de Draco jusqu'à ce que les deux soient prêts à descendre dans la Grande salle. Tenant fermement le papier, il s'apprêta à partir quand son doigt fit baver une des réponses. De l'encre fraîche ? Il était dans la salle commune pendant les vingt dernières minutes et n'avait pas vu signe de Draco ; sortant sans bruit sa baguette, il se déplaça vers la porte et la ferma doucement. 

Se tenant dans l'ombre à côté de la porte, il frémit à l'idée de Draco ou Damian revenant et le trouvant dans leurs quartiers. Surveillant soigneusement la pièce des yeux, il attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis il entendit un faible craquement venant de l'intérieur de l'armoire de Draco. Avançant furtivement jusqu'à la porte, il se prépara puis ouvrit la porte en grand et cria 'Lumos'.

* * *

Draco reposa sa tête sur les serviettes pliées qu'il utilisait comme coussin. La salle de bain de bain des préfets qu'il utilisait appartenait uniquement aux préfets de Serpentard, pour la bonne raison que ceux des autres maisons ne prenaient pas la peine de descendre jusque là pour utiliser celle-là, les Serpentards l'utilisaient donc aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient. Il flottait parmi des bulles qui sentaient la vanille de façon très prononcée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans Damian, mais sûrement qu'Harry aurait bientôt besoin de retrouver sa forme humaine. Il s'imaginait que Dumbledore devait être en train de chercher Harry frénétiquement, alors qu'il était juste sous son nez. Fermant les yeux, il attrapa une poignée de bulles et les laissa glisser entre ses doigts avant de contempler la voûte du plafond au dessus de sa tête. Damian était devenu une part importante de la maison Serpentard. Pas seulement pour Draco mais pour tout le monde. Les premières années se déplaçaient dans l'école sans être menacés et n'avaient plus besoin de gardes pour aller à la bibliothèque ou simplement jouer dehors. En une semaine seulement, la présence de Harry sous sa forme de panthère avait redonné aux Serpentards de l'espoir et une vie. Draco se leva doucement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à perdre Harry ou Damian, l'un ou l'autre ou les deux, ils étaient devenus la part la plus importante de sa vie. 

Draco s'arrêta en chemin dans la salle commune de Serpentard, discutant avec plusieurs personnes avant de continuer vers sa chambre. Ouvrant grand la porte, il entra en tapant des pieds et se prépara à devoir faire sortir la panthère de son lit et la traîner pour aller manger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la scène devant lui et il rua à l'intérieur de sa chambre et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves dans la salle commune à cause du bruit assourdissant qui s'était répercuté dans la salle quasiment vide.

* * *

« Salut Draco » La voix douce de Harry empli l'air, et Draco prit une inspiration avant de s'avancer plus loin dans la pièce. Le Survivant était assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses doigts jouant négligemment avec les petites amulettes qui pendaient du collier en argent autour de son cou. 

« Bonjour Draco » Draco tourna la tête brutalement et fixa sous le choc Blaise qui était élégamment perché sur une chaise devant le bureau. « Harry et moi parlions justement de toi ».

« En fait, Blaise se servait dans tes devoirs. Je finissais simplement la tâche que tu m'avais demandé de faire » dit Harry avec un grand sourire en voyant l'air de compréhension qu'arborait le visage de Draco. « Il a bien entendu décidé de me tenir compagnie en attendant que tu arrives ».

« Oui, ben je suis là maintenant, il peut partir ». Draco fixa son ami d'un regard orageux, celui haussant simplement les épaules et souriant.

« Ce qui se passe là doit être le truc le plus intéressant qui est arrivé dans les cachots depuis notre première année. Y a pas moyen que je m'en aille tant que je n'ai pas entendu jusqu'au plus petit détail inavouable » annonça Blaise joyeusement en s'installant de façon plus confortable sur la chaise de bureau, avant de reporter son attention sur le couple. « Un lion dans le corps d'une panthère gardant un nid de serpents, ça fait partie des choses qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie. Maintenant allez-y, on a classe dans pas longtemps et je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné ».

« Eh bien... » dit Harry, tournant la tête de façon à pouvoir regarder Draco droit dans les yeux, « je suppose que tout a commencé quand le Choipeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard ».

* * *

Hermione Granger était assise dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque. Plusieurs devoirs finis étaient posés devant elle, tous roulés impeccablement et attachés avec un morceau de ruban rouge et or. Elle fixait pensivement le petit bout de tissu décoré avec les couleurs de sa maison. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à l'importance et au rôle que le système de répartition par maison jouait dans leur vie. Il séparait les élèves intelligents de ceux qui n'étaient peut-être pas aussi rapides. Il créait un mur entre les forts et les faibles. Est-ce que les courageux n'étaient pas supposés protéger les faibles ? Chaque maison était une petite pièce du puzzle, une pièce qui ne trouverait jamais sa place dans le puzzle car toutes les autres pièces avaient été éparpillées de tous les cotés. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en observant les différents groupes d'élèves assis autour des tables, tous portant fièrement les couleurs de leur maison. Levant les yeux et sortant de ses pensées, son regard rencontra celui d'un garçon de Serdaigle qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Elle fut surprise quand il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et écarta de la table la chaise en face de la sienne. 

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

* * *

Draco et Blaise regardaient Harry sous le choc. Le conte qu'il leur avait raconté n'avait pas été tout beau ni tout propre, et aucun des deux sorciers ne savait exactement quoi dire. 

« Le déjeuner est presque fini » fit remarquer Harry en regardant l'horloge sur le bureau, ses doigts jouant avec une des jambes de son pantalon en attendant que les deux autres reprennent leurs sens.

« Est-ce que cela fait de toi un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard ? » se demanda Blaise à voix haute, regardant Harry pensivement. « Je veux dire, tu étais génial à Gryffondor mais il te manquait quelque chose là-bas, je serais presque tenté de dire un coeur mais après tout ce qui t'est arrivé j'imagine que ce n'est pas ça ».

« C'est un Serpentard » dit Draco, regardant furieusement Blaise comme s'il venait de traiter Harry de gamin. « Ce maudit Choipeau avait évidemment raison mais notre célébrité locale était trop stupide pour penser qu'il puisse vraiment appartenir à un groupe de serpents. Maintenant on ferait mieux de se bouger le cul ou Snape va descendre ici et exiger de savoir à quoi on était occupés et je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire qui est vraiment Damian » dit Draco en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui hochait de la tête pour acquiescer.

« Bon, ben je ferais mieux de me retransformer alors ». Harry se tint debout et fixa les deux Serpentards avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de leur demander de se retourner. Il rit doucement quand Draco marmonna 'prude' puis se concentra pour redevenir Damian.

Draco et Blaise se retournèrent pour voir une énorme panthère se tenir à l'endroit où Harry était quelques minutes auparavant, le pantalon étant maintenant jeté de façon désinvolte sur le pied du lit.

« Ok, allons-y maintenant » dit Blaise, rajustant rapidement ses robes avant d'avancer à grands pas vers la porte, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre le devoir d'Anciennes runes qu'il était venu chercher à l'origine.

_Tu sais que tu es vraiment un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?_ murmura doucement Draco, sa main posée sur le cou de la panthère dans un geste d'affection.

_C'est vrai ?_ demanda Harry, ses yeux émeraude brillant quand il vit l'expression qu'avait le visage de Draco.

_Oui, Mon Serpentard_ dit Draco, et le sens derrière ces paroles fit bondir de joie le coeur d'Harry, alors qu'un sentiment d'amour réciproque parcourait leur lien mental. _Hé Harry, tu t'y connais comment exactement en Anciennes runes ?_

_Draco, je m'y connais à peu près autant en Anciennes runes que je sais ce qui se passe dans le tête de Dumbledore._ rit Harry, dévoilant ses crocs aux gens passant dans le couloir, ce qui leur assura immédiatement un chemin dégagé. Le rire surpris de Draco empli le couloir, faisant se retourner les gens qui fixèrent alors le sorcier qui semblait rire sans raison.

* * *

Hermione Granger fixait Terry Boot avec stupéfaction, n'arrivant pas complètement à saisir ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle avait déjà été surprise quand il avait commencé son histoire, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé au moment où la panthère avait parlé et protégé le première année, sa mâchoire avait failli se décrocher. Le comportement ressemblait certainement à celui de Harry mais l'idée même que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy puisse s'entendre était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle avait cherché des informations sur le sort pour devenir animagus et l'avait trouvé trop dangereux et compliqué même pour elle. La partie la plus inquiétante était le fait que les deux sorciers avaient été liés ensemble sans savoir qui était l'autre. Si les Serpentards apprenaient que Harry circulait dans leur maison dans la peau d'une panthère, il y aurait un nouveau tapis de fourrure qui décorerait le sol de leur salle commune.

* * *

Note de Elentári : Salut ! Désolée pour le retard mais bon, vous savez comment c'est quand vous êtes en période de partiels et qu'en plus il vous arrive pleins de trucs d'un coup !

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prochain chapitre, il est quand même prévu pour mercredi, d'ailleurs je vais m'y mettre tout de suite pour ne pas être en retard encore une fois.

A mercredi ! Biz, Elentári.


	15. Rivalités intermaisons

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Rivalités inter-maisons**

Le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal se passait de façon beaucoup trop calme pour que ce soit normal de l'avis de Draco. Il n'y avait eu jusque là aucun sort perdu, ni aucune rixe entre maisons ennemies. Il supposait que c'était dû au fait que les Serpentards avaient été associés aux Serdaigles. Les calmes et modestes Serdaigles faisaient un effort studieux pour éviter les regards froids et calculateurs des Serpentards tout en essayant de prendre en note chaque mot sortant de la bouche du professeur. Généralement, les Serdaigles ne s'occupaient pas des affaires des autres mais il y avait parfois un élève qui ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait même pas un murmure étouffé, ce que Draco imputait au loup blanc assis patiemment derrière son maître et jetant des regards noirs à tout ce qui bougeait. Damian au contraire était étalé sous la table avec sa tête posée sur une des chaussures de Draco. Le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine ainsi que celui de sa queue les calmant tous les deux.

_Dumbledore a finalement réussi à trouver un professeur de DCFM qui ne semble pas être bon à lier_ chuchota Draco, sa plume glissant sur le parchemin devant lui alors qu'il prenait des notes.

_Hé ! Il n'y avait absolument aucun problème avec le professeur Lupin_, marmonna Harry tout en écoutant le débit soporifique de la voix du professeur Dirdsue.

_Donc le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou n'en fait pas un cinglé pour toi ?_ marmonna Draco alors qu'il posait sa plume pendant que le professeur faisait la démonstration d'un sort que l'on pouvait utiliser pour se défendre contre certains types de sortilèges.

_Nope, ce que je veux dire, c'est regarde combien d'élèves ont été réellement blessés pendant ses cours en comparaison avec ceux des autres professeurs qui nous ont enseigné ces dernières années_ vint la réponse grommelée, qui fut suivie d'un grondement sourd alors que la panthère essayait de tenir Thelma à distance de la clochette en argent pendue à son collier. Draco tendit le pied et écarta l'écureuil de Damian avant de se retourner et de fusiller Crabbe du regard car celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à son familier. Alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers l'avant de la classe, son regard rencontra celui de l'un des Serdaigles. Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre pendant quelques instants avant que l'autre sorcier ne fronce les sourcils et ne baisse les yeux vers Damian qui n'avait pas remarqué l'interaction entre les deux sorciers.

_Harry ?_

_Quoi ?_ grogna Harry, roulant pour pouvoir regarder de l'autre côté, sans prêter attention aux élèves un peu partout dans la classe qui étaient surpris par son mouvement brusque.

_Quand tu as dit que tu avais chassé plusieurs élèves l'autre nuit, ça ne serait pas des Serdaigles, par hasard ?_

_Hm, si c'en était ; se sont enfuis comme un troupeau de Poufsouffles dès que je me suis pointé. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que l'un d'entre eux te regarde d'un air très intéressé_ marmonna Draco en rangeant ses livres, content de pouvoir enfin échapper au regard scrutateur de l'autre élève. _Maintenant lève-toi, on doit aller dans notre classe suivante.

* * *

_

Draco s'assit parmi les Serpentards dans le cours de Métamorphose, les Gryffondors occupant l'autre moitié de la salle. C'était une source d'amusement permanant pour Draco et Blaise de voir que Dumbledore arrivait toujours à faire en sorte que les deux maisons aient au moins une classe en commun par jour. C'était comme si le vieux sorcier essayait constamment de leur faire voir l'autre maison sous un nouveau jour mais échouait misérablement. La querelle entre Serpentards et Gryffondors était presque légendaire. Quelque soit l'année, il y avait de nombreuses batailles de mots et d'actions qui semblaient relever la barre toujours un peu plus haut pour l'année d'après. 

Ce jour-là était l'un de ces jours où l'hostilité prenait littéralement vie et où aucune des deux maisons n'étaient capable de se retenir. Les deux maisons n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques instants que déjà plusieurs insultes avaient été jetées et des baguettes agitées en une menace non voilée et promesse d'action si quelqu'un allait trop loin. Ca n'avait pas non plus arrangé les choses qu'une boulette de papier destinée à Draco avait touché Blaise sur le côté de la tête, lançant Nox dans un concert de grognement dans la direction approximative d'où venait le papier. Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva, presque tous les élèves avaient leur baguette pointée sur quelqu'un d'autre et la pièce était remplie de voix s'élevant d'un ton menaçant.

« Rangez ces baguettes tout de suite. Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous-même, à montrer un tel exemple aux plus jeunes » dit le professeur McGonagall, croisant les mains dans son dos et commençant à faire les cent pas devant eux.

« Les Serpentards ont commencé » grogna Ron, rétrécissant les yeux en regardant les Serpentards. « Malfoy a traité Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe ». Souriant de façon narquoise en voyant la tête que faisait le professeur à l'écoute du mensonge qu'il venait de fabriquer, il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à descendre Draco mais cria comme une fille quand une énorme masse noire se laissa tomber depuis les poutres de la pièce, atterrissant sur le bureau devant lui. Les yeux émeraudes brillèrent alors que le félin retroussait les babines et crachait droit sur le visage de Ron. La chaise sur laquelle Ron était assis claqua contre le sol après avoir basculé en arrière, aidée par une légère poussée donnée par une patte visant la tête de Ron.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Veuillez rappeler votre familier immédiatement ! » cria le professeur sous le choc, regardant la panthère se préparant à bondir sur Ron qui tentait de reculer en rampant sur le sol.

« Ici, Damian » murmura Draco, passant un bras autour de la tête de la panthère alors que le félin la posait sur ses genoux, ses doigts retraçant le contour d'une oreille tandis qu'il levait son regard pour rencontrer celui du professeur.

« Si je vois votre animal attaquer encore un élève, monsieur Malfoy, je vais être obligée de lui faire interdire l'accès au domaine de l'école. Tel que la situation est pour le moment, vous faites perdre quarante points à votre maison et serez en retenue avec le professeur Snape la semaine prochaine ». Se retournant, elle leva sa baguette mais s'interrompit en voyant qu'Hermione avait levé la main. « Oui, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Malfoy ne m'a rien dit, professeur McGonagall » murmura Hermione, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder en direction des élèves de Serpentard.

« Est-ce vrai monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda McGonagall, en regardant l'élève en question.

« Oui, professeur McGonagall » dit Draco, confus par le fait que Granger n'ait pas saisi la chance de souiller un peu plus son image alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« Monsieur Weasley, est-ce que vous pouvez vous expliquer ? ». Le regard pénétrant du professeur fit rougir Ron et lui fit baisser les yeux vers son bureau, secouant la tête. « Je m'excuse monsieur Malfoy, tous les points sont rendus et la retenue est annulée. Monsieur Weasley, vous serez en retenue avec le professeur Snape pendant deux semaines pour avoir menti à un professeur ainsi que pour avoir tenté de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour vos actions. Maintenant, pour commencer, je voudrais que vous fassiez cette interrogation écrite surprise. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez la rendre et commencer à lire le chapitre cinq de votre livre ». S'asseyant à son bureau, elle agita sa baguette et les tests apparurent devant eux. Lentement, les plumes furent sorties des sacs et les élèves commencèrent à répondre aux questions, leur esprit retournant sans cesse vers ce qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Les oreilles de Harry entendirent les marmonnements étouffés de Blaise qui était lancé sur le fait que c'était injuste que Draco soit lié à un autre élève qui avait déjà fait le travail sur lequel ils étaient interrogés en ce moment. 

_Dis à Blaise je n'ai probablement pas lu le livre plus que lui_ murmura Harry fermant les yeux et posant la tête sur ses pattes avant après s'être allongé au milieu de l'allée pour laisser la place sous le bureau à Nox. Harry sourit dans sa tête quand il entendit les marmonnements échangés par les deux garçons puis le reniflement émis par Blaise. Il fit le tour de la classe du regard, s'arrêtant sur ses anciens amis de Gryffondor. Il avait cru à un moment qu'ils étaient ses amis, des gens qui seraient à ses côtés à chaque étape du chemin. En ce qui le concernait, Ron était une cause perdue, jaloux de Harry pour sa célébrité, son argent, et le fait qu'il soit apprécié des professeurs. Certains Gryffondors semblaient confus à propos de tout ça, croyant que Harry Potter avait été transféré pour des questions de sécurité alors que d'autres tournaient en ridicule les paroles que Ron vomissait au cours de sa campagne solitaire pour salir l'image de Harry Potter. Hermione était celle à propos de laquelle il se posait le plus de questions. Parfois, elle suivait Ron et d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, elle se battait contre lui pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Fermant les yeux, il grogna une fois de plus à l'attention de l'écureuil qui tirait vaillamment sur la clochette en argent dans un effort pour récupérer la noix brillante.

* * *

Draco rendit l'interrogation et retourna s'asseoir, sortant son livre de son sac et l'ouvrant au chapitre qu'il était supposé commencer à lire. Les mots se mélangèrent tandis qu'il fixait la page avec les yeux dans le vague, ne se sentant pas le courage de lire le chapitre ennuyeux alors qu'il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. 

Regardant fixement le mur, il manqua presque la boulette de papier qui rebondit sur son bureau avant de tendre lentement la main pour l'attraper. Regardant en direction des Gryffondors, il remarqua le fait que tous étaient en train d'écrire, semblant complètement innocents alors qu'ils essayaient de finir leur interrogation. Dépliant la boulette, ses yeux s'assombrirent à la vue des mots griffonnés sur le papier. Pendant un moment, il faillit y mettre le feu en plein milieu de la classe mais se rappela où il était. Ramassant sa plume oubliée sur un coin de son bureau, il la fit tourner négligemment entre ses doigts avant de sourire joyeusement et de gratter quelques mots choisis sous ceux déjà écrits sur le parchemin. Un sort rapide fit se replier le papier et l'envoya voler en direction des Gryffondors. S'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, il regarda Weasley prendre la boulette et l'ouvrir, sa mâchoire se décrochant en voyant ce que Draco avait écrit avec prévenance. Draco observa la bouche de la belette s'ouvrir et se refermer, son visage rougir avant qu'il ne plie le papier précipitamment pour le fourrer dans les poches de ses robes. Ricanant tout seul, il ignora les questions de Harry et reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il devait lire.

* * *

Les Serpentards étaient bruyants pour la première fois depuis que Harry était arrivé dans cette maison. Des bouteilles de liquide questionnable circulaient alors que de nombreux jeux étaient en cours un peu partout dans la pièce. Draco était assis dans un large fauteuil devant la cheminée, Blaise en face de lui observait le plateau d'échec posé entre eux. De l'avis de Harry, il ressemblait à un prince ; régnant sur le reste de sa maison. Son regard parcourait régulièrement la salle commune, s'arrêtant à différents points pour observer ses camarades de Serpentard jouer et boire. Harry ferma ses yeux émeraude, laissant le feu derrière lui le réchauffer de ses longues langues chaudes qui lui caressaient l'échine. Nox était allongé à contre coeur à côté de lui, se repaissant lui aussi de la chaleur offerte par les flammes vives. Les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur la salle, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il regarda Crabbe et Goyle essayer de jouer à Twister avec plusieurs autres Serpentards. Baillant, il s'étendit sur le dos, s'étirant complètement, avant de placer une patte sur le mollet de Draco. 

_On est bien, là_ dit Harry à Draco. _Gryffondor est toujours bruyante, mais pas comme ça. C'est une autre façon d'être bruyant, plus insouciante et joyeuse._

_Beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir rire et jouer chez eux, alors nous devons en profiter et nous amuser pendant que nous le pouvons. Le ciel seul sait ce qu'il va arriver quand on retournera chez nous à Noël. A nous deux, on a eu plus d'ennuis en une semaine que ce que j'ai eu en tout ces dernières années_ murmura Draco, ses yeux examinant les pièces d'échec avant de bouger précautionneusement un pion dans un effort pour contrer Blaise.

_J'ai remarqué. Je dois dire que ta maison a une des meilleures ambiances que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux dire par là que toutes les maisons sont divisées d'une certaine manière, que ce soit par année ou par sexe, mais tout le monde dans ta maison a été forcé d'interagir avec les autres pour des questions de survie, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer l'unité de la maison. Je suppose que les Gryffondors ont bien une utilité autre que d'être braves et loyaux, on force les autres à rester vigilants._

_Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là_ songea Draco, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pensivement avant de murmurer, _C'est aussi la dernière fois que je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor mais un Serpentard._

_J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va arriver quand les gens sauront que je suis Harry Potter ?_

_Je ne sais pas et franchement je m'en moque. Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, point final. _Secouant la tête, Harry replongea dans ses pensées. Il s'y était plongé tellement profond, qu'il failli manquer les légers coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. La pièce devint parfaitement silencieuse alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte. Généralement, les gens ne frappaient à aucune porte de Serpentard ; normalement, ils étaient assez intelligents pour éviter entièrement les cachots sauf s'ils devaient aller en Potions. Les yeux se déplacèrent de la porte vers Blaise et Draco, leur jetant un regard interrogatif ; les leaders reconnus de Serpentards se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête en signe muet d'acquiescement.

« Toi, » Draco pointa du doigt un troisième année, « ouvre la porte ». Les baguettes furent sorties de divers étuis alors que les Serpentards se préparaient à affronter ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte.

* * *

Note de Elentári : Salut tout le monde ! Ben finalement, j'ai pas pu updater mercredi... la faute à FFnet ce coup-ci ! Mais je vais quand même garder le mercredi comme jour d'update, donc à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 16 (on y croit, on y croit, on va y arriver...) 

Biz à tous,

Elentári.


	16. Dans l'antre des Serpents

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Dans l'antre des Serpents**

Hermione leva la main et frappa sur le portrait gardant l'entrée des dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle attendait impatiemment et le sorcier dans le portrait lui lança un regard méprisant avant de faire demi-tour et de suivre le chemin derrière lui, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Un moment plus tard le portrait s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune Serpentard qui les regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de les inviter à entrer d'un geste du bras.

« Draco, un Aigle et une petite Lionne sont venus nous rendre visite » ronronna le petit Serpentard en reculant dans l'ombre de façon à n'être plus visible. Hermione frissonna à l'écoute de cette présentation, se tendant légèrement et resserrant encore la prise déjà ferme qu'elle avait sur sa baguette. Son regard se déplaça vers la cheminée, attiré là par le seul mouvement dans la pièce.

« A quoi doit-on l'honneur de votre présence ? » dit Draco Malfoy, ses yeux les fixant alors que sa main caressait la fourrure de la panthère assise à côté de lui. Le feu derrière eux formait un arrière-plan magnifique, donnant au couple l'air extrêmement dangereux et élégant à la fois.

« Nous sommes venus te parler Malfoy, c'est à propos de ton familier » expliqua Hermione, se redressant et tâchant d'agir comme si elle appartenait à ce lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur mon Damian ? » demanda Draco en se penchant légèrement en avant, se concentrant fortement sur les deux intrus qui interrompaient les festivités du vendredi soir.

« J'ai des raisons de penser qu'il n'est pas celui que tu dis qu'il est » murmura Hermione, ignorant le grondement d'avertissement qui sortait de la gorge de la panthère.

« Oh ? » Un sourcil élégamment levé fut la seule réponse à sa déclaration. Une main pâle glissa le long du dos du félin, aplatissant les poils hérissés et calmant quelque peu la panthère.

« Oui, je crois que cette panthère est en fait un animagus. Je crois aussi qu'il s'agit d'un élève de cette école » dit-elle, tremblante face aux émeraudes furieuses qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

« Intelligent Granger, très intelligent ». Les mots étaient à peine audibles au-dessus du sifflement et du craquement des flammes derrière le couple.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » siffla Hermione, choquée qu'il ne porte pas attention à ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. « Très bien ». Elle leva sa baguette en un éclair, la pointa sur la panthère et cria un sort.

« Expelliarmus ! » retentit à travers la pièce alors que tous les Serpentards sortaient leur baguette et la pointait en direction de la Gryffondor. La baguette d'Hermione glissa sur le sol à travers la pièce et s'arrêta de rouler sous une table, complètement ignorée par les personnes présentes dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur la masse de fourrure noire frissonnant et tremblant aux pieds de Draco.

* * *

Draco attrapa les robes qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis et les jeta sur le corps de Harry qui se tordait de douleur. Resserrant délicatement les plis autour du sorcier plus petit, il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. 

« Blaise, ouvre la porte. Crabbe et Goyle, personne n'entre dans cette pièce » gronda-t-il, serrant son précieux paquet dans ses bras en attendant que ses ordres soient exécutés. Se dépêchant de passer la porte que Blaise avait ouverte à la hâte, Draco avança rapidement vers le lit alors que la porte claquait derrière eux trois. Déposant doucement Harry sur le lit, il écarta les plis de sa cape de manière à pouvoir regarder les yeux émeraude qu'il aimait tant. Remarquant la douleur visible dans les yeux de Harry et la lèvre coincées entre ses dents, il jura à voix haute avant de donner l'ordre à Blaise d'aller chercher une potion contre la douleur.

« Dépêche-toi Blaise » gronda-t-il, énervé plus que tout face à la douleur qu'Harry était forcé de supporter à cause d'un sort mal jeté et de façon dangereuse. Il passa ses doigts à travers les douces mèches noires alors qu'Harry tremblait et retenait un cri. Draco continua d'ignorer le flot constant d'insultes et les bruits de coups venant de derrière lui tandis qu'il manoeuvrait Harry pour le mettre dans une position qui lui permettait plus facilement de tirer les couvertures d'en-dessous lui. Il l'installa plus au centre du lit avant de recouvrir le sorcier souffrant avec les couvertures.

« Voila ! » s'exclama Blaise, mettant brusquement la fiole dans la main de Draco puis se reculant pour laisser au couple un peu plus d'intimité.

« Merci » marmonna Draco. S'asseyant à côté de Harry sur le lit et le relevant pour l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, il enleva le bouchon avec les dents avant de ramener son attention vers Harry.

« Harry » murmura-t-il tellement bas que c'en était presque inaudible, « tu dois avaler ça pour moi, tu peux le faire ? ». Draco observa Harry intensément alors que celui-ci se battait contre la douleur avant de hocher de la tête.

« Donne moi ça » siffla Harry entre ses dents, et tenant son ventre de ses mains comme pour empêcher quelque chose de tomber. Draco versa le liquide dans la bouche de Harry, massant doucement la gorge de celui-ci de ses doigts pour l'aider à avaler la potion tant nécessaire. L'allongeant à nouveau et resserrant les couvertures autour de lui, Draco se tint à côté du lit et regarda les paupières de Harry se fermer, celui-ci étant emporté dans un sommeil sans douleur par la potion.

« Elle pensait bien faire Draco » souffla Blaise, s'approchant pour se tenir à côté de son ami, ses yeux essayant de déchiffrer les émotions de l'autre sorcier alors que celui-ci avait le regard baissé vers le garçon blotti dans les couvertures.

« Je le sais bien, mais ça ne l'excuse pas. Je lui avait promis que personne ne lui ferait de mal et j'ai déjà échoué » dit Draco, tendant la main et écartant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Harry, ses doigts frôlant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le voie de cette façon. Tu devrais le laisser se reposer ; n'oublie pas l'Aigle et la Lionne que tu as laissés dans la salle commune. On ne voudrait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Blaise, posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco et essayant de le faire se diriger vers la sortie. Draco hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement ; se tournant à nouveau vers le lit, il se pencha pour placer un léger baiser sur le front de Harry.

« Plus jamais » murmura-t-il doucement avant de se relever et de suivre Blaise hors de la pièce.

* * *

Hermione se tenait à côté de Terry, la bouche tremblante alors qu'elle fixait la porte close. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le sort causerait une telle réaction. Elle serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner lentement pour regarder la pièce autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que son regard croisait ceux de plusieurs Serpentards assis patiemment un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle recula d'un pas par peur de l'animosité contenue dans plusieurs paires d'yeux ; comme s'ils adoreraient utiliser la baguette qu'ils tenaient d'une prise lâche dans leur main. Sa baguette à elle avait disparu, ramassée au milieu de la bagarre et empochée par un quelconque Serpentard. La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière elle, attirant toute l'attention des gens présents dans la salle commune.

* * *

Draco et Blaise se tenaient épaule contre épaule, leur regard parcourant la pièce et surveillant leurs camarades de Serpentard.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que tout ce qui a lieu dans cette maison reste dans cette maison ? » La voix de Draco était calme et réservée mais la menace qu'elle portait poussa tous les élèves à hocher de la tête. « Excellent » murmura-t-il, déplaçant son regard pour le poser sur les deux intrus. Les deux Serpentards s'avancèrent plus encore dans la pièce, la porte se fermant doucement derrière eux et un léger 'clic' faisant écho dans la pièce quand la serrure claqua en place.

« je vais rester avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour être sûr que rien d'excitant n'arrive pendant que tu es de sortie » dit Blaise, reprenant sa place près du feu, soulevant une pièce du jeu d'échec et la faisant rouler nonchalamment entre ses doigts. Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent en hochant la tête, prenant place à côté de la porte de Draco. Draco hocha lui aussi de la tête en voyant la loyauté qu'ils lui montraient, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les deux qui avaient osé faire du mal à son familier et ami.

« Vous deux, venez avec moi » siffla-t-il, passant à grandes enjambées à côté d'eux et ouvrant le tableau en grand. Il leur jeta un regard noir en les voyant figés sur place et ils se dépêchèrent alors de le suivre et de passer le portrait. Draco jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce avant de laisser le portrait se refermer derrière lui, le bruit sourd faisant sortir les Serpentards de leur inaction et se tourner vers Blaise pour avoir des explications.

* * *

Draco fonçait à travers les couloirs menant hors des cachots. Son esprit travaillait à deux choses en même temps. D'un côté, il essayait désespérément de se retenir de sortir sa baguette et de hurler des sorts en direction de Granger et Boot tandis que de l'autre, son esprit cherchait à maintenir le contact avec Harry à travers le lien. Le vide et l'absence de sensations voyageant le long du lien l'inquiétaient mais il mettait ça sur le compte du fait que Harry était dans un sommeil profond à cause de la potion qu'on lui avait administré. S'arrêtant devant la porte fermée et verrouillée qui menait à la salle de potion, il tapa la serrure de sa baguette en murmurant 'Alohomora'. Poussant la porte ouverte et se reculant d'un pas, il attendit que la Lionne et l'Aigle entrent dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas tourner le dos à des individus auxquels ont ne fait pas confiance. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à prouver exactement, Sang-de-bourbe ? » siffla Draco, claquant la porte derrière lui et s'appuyant dessus, ses yeux pâles jugeant attentivement la paire se tenant devant lui.

« Je... je ne voulais pas » bafouilla Hermione, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le sol de pierre, ayant peur de rencontrer le regard du sorcier furieux en face d'elle.

« Tu ne voulais pas ? Eh bien c'est génial, peut-être que je devrais te tuer maintenant et dire à Severus que je ne voulais pas. Hmm, tu crois que ça marcherait ? » gronda Draco, sa baguette tenue de façon lâche dans sa main, comme s'il était tenté d'oublier la magie et de passer directement à l'altercation physique.

« J'ai étudié ce sort, j'ai passé des heures à lire à son sujet et il n'a jamais été fait mention de douleur pour l'animagus quand on le forçait à se retransformer » se défendit Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle pris conscience de la menace derrière les paroles de Draco et elle recula d'un pas pour se tenir près de Terry.

« J'ai aussi lu à propos de ce sort. Il n'y avait rien de mentionné sur le fait que l'animagus ressente de la douleur en retournant sous sa forme humaine » marmonna Terry en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de ne pas plus énerver le Prince de Serpentard.

« C'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux une paire de crétins incompétents qui croient qu'ils ont tout lu sur tout. Le fait que Harry ait été lié à moi alors qu'il était sous sa forme animagus a interféré avec le sort initial qui nous a lié. Il l'a altéré par la complication apportée par le fait de lier un autre esprit capable de libre-pensée à un esprit humain puissant. Le sort que tu viens de faire n'avait jamais été conçu pour entrer en compétition avec un sort qui lierait l'esprit d'un deuxième sorcier. Harry et moi avons été liés ensemble par le sang, la magie et l'esprit. On ne peut pas simplement tirer un fil et s'attendre à ce que toute la pelote se déroule. Cela prendra littéralement des jours avant que le lien ne guérisse et répare les dommages causés par votre stupidité. Vous comprenez ou vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ? » rugit Draco, sa colère augmentant avec le fait qu'il soit forcé à rester éloigné de son familier plus longtemps qu'il n'avait prévu au départ.

« Je... je ne pensais pas » chuchota Hermione, des larmes coulant de ses yeux alors que Draco faisait les cents pas devant elle en tapant des pieds.

« Eh bien n'est-ce pas parfait ? Tu as oublié de penser. Imaginez un peu, la Sang-de-bourbe oubliant de penser à quelque chose pour changer » gronda Draco, se tournant et se dirigeant vers la porte avec la ferme intention de retourner dans sa chambre et de vérifier si Harry allait bien avant qu'il n'arrive autre chose.

« Malfoy ? » appela Hermione dans le dos du sorcier qui s'en allait, « est-ce qu'on peut voir Harry, s'il te plait ? ». Elle fixa son dos avec espoir quand il fit une pose sur le pas de la porte, se retournant légèrement de façon à les voir tous les deux.

« Il faudra que je demande à Harry s'il veut vous voir car vous ne l'approcherez pas sauf si c'est ce que lui veut » dit Draco, avant de reprendre sa marche solitaire vers la maison Serpentard, laissant la paire en plan au milieu de la salle de classe vide.

* * *

Blaise attendait patiemment le retour de Draco, ses yeux observant les Serpentards qui attendaient sans bruit tels des serpents dans l'herbe le retour de leur leader. Le léger grincement du portrait qui s'ouvrait les fit tous se redresser ainsi que se tourner vers l'entrée. Draco se tint complètement immobile avant de passer une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte de sa chambre, il vit que Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours à leur place ; jetant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher. 

« Draco, c'était Harry Potter ? » demanda l'un des Serpentards, observant attentivement l'autre sorcier qui se tenait toujours juste à côté de l'entrée.

« Oui, oui c'était lui. Harry Potter a été lié à moi par la cérémonie de lien des familiers à la fin de l'été » murmura Draco, surveillant de près ses camarades de Serpentard pour évaluer leur réaction. Les murmures augmentèrent rapidement, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre à travers la salle commune.

« J'ai toujours su que ce Gryffondor ressemblait à un serpent par certains côtés ».

« Alors il a vécu avec nous toute la semaine dernière ? »

« Il n'a même pas essayé de nous tuer ! »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est un Gryffondor ».

« N'oubliez pas que le Gryffondor dont vous parlez a passé la semaine à vous protéger. Combien d'entre vous ont été menacés cette semaine ? Ou attaqués ? Aucun de vous. C'est parce que Harry Potter a choisi de vous protéger. Il aurait pu attaquer et tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous mais il ne l'a pas fait » annonça Blaise, ses yeux parcourant la salle, observant les réactions des autres à l'écoute de son discours. Quasiment immédiatement, la pièce ne fut plus que hochements affirmatifs.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir Draco ? » murmura un première année, ayant l'air joyeux de pouvoir réellement avoir la chance de parler avec le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il vous verra s'il le veut et quand il sera prêt, alors soyez patients » murmura Draco, se dirigeant vers sa porte et plaçant sa main sur la poignée, sentant le verrou s'ouvrir à son contact.

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse à l'exception du doux bruit de respiration émanant de la forme pelotonnée dans le lit. Harry était allongé sur le côté, une main sous le menton et l'autre bras replié sous l'oreiller sur lequel il avait posé la tête. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait profondément, Draco attrapa les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour dormir et sortit, fatigué après ces dernières heures et ce qu'elles avaient apporté. En revenant dans sa chambre, il dit à Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils pouvaient aller se coucher puis fit un signe de main à Blaise. Après avoir fait attention de bien refermer les verrous magiques de la porte, Draco se glissa dans le lit et se pelotonna à côté de Harry, plaçant un bras autour de la forme chaude à côté de lui et appuyant son front contre la masse de cheveux noirs posés sur son oreiller. Fermant les yeux, il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves. 

Hermione retourna lentement vers la tour Gryffondor. Son esprit ressassait toutes les complications qu'elle avait oublié d'inclure dans ses calculs. Elle n'avait jamais considéré que le fait que deux sorciers soit liés par le sortilège utilisé pour les familiers puisse interférer. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle montait le dernier escalier avant de s'arrêter devant la Grosse Dame.

« Tu es dehors un peu tard jeune fille » la réprimanda le portrait d'un ton sec, les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Docteur Jetaway » murmura Hermione, ignorant la Grosse Dame et rentrant dans la pièce. La soirée 'j'ai survécu à la première semaine de cours' des Gryffondor battait son plein, et elle s'imaginait que les Serpentard ne fêtaient rien ce soir. Ignorant les appels de Ron et les cris de joie qui l'accueillirent, elle monta dans sa chambre où elle s'assit à son bureau. Découpant un morceau de parchemin, elle écrivit plusieurs mots dessus avant de tapoter sa lèvre avec sa plume. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Damian. Harry Potter avait détesté Draco Malfoy, et vice versa, mais Damian adorait Draco Malfoy et Draco Malfoy tenait à Damian. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Harry Potter aimait Draco Malfoy ? Fermant les yeux, elle lâcha sa plume et se jeta en arrière sur son lit, puis fixa le ciel rouge et or de son lit tout en se perdant dans ses pensées.

* * *

Professeur Snape était assis dans son appartement personnel, plusieurs livres étalés sur la table devant lui. Une tasse de thé oubliée refroidissait sur une petite table d'appoint poussiéreuse tandis que ses yeux parcouraient encore un livre de plus sur le lien avec un familier et sur les tentatives qui avaient été faites pour le briser ou l'altérer. Le livre fut soudainement fermé dans un grand 'clac' puis lancé à travers la pièce, atterrissant contre un grand coffre. Nerva se leva et s'approcha de lui, plaçant sa tête sous sa main alors qu'il jetait un regard noir aux flammes et se perdait dans ses pensées. Un lien à la vie comme à la mort créé entre un sorcier ou une sorcière et un animal choisi pour stocker de la magie, plus la paire est liée depuis longtemps plus le lien est solide et plus il y a de chances que briser le lien entraîne la mort ou des dégâts mentaux permanents. Dans quoi son filleul s'était-il fourré ?

* * *

Note de Elentári : Désolée, encore une fois d'être en retard ! Et cette fois-ci c'est de ma faute. Mais en ce moment, j'ai ma tante et ma cousine à la maison et on est allées souvent à Paris, donc j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour ma trad.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vous promets rien comme délais : je pars vendredi en vacances et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster avant de partir. Apres ça, je reviens la dernière semaine d'Août, il va donc falloir vous armer de patience !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, ou au moins un bon été pour ceux qui continuent à bosser s'il y en a parmi vous.


	17. Rencontre avec les Serpentards

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

ooOOoOOoo

ooOOoOOoo

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre avec les Serpentards**

Le fond de l'air était frais ce matin-là, ce qui poussa beaucoup d'élèves en chemin vers Pré-au-Lard à remonter leur col et enfoncer leur chapeau sur leur tête. Quelques uns des arbres autour de l'école portaient leurs premières feuilles jaunes ; rappelant aux élèves que l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Toutefois, Pansy ne sentit pas la morsure du froid contre sa peau, la liqueur qu'elle avait bu la réchauffant agréablement et chassant le froid avant qu'il ne puisse avoir de prise sur elle.

Pansy était assise dans la volière, perchée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et attendant patiemment que le hibou de son père arrive. Elle était assise avec les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et tenait négligemment entre ses doigts un verre qui était posé sur un de ses genoux. Elle parcourut du regard les élèves qui fourmillaient en dessous d'elle, Serdaigles tenant précieusement des livres dans leurs mains gelées ; Poufsouffles rassemblés pour discuter entre eux ; et les Gryffondors. Elle retroussa la lèvre en observant les singeries de l'honorable maison de Godric Gryffondor, courant dans tous les sens comme une bande d'enfants. Souriant diaboliquement, elle leva son verre en un toast silencieux avant de prendre une petite gorgée de la liqueur récupérée dans le bureau de son père. Le Whisky Pur Feu lui glissa dans la gorge en une traînée brûlante tandis qu'elle le buvait à petites gorgées ; appréciant la liqueur à sa juste valeur.

Un éclair blanc la fit se redresser et poser son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses doigts courant sur de l'encre qui était encore humide peu de temps avant. Se concentrant pour plier la lettre à la perfection, elle s'assura qu'elle était prête à envoyer avant d'approcher la chouette qui lissait ses plumes.

« Où étais-tu, stupide oiseau ? » cracha-t-elle, tendant la main pour attraper l'oiseau avant que celui-ci ne puisse voleter hors de sa portée. L'oiseau cligna lentement de ses yeux d'ambre alors que Pansy attachait la lettre pliée à sa patte. « Papa va être tellement fier » murmura-t-elle, souriant alors qu'elle propulsait la chouette blanche par la fenêtre et qu'elle la regardait faire un grand cercle avant de s'envoler par dessus l'école. D'une démarche coulante, elle retourna gracieusement jusqu'à l'alcôve, reprit son verre et prit joyeusement une gorgée avant de finir le reste du verre d'une seule traite. Grimaçant à cause de la brûlure soudaine, elle glissa le verre dans sa poche et se dirigea vers les escaliers, espérant arriver en bas de ceux-ci avant que la liqueur ne fasse effet sur elle.

ooOOoOOoo

La pièce était sombre quand Harry arriva à ouvrir les yeux. Dégageant lentement un bras, il se frotta les yeux, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles le lancer. Le souffle chaud d'une respiration lui arrivant dans la nuque le fit se figer une seconde mais il se détendit en sentant l'odeur de vanille qui flottait. Se tournant doucement, il regarda la tête blonde posée sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Ses cheveux soyeux s'étalaient sur la taie d'oreiller noire, faisant paraître Draco plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry s'appuya sur un coude et écarta les cheveux du front de Draco, ses doigts passant doucement dans les mèches blondes. Fronçant les yeux en voyant les cernes sous les yeux clos, il gronda, mécontent de tout ce qu'Hermione leur avait fait subir. Caressant les cercles sombres d'un doigt, il se redressa lentement, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit et baissant les yeux vers son dragon endormi. Soupirant, il décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail et se glissa hors du lit. Se tenant au dessus de Draco, Harry sourit et ajusta les couvertures autour de l'autre garçon, s'assurant que l'oreiller n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'il changeait de position.

ooOOoOOoo

C'était un samedi matin peu après 9 heures, mais la salle commune de Serpentard fourmillait d'élèves guettant tout mouvement provenant de la chambre de Draco. Certains élèves attendaient patiemment, finissant leurs devoirs ou écrivant une lettre à leurs parents alors que d'autres faisaient les cents pas et jouaient à des jeux bruyants dans l'espoir de réveiller les occupants de la pièce. Blaise était assis sur sa chaise, limant ses ongles avec soin tout en prétendant ne pas s'intéresser aux conversations se déroulant autour de lui. Souriant narquoisement en entendant certains commentaires et ricanant en entendant d'autres, il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient attendre avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tendant une main fine, il caressa l'épaisse fourrure de la tête de Nox, puis laissa courir sa main le long du dos du loup. Celui-ci gémit et remua la queue, heureux de recevoir l'attention qu'il désirait.

« Bon chien, Nox » murmura Blaise, se tournant pour prendre la tasse de thé posée sur la table à côté du jeu d'échecs abandonné. Se figeant sous le coup de la réalisation, il observa le plateau avec attention avant de jurer à mi-voix, un mouvement de plus et Draco le battait. Souriant, il referma les doigts autour de la pièce mais se figea en entendant le craquement d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

ooOOoOOoo

Harry passa la tête par la porte de la chambre de Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant le nombre de Serpentards s'y prélassant encore. Se préparant, à la fois physiquement et magiquement, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la salle commune, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Mais c'est qu'on s'est fait beau ce matin ! » s'exclama Blaise, souriant, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Harry qui passa une main dans sa chevelure noire indomptable.

« Ouais, ben je ne pouvais pas me balader comme j'étais » marmonna-t-il d'un air grincheux, tiraillant le bas de la chemise qu'il avait emprunté dans l'armoire de Draco. La chemise de soirée émeraude s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et lui donnait une apparence stylée et imposante. Un pantalon noir lui tombait bas sur les hanches et faisait des plis au niveau de ses chevilles.

« C'est trop bête, je suis sûr que plusieurs personnes seront très déçues de ne pas avoir de second coup d'oeil » commenta Blaise, regardant Harry s'approcher avec une démarche de fanfaron assez familière. « Tu as traîné trop longtemps avec Draco » marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il changeait de position pour mieux voir Harry qui s'asseyait avec insouciance dans le fauteuil de Draco. Grognant en entendant Blaise marmonner à mi-voix, Harry parcouru la pièce des yeux, s'attardant sur quelques individus qui sortaient du lot. Crabbe et Goyle quittèrent un petit groupe et s'avancèrent vers lui. S'arrêtant directement devant lui, ils se concertèrent du regard avant de lui tendre la main.

« Vincent Crabbe. »

« Gregory Goyle. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux » murmura Harry en serrant les deux mains qui lui étaient présentées. Il regarda avec une certaine incrédulité les deux massifs Serpentards bouger pour se placer derrière son fauteuil de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient avec Draco. La pièce resta silencieuse alors que tout le monde évaluait la situation, avant de décider de la conduite à tenir en fonction de leur observation. Un mouvement soudain fit se tourner tous les yeux vers une petite sorcière qui s'avançait. Se plaçant directement devant Harry, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se baissa en une révérence gracieuse tout en souriant insolemment.

« Je m'appelle Matilda Dershire, et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Harry Potter ». Se redressant, elle sortit une fine baguette de la poche de sa robe. Elle la présenta à plat sur la paume de sa main, toute la pièce se tenant immobile à la vue de la baguette. « Ceci appartient à la Sang-d... Granger » dit-elle, détournant les yeux alors qu'elle commettait cette erreur. Harry fixa la baguette, une baguette qui l'avait protégé et testé ces quelques dernières années.

« Merci, Matilda » dit Harry, souriant à la petite sorcière tandis qu'il soulevait respectueusement la baguette de sa main, sachant qu'elle avait accomplit une étape importante en choisissant de lui faire confiance. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui arrivait, il était entouré de Serpentards, tous tendant la main pour serrer la sienne tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler des noms et de rester attentif à toute menace en même temps. Crabbe et Goyle bougèrent rapidement pour se placer devant lui, formant un bouclier humain qui ralentissait le flot et les forçaient à le saluer deux par deux plutôt qu'en masse.

Il les vit tous, des premières aux septièmes années, il serra des mains et retint des noms tout en questionnant discrètement chacun pour savoir de quel côté de la barrière ils se trouvaient. Mains après mains furent poussées dans la sienne, et pourtant elles lui semblaient toutes justes ; comme s'il n'y avait rien de maléfique dans aucun d'entre eux. Secouant la tête sous le coup de la confusion, il regarda Blaise qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire. Riant en voyant la tête que faisait l'autre sorcier, il se tourna pour se trouver inclus dans une conversation sur le quidditch.

ooOOoOOoo

Draco se réveilla seul ; la place à coté de lui était froide, ce qui voulait dire que Harry était parti depuis un certain temps déjà. Il appela doucement et fronça les sourcils en ne recevant aucune réponse. Regardant la porte, il écarquilla les yeux en entendant des voix haussées sous le coup d'une dispute. Sortant du lit à toute vitesse, il attrapa sa baguette d'une main tandis qu'il ramassait les affaires qu'il avait laissé sur le sol la veille au soir. Enfilant son pantalon, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour se figer devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry Potter était au milieu d'un jeu de Bataille explosive tout en tentant de suivre une conversation sur les usages de la Magie noire dans un but de protection. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'autorisa à s'appuyer sur le montant de la porte. Passant une main sur son visage, il marcha doucement vers la cheminée devant laquelle Blaise était assis, regardant les activités se déroulant dans la pièce avec un air amusé sur son visage.

« Comment se débrouille-t-il ? » murmura Draco en s'asseyant et repliant ses jambes de façon à ce que ses pieds se trouvent sous lui, son regard s'adoucissant quand Harry abattit la carte le faisant gagner et jubilait. Des petites mains ramassèrent les cartes et les battirent alors qu'un nouveau jeu était organisé par un seconde année excité.

« Etonnamment bien, si on prend en considération le fait qu'il est un Gryffondor » dit Blaise en versant à Draco une tasse de thé à moitié froid. Souriant narquoisement en voyant l'air dégoûté qu'avait son ami, il ricana, regardant Draco tandis que celui-ci essayait d'avaler sans s'étrangler.

« Ex-Gryffondor » marmonna Draco, reposant la tasse avec une grimace. Fermant les yeux, il reposa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Pour une fois, ils ont réellement espoir. Le Survivant est assis dans leur salle commune, jouant avec eux, les acceptant pour ce qu'ils sont plutôt que pour ce que leurs parents sont ». Blaise et Draco laissèrent leurs regards se croiser ; pour une fois ils avaient tous deux espoir. Souriant, Blaise tendit sa main vers Draco. Draco attrapa la main de Blaise avec la sienne, la serrant fermement avant de la lâcher pour faire son dernier mouvement dans leur jeu d'échec délaissé.

« Echec et mat ». Il sourit alors que Blaise grimaçait, regardant l'autre sorcier se lever et rajouter une marque sur le morceau de papier déjà très usé qui était posé à côté du plateau. « Tu t'améliores, cependant je dois dire une chose ; si tu essaies de tricher, arrange-toi pour le faire en ta faveur ». Ricanant alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta à côté de Harry, posa doucement une main sur les mèches soyeuses et ébouriffées et tira légèrement dessus avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Fermant la porte, il soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de mettre un bras sur ses yeux.

ooOOoOOoo

Le professeur Severus Snape était assis à la table des professeurs dans la Grande salle, les yeux fixés sur les portes massives qui ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait encore vu aucun des membres de sa maison passer ces portes ce matin, ce qui le faisait se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait un peu trop la fête. Secouant la tête, il amena avec précaution une fourchette chargée d'oeuf à sa bouche, tout en ignorant les divagations du directeur qui était assis à côté de lui. Son esprit tournait à plein régime tandis qu'il examinait les faits, la cicatrice, et la haine envers Lucius et lui-même, l'utilisation d'un sort ne faisant pas partie du curriculum. Tout cela pointait vers un élève, ce même élève qui manquait à l'appel. Traversant le hall, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix facilement reconnaissable de Ronald Weasley. Souriant de façon sinistre en entendant le juron étouffé raisonner dans le hall d'entrée, il fit en sorte de passer à côté du Gryffondor énervé et de le regarder d'un air méprisant.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor monsieur Weasley pour usage de jurons à proximité de jeunes élèves ». Parfois les Gryffondor rendaient ses journées juste un peu plus belles.

ooOOoOOoo

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant des doigts lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Tournant la tête vers l'arrière, il regarda droit dans les yeux expressifs de Harry Potter qui était assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas me parler pendant une heure entière ? » demanda Draco en faisant la moue, tandis qu'il levait une main pour caresser la joue de Harry d'un doigt.

« Oui, les doux sons de ta voix cajoleuse quand tu donnes des ordres et agit comme un prince me manquaient » murmura Harry, baissant son regard vers Draco qui restait allongé en travers du lit.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait » annonça Draco d'un air suffisant, les yeux brillant de rire contenu tandis que Harry, la tête rejetée en arrière laissait échapper un rire rauque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Draco ? » murmura Harry, ses doigts continuant leur lente caresse.

« Je vais faire du shopping, on ne peut pas te laisser te promener dans des vêtements qui ne te vont pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la réponse de Draco et rit alors que l'autre garçon le tirait pour qu'il s'étende sur le lit à côté de lui. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le collier d'argent qui brillait contre la peau bronzée de la gorge de Harry.

_J'imagine que non, bien que je dois dire que j'adore porter les tiens._ Les orbes pâles de Draco brillèrent intensément alors que la voix de Harry murmurait à travers son esprit, s'enroulant fermement autour de celui-ci.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à moi que tu porteras, et tu la portes déjà_ murmura Draco, ses doigts jouant avec la clochette pendant du collier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand la main de Harry se referma sur la clochette d'argent similaire qui était accrochée au cou de Draco, tirant dessus pour rapprocher celui-ci.

_En es-tu si sûr ?_ Harry murmura, attirant Draco toujours plus près de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques millimètres. _Car j'ai l'oeil sur cette cape argentée avec le fermoir en tête de serpent._

_Allumeur !_ murmura Draco, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry, tandis que les doigts apaisants recommençaient leur douce caresse, le faisant lentement se rendormir.

ooOOoOOoo

Ron était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Des papiers et des livres étaient éparpillés en ce qu'il considérait être un bazar organisé tandis qu'il finissait avec assiduité de lire un article de Quidditch Weekly. Son devoir incomplet de DCFM était froissé à côté de sa plume abandonnée. Il avait à l'origine prévu de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione mais elle n'était toujours pas sortie du dortoir des filles. Ron avait bien entendu essayé d'user de chantage et de la supplier, le tout à tue-tête en ignorant les regards que lui jetaient ses camarades de maison, avant d'abandonner et d'aller jusqu'à la Grande salle en tapant des pieds. Peu après, ses propres camarades de dortoir l'avaient abandonné alors qu'il retournait en courant à la tour Gryffondor chercher ses gants. Il était revenu dans le hall d'entrée pour le trouver vide de Gryffondors ; c'est pour ça qu'il fit perdre dix points à Gryffondor quand un professeur qui passait l'entendit jurer.

Tournant la page, il fronça les sourcils en entendant le léger tapement venant de la fenêtre. Tenant nerveusement sa baguette, il s'approcha de celle-ci, ses doigts se refermant sur les rideaux avant de les ouvrir en grand et de pointer sa baguette en direction de la silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La chouette blanche hulula doucement tandis qu'il soupirait, rassuré et ouvrait la fenêtre. La chouette sautilla avec prudence jusque sur le bras tendu et laissa Ron la poser juste sur son bureau devant la fenêtre.

« Salut Hedwige » ronronna Ron, caressant la tête de l'oiseau du doigt. Ses doigts défirent de façon experte le noeud attachant la lettre à la patte tendue de la chouette. « N'aie pas peur ; je m'arrangerai pour que Harry reçoive ça ». Fouillant dans un tiroir du bureau en désordre, il en sortit un petit morceau de Miam hibou et le donna à la chouette blanche. La soulevant avec précaution, il lui donna une caresse sur le dos, la laissant mordiller doucement ses doigts avant de la poser dehors sur le bord de la fenêtre. Regardant d'un air narquois la brise de l'après-midi emporter la chouette toujours plus haut, il fit rouler la petite note entre ses doigts et sourit.

« Voyons voir ce que prépare Harry Potter ».

ooOOoOOoo

ooOOoOOoo

Note d'Elentári : Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps ! Mais vous savez ce que c'est : entre un week-end à la mer qui était pas prévu à la base et le fait que se remettre au boulot après les vacances est toujours un peu dur...

Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si c'est long, la suite arrivera toujours ! Je vous le promets !


	18. Une lionne perplexe

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

NTraductrice : Nan, vous ne rêvez pas... j'ai bien pris mon courage à deux mains pour finir ce chap qui trainait à moitié fini dans mon ordi depuis 2 ans. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez remercier pour ça Onarluca et Shini qui m'ont régulèrement rappelée à l'ordre et au boulot! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Une lionne perplexe**

La fourchette de Pansy retomba bruyamment dans son assiette tandis qu'elle fixait la chouette blanche perchée sur la table devant elle. Clignant impatiemment de ses yeux ambrés, elle claqua du bec et gonfla ses plumes nerveusement. Se concentrant intensément sur l'oiseau, son regard se posa anxieusement sur l'anneau doré entourant sa patte. 'Parkinson' était gravé dans le métal ; informant tout le monde du propriétaire de l'oiseau au cas où celui-ci serait intercepté par le Ministère de la magie.

« Oh merde ! » siffla Pansy, le mot s'échappant d'entre ses dents alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'anneau, tandis qu'elle essayait de se rappeler s'il avait été là plus tôt dans la volière. Regardant autour d'elle l'air mécontent, elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de se rappeler qui d'autre à l'école avait une chouette blanche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un cri perçant qui surprit la chouette et la fit prendre son envol. Potter. Potter était le seul autre élève à avoir jamais eu son courrier délivré par une chouette harfang. Sa tête retomba sur la table dans un bruit sourd et elle gémit. Quelqu'un allait recevoir un hibou portant un message extrêmement privé et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ça serait.

* * *

Draco ajusta méticuleusement les manches de sa chemise tandis qu'il s'admirait devant la glace. Habillé d'un pantalon gris foncé et d'une chemise noire, on aurait dit qu'il allait à un rendez- vous sur le Chemin de traverse et non pas faire une simple sortie à Pré-au-lard. Sa cape était posée en travers du lit, prête à être enfilée dès que Harry serait prêt. 

Le sifflement sourd et le craquement des os le fit grincer des dents et bouger de façon à voir Harry dans le miroir. L'autre sorcier était dos à Draco, son corps se déformant pour reprendre la forme d'une panthère. Draco suivit des yeux la lente transformation subie par la colonne vertébrale de Harry, qui s'allongeait tandis que les omoplates se déplaçaient. Une fourrure noire et soyeuse perça hors de la peau pâle, recouvrant progressivement les bras et les jambes. De brillants yeux émeraude rencontrèrent et soutinrent le regard de glace de Draco, tandis que les pupilles changeaient de forme et s'allongeaient, terminant ainsi la transformation.

« Prêt ? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux suivant les mouvements gracieux de la panthère tandis que celle-ci s'étirait et baillait. La panthère ronronna sourdement en passant à côté de Draco dans un mouvement fluide, ses pattes ne faisant aucun bruit sur le doux tapis. Damian dessina un cercle étroit autour de Draco, frottant son corps sur celui du sorcier, ses yeux brillant doucement quand sa tête frôla le ventre de Draco. Celui-ci rit doucement et prit la tête de la panthère entre ses mains, ses doigts fourrés dans le poil doux.

« Allons, allons Harry. Je sais que c'est un truc de chat, mais je crois vraiment que tu en fais un peu trop ». Il lança un sourire goguenard au félin qui feula de façon indignée avant de se diriger vers la porte, sa queue agitée d'un léger tic. Récupérant sa cape du bout de son lit, il la jeta sur ses épaules de façon à ce qu'elle tombe parfaitement, le bout frôlant le haut des bottes en cuir de dragon qu'il portait. « En plus, c'est vraiment pas sympa de profiter de moi quand je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille ». Il jeta un regard dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers la porte près de laquelle Damian attendait impatiemment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent tandis que Draco plaçait sa main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrait celle-ci lentement, s'attendant à ce que le félin se jette dehors. Il arqua un sourcil quand la panthère abaissa l'avant de son corps dans une parodie de salut, une patte tendue devant elle dans un mouvement invitant Draco à passer le premier.

_Dis donc, quel gentleman._ marmonna Draco, envoyant son esprit dans celui de Harry et enroulant le fil argenté autour de la balle brillante représentant la magie de Harry.

_Tu sais bien ce qu'ils disent Draco : les dames d'abord._ Harry éclata d'un rire félin et évita d'un mouvement souple le pied cherchant à l'atteindre. Passant rapidement à côté de Draco, il se jeta dans la salle commune et trouva refuge au sommet d'une bibliothèque. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il observait un Draco faussement vexé claquer la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Blaise faisait lentement les cent pas devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Draco avant de se tourner et de commencer un nouveau circuit. Draco lui avait dit qu'ils iraient faire du shopping pour trouver des vêtements pour Harry. Blaise secoua la tête en repensant à l'annonce de Draco. L'idée que celui-ci se faisait du shopping incluait de s'admirer des heures devant divers miroirs tout en laissant les gens s'exclamer sur sa beauté. Blaise sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver, mais au moins cette fois-ci, Harry serait là pour lui procurer un peu d'amusement. 

Il fit volte-face en entendant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir lentement, et arqua un sourcil quand la panthère se baissa devant Draco. Il éclata de rire quand Draco resta bouche bée après une remarque de Harry avant d'envoyer un coup de pied au félin. La panthère évita celui-ci avant de se réfugier en haut d'une bibliothèque, souriant facétieusement à l'autre sorcier. Draco claqua la porte et s'avança à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, replaçant sa cape, levant le menton dédaigneusement et envoyant un regard noir à la panthère.

« Sympa le pantalon » rigola Blaise, souriant en voyant la fine couche de poils noirs sur le pantalon de Draco.

« Zut, il va falloir que je me change maintenant » marmonna Draco, regardant la panthère d'un air furieux, celle-ci essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

« Pas le temps. Il ne reste que cinq heures avant le dîner et on doit être rentrés avant que les grilles de Poudlard ne ferment » dit doucement Blaise, se tournant en entendant le son de dizaines de pas annonçant l'arrivée dans la salle commune d'un groupe conséquent de Serpentards sortant des dortoirs, gants et écharpes en main tandis qu'ils s'amassaient joyeusement dans la salle commune. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leur regard plein d'espoir alors qu'ils attendaient que l'un des élèves plus âgés dise quelque chose.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été d'accord pour baby-sitter » grogna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel quand les jeunes Serpentard se mirent à faire la moue. « J'imagine que juste pour cette fois, ça peut aller » marmonna-t-il en regardant Draco agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens en jetant un regard noir à Damian. Blaise écarquilla les yeux en observant la conversation silencieuse, puis soupira quand Draco fit demi tour et rangea sa baguette, sa cape voletant puis retombant en place sur ses épaules.

« Bon, il est temps de lancer cette expédition » marmonna Draco en passant à côté du groupe pour atteindre l'entrée. S'immobilisant avec une main sur la poignée, il se retourna avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres et fixa la panthère qui s'apprêtait à sauter à bas de son perchoir.

« Je serais toi, chéri, je me tiendrais tranquille, parce que sinon, tu porteras mes sacs » annonça-t-il avec un sourire goguenard tandis que les autres Serpentards rigolaient. Blaise rit doucement et regarda la panthère figée au sommet de sa bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la salle commune mais le spectacle avait déjà commencé ; cette sortie devrait finalement être intéressante.

* * *

Severus Snape s'arrêta en haut des escaliers menant aux cachots. Il resta sur place sans faire de bruit et regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source du grondement sourd. Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva face aux émeraudes brillantes de Damian. La panthère se tenait là calmement, ses yeux jaugeant Severus tandis que sa queue battait nonchalamment derrière elle. Ce dernier approcha doucement la main de sa baguette mais se figea en entendant le grondement reprit de plus belle pour l'en dissuader. Sans lacher le contact visuel, Severus lança un regard dédaigneux à la panthère et écarta se mains de son corps. 

« Alors comme ça on attaque des professeurs maintenant, Potter », cracha-t-il en regardant d'un air menaçant la bête se tenant de façon impériale devant lui. Damian bailla, dévoilant ses crocs acérés, puis referma sa gueule et regarda Snape d'un air méfiant. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais se figea en entendant des voix résonner dans les escaliers. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la moitié de sa maison monter les escaliers, leur cape sur le dos.

« Draco », murmura-t-il, haussant un sourcil à la vue du groupe atypique.

« Severus. » Draco sourit et vint s'arrêter près de son familier. « On va faire du shopping » annonça-t-il en posant la main sur la tête de la panthère d'une façon montrant combien le geste était naturel pour lui, ses doigts ébouriffant la fourrure noire.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus sur un ton peu engageant. En ce qui le concernait, Draco avait bien trop d'habits et n'avait absolument pas besoin de plus.

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on n'a jamais assez d'habits », déclara Draco, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant la question.

« Bien sûr. Et le reste d'entre vous trouviez qu'il était nécessaire d'accompagner M. Malfoy ? » demanda Severus en se tournant vers les autres Serpentards. Il secoua la tête quand ils sourirent innocemment et répondirent que oui. Son regard perçant resta fixé quelques instants sur eux avant de se tourner vers le dos de Draco qui s'éloignait.

« Je n'aurais pas pu porter tous les sacs tout seul » lança Draco par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Damian trottant à côté de lui. Severus se tourna et regarda la masse de ses Serpentard passer devant lui et se dépêcher de rattraper leur chef qui était déjà sorti. Secouant la tête une nouvelle fois, Severus descendit les escaliers à grandes enjambées en se demandant quel serait le meilleur moment pour révéler Potter au grand jour. Mordillant sa lèvre pensivement, il entra dans ses quartiers et se rappela la façon dont la main de Draco reposait sur la tête de la panthère et celle dont l'animal imposant ronronnait et semblait apprécier le toucher. Peut-être devrait-il réfléchir un peu plus à tout ça avant de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

* * *

Hermione était assise face à Terry dans une salle abandonnée. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un fil dépassant d'une manche de sa robe et elle regardait Terry impatiemment. 

« Sérieusement, je ne sais pas… je veux dire, j'ai jamais vu les Serpentards réagir de cette manière auparavant, dit Terry toute en faisant rouler sa baguette d'avant en arrière sur le bureau. Ils agissaient à la manière d'une meute de loup tuant un daim. »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça », murmura Hermione, ses doigts venant se poser sur sa propre baguette. Elle lui avait été retournée le matin même au petit déjeuner par un hibou de l'école avec un morceau de parchemin enroulé autour et sur lequel un mot avait été griffonné : silence. Le prince des Serpentards voulait qu'elle se taise et s'occupe de ses affaires. Mais n'était-ce pas son devoir d'essayer de libérer Harry ?

« Non, c'est vrai, avoir tous les Serpentards qui pointent leur baguette vers nous c'est du gâteau » ronchonna Terry, levant les yeux au ciel et s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne devrait être lié à une autre personne contre sa volonté, il est quasiment un esclave. On ne peut pas laisser Draco lui donner des ordres comme s'il était le dernier des elfes de maison » argumenta Hermione en abattant son poing sur le bureau pour donner plus de force à sa tirade.

« Hermione, as-tu réfléchi deux secondes et t'es-tu demandé si Harry n'était pas heureux comme ça ? Tu l'as vu interagir avec Draco. Il mangeait dans sa main l'autre soir au dîner, est-ce que tu crois qu'il ferait cela s'ils se détestaient ? Tu as vu la réaction de Draco l'autre jour ; il était angoissé quand Harry a été blessé » déclara Terry en regardant la sorcière en face de lui bégayer d'indignation.

« Mais Harry déteste Malfoy. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse l'apprécier » marmonna Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

« Est-ce que tu lui as déjà posé la question ou est-ce que c'est juste une supposition ? On vient de subir 5 ans de guerre Hermione, les choses changent. Les gens changent. Avant de refaire quelque chose de stupide, réfléchit à ce que veut Harry. » Sur ce, Terry se leva lentement et rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione fixer la chaise abandonnée d'un regard plein de questions et essayer de convaincre une pièce vide.

« Mais Harry ne peut pas aimer Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle de classe, la narguant en répétant sans fin la question la plus difficile qu'elle ait rencontré jusque là.

* * *

Harry était étalé de tout son long sur le sol d'un magasin de vêtements, ses yeux reposant sur l'objet de son affection. Draco était en train d'essayer un pantalon en cuir de dragon, et le cuir noir lui moulait les cuisses alors qu'il se regardait dans un miroir en pied. Les yeux de Draco croisèrent ceux d'Harry dans le miroir et Draco haussa légèrement l'un de ses sourcils blonds, prenant la pose tout en gardant le contact visuel. 

_Ce que tu vois te plait ?_ murmura-t-il, s'amusant des sentiments qui lui parvenait par le lien.

_Oui, ce pantalon te va très bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait sur moi ?_ rit Harry, sa queue battant d'un mouvement sec tandis qu'il regardait Draco replacer soigneusement une mèche de cheveux. Celui-ci sourit à la question d'Harry et se retourna vers son reflet.

_Il fallait que je l'essaye ; il semblait m'appeler à grand cris_ marmonna Draco sur un ton joueur.

_J'ai entendu crier, mais c'était la vendeuse qui se demandait si elle survivrait à ta frénésie d'achat._ Harry sourit puis se leva et s'étira et commença arpenter les rayons de vêtements. Il s'arrêta près de Blaise qui s'était affalé sur une chaise et regardait ses ongles. Blaise le regarda et haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogatif.

« Déjà marre ? » marmonna-t-il, ses yeux se tournant vers Draco qui essayait la veste allant avec le pantalon qu'il portait. Harry essaya à la fois de lever les yeux au ciel et de secouer la tête, ce qui fit rire Blaise avant qu'il ne retourne à son activité précédente : examiner ses ongles. Harry continua d'avancer dans le magasin, s'arrêtant pour admirer une chemise bleu clair qui irait parfaitement à Draco.

« Damian, viens ! » La voix de Draco résonna à travers la pièce, attirant l'attention des autres clients. Harry gronda quand le regard d'une cliente s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps sur Draco et il s'avança pour se tenir près du sorcier puis jeta son regard le plus menaçant à la cliente. Celle-ci trébucha en arrière avant de fuir le magasin.

_Ca, c'était inutile_ dit Draco tout en tendant à la vendeuse la veste qu'il venait d'essayer. Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à la caisse où celui commença immédiatement à donner sa commande à la vendeuse épuisée, s'arrêtant à certains moments pour être sûr qu'elle note bien les tailles et les couleurs demandées.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me prends finalement_ ronronna Harry en frottant son nez contre le dos de Draco.

_C'est simple, tout ce que je me suis pris, mais quelques tailles en dessous_ chuchota Draco en regardant la vendeuse prendre soigneusement note de la commande. Il retint soudainement son souffle en sentant Harry frotter sa tête contre son dos ainsi que l'amour qui lui parvenait doucement par le lien. Draco glissa la main dans son dos pour caresser la tête d'Harry puis remercia la vendeuse et alla récupérer Blaise.

« Merci mon Dieu, on reviendra à temps pour le dîner » marmonna Blaise en se levant et s'étirant avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte, saluant la vendeuse d'un signe tandis que Draco et Harry le suivait.

* * *

Ron était assis sur son lit, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de cheveux écarlate tandis qu'il relisait la note qu'Hedwige avait apporté. Ses yeux clairs couraient sur les mots qu'il savait maintenant par cœur, sa colère refaisant surface quand il lit les mots qui transformèrent sa journée. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était assis sur son lit, la note serrée dans la main. Son esprit luttait pour comprendre ce qu'il avait lu tandis l'ébahissement cherchait à l'emporter sur la raison ; il était absolument impossible qu'Harry soit Damian. Harry ne serait pas ami avec Draco, et il n'attaquerait pas Ron non plus. Grimaçant de colère, il chiffonna la note en se rappelant la façon dont la panthère l'avait attaqué. Il resserra les doigts sur sa baguette, ramassa la robe de son uniforme et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était l'heure du dîner et Malfoy et Damian seraient certainement présents. Quel meilleur moyen d'embarrasser Malfoy que de l'informer que le Survivant lui avait mangé dans la main toute la semaine ?

* * *

NTraductrice : Je vais tout faire pour reprendre un rythme de traduction régulier, mais ça risque plutôt de tourner autour d'un chapitre par mois que d'un chapitre par semaine... mine de rien, même si je suis revenue, j'ai toujours autant de boulot à côté (hé oui, c'est dur les études )


	19. Marcher sur la queue de la panthère

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Marcher sur la queue de la panthère**

Ron descendit de la tour de Gryffondor l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit tournait et retournait le face-à-face imminent et les différentes possibilités qu'il avait de se dérouler. Il sourit, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit savamment tournoyer en l'air avant de la glisser dans sa manche et dans le fourreau accroché à son avant-bras. Il tourna dans l'un des principaux couloirs menant à la Grande salle et s'arrêta, surpris. Une personne mince aux cheveux blonds avançait devant lui, seul. Ron lança un regard de chaque côté du couloir, puis sourit cruellement et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Hé, Malfoy ! » cracha Ron en s'avançant de façon menaçante vers la personne qui se figea en entendant son nom. Se tournant lentement, Draco haussa un sourcil d'un air impérieux et émit un reniflement peu élégant en voyant Ron approcher.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas la belette. Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à sortir de ton trou » dit Draco d'un ton coulant tandis qu'il approchait subtilement la main de la poche dans laquelle il avait rangé sa baguette avant de sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Je préfère avoir été dans un trou que de vivre dans une bulle, la fouine » rugit Ron. Il sortit sa baguette et visa le prince des serpentards. Malfoy fit de même d'un mouvement fluide et naturel.

« Expelliarmus ! » Les deux voix retentirent dans le couloir vide quand ils essayèrent chacun de désarmer leur ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un sort. Le claquement du bois contre la pierre eu le temps de s'évanouir avant que les deux sorciers ne se remettent de leur choc, tous deux suivant des yeux leur baguette qui roulaient toujours.

« Ca marche pour moi la fouine » dit Ron avant de se jeter sur Malfoy, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque physique. Le poing de Ron finit sa course dans la mâchoire de Malfoy, propulsant le blond contre le mur. La tête de Draco frappa le mur avec un bruit sourd, et le sorcier glissa au sol. Ron sourit devant la forme affaissée au pied du mur, inconsciente. Content de sa victoire facile, il mit un coup de pied dans le ventre de Draco avant de s'éloigner vers la Grande salle pour aller dîner.

* * *

Hermione était assise à son bureau dans le dortoir, sa plume courant sur le parchemin posé devant elle. Elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle écrive une lettre à Harry et Draco plutôt que de leur crier dessus à nouveau. Se redressant sur sa chaise, elle relut la lettre avant de sourire et de la rouler avec soin. iEt maintenant la touche finale/i pensa-t-elle. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit le ruban qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Elle tressa rapidement les trois brins du ruban ensemble et en entoura le rouleau de parchemin, ses doigts jouant un moment avec les boucles du nœud avant qu'elle le déclare parfait.

« Bonne chance moi-même » murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle garda un court instant encore le rouleau en main, ses caressant le ruban. Un brin de soie émeraude pour les yeux d'Harry, un bleu pour ceux de Draco, et un brin blanc en signe de paix. Hermione mit le message dans une poche de sa robe noire, et tapota la poche avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle soupira en quittant la tour, et espéra que le couple verrait la signification des rubans colorés.

* * *

Blaise trainait dans un couloir des cachots. Bien que l'obscurité fût parfois effrayante, les Serpentards mettaient un point d'honneur à être les seuls à circuler seuls dans ces couloirs humides. Blaise avait eu besoin de réfléchir un moment et était donc venu trouver un peu de solitude ici avant de remonter pour le dîner. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand son estomac gronda puis changea de direction et repassa devant la salle commune de Serpentard et les appartements du professeur Snape pour sortir des cachots. Il monta les escaliers de manière fluide et élégante, puis suivit le couloir en haut de ceux-ci, le claquement de ses bottes faisant écho tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande salle.

Il se figea en entendant un faible grognement, et s'approcha prudemment d'une alcôve sombre. Il fit les derniers pas en courant, puis s'agenouilla et regarda la forme affaissée de son ami. Draco avait la bouche en sang et se tenait le ventre, et ses paupière battaient sous l'effort de rester conscient. Blaise passa délicatement le bras dur blond par dessus son épaule et le souleva, Draco se retrouvant pratiquement affalé en travers de son dos.

« Baguette » murmura Draco. Sa voix laissait transparaitre la douleur qu'il ressentait alors qu'il levait lentement un bras pour pointer du doigt le morceau de bois gisant près du mur opposé.

« Oui » marmonna Blaise. Il se pencha lentement et ramassa la baguette, puis la glissa dans la poche de Draco avant de porter celui-ci jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.

* * *

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil de Draco près du feu. Il portait le confortable pantalon en cuir de dragon que Draco lui avait acheté. Il avait aussi une chemise émeraude de la couleur de ses yeux dont il avait laissé le col ouvert pour mettre en valeur le collier autour de son cou. Il parcourait des yeux le parchemin qu'il tenait en main tandis qu'un deuxième année attendait patiemment à coté de lui, les doigts jouant avec sa plume pendant que le brun finissait de lire.

« Ca me parait bien, murmura Harry en souriant au petit serpentard qui le lui rendit. J'échangerais juste ces deux là de place, ça se lirait mieux comme ça » lui indiqua-t-il en prenant la plume pour changer avec soin quelques phrases avant de rendre le projet au deuxième année. Harry regarda d'un air amusé celui-ci retourner à sa table en courant et raconter fièrement à un groupe d'élèves qu'Harry l'avait aidé. Reposant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, Harry ferma les yeux et savoura l'impression de contentement qui lui parvenait du lien. Il se redressa subitement et écarquilla les yeux en sentant cette impression changer brusquement. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte de la salle commune juste au moment où celle-ci s'ouvra pour faire place à Blaise qui chancelait sous le poids de Draco qu'il portait à moitié.

« Quelqu'un l'a attaqué ! » cria Blaise, s'immobilisant pour laisser Harry passer ses bras autour de Draco et le prendre délicatement des bras de Blaise. Du sang provenant de la blessure à la tête de Draco avait imprégné la chemise vert clair que Blaise portait.

« Ouvre la porte, Blaise ! » ordonna Harry en s'avançant vers la porte de la chambre de Draco. Blaise ouvrit la porte en grand et celle-ci claqua contre le mur, puis il dépassa le couple pour dégager le lit des vêtements neufs qui le couvraient.

« Merde » murmura Harry en évaluant les blessures du blond.

« Harry ? » marmonna Draco en ouvrant lentement ses yeux clairs et cherchant la voix familière du regard.

« Je suis désolé Draco, j'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû savoir que quelqu'un essaierait quelque chose du genre » déblatéra Harry. Il tendit les mains et serra une de Draco entre elles, puis fixa son regard dans celui plein de douleur de Draco, regardant celui-ci ravaler un gémissement quand l'un des doigts du brun passa sur une coupure.

« Pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû sortir tout seul » croassa Draco en serrant désespérément les mains d'Harry entre ses doigts. Harry se pencha au dessus de Draco, son regard émeraude dans celui argent du serpentard, ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur le lit de peur de faire mal à Draco.

« Dis-moi qui, Draco. Qui a osé blesser ce qui m'appartient ? » La dernière phrase fut dite dans un grondement sourd. Draco gémit de douleur car Harry appuyait inconsciemment plus fort sur les coupures sur ses mains.

« La belette. Il est arrivé par derrière et m'a attaqué sans raison » siffla Draco entre ses dents avant de retenir un cri de douleur en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'une personne. Harry gronda, ses crocs s'allongeant pour menacer Blaise qui s'était appuyé sur le lit pour mieux voir la blessure. Celui-ci se redressa le plus vite qu'il put et leva les main dans un geste d'apaisement pour tenter de calmer Harry.

« C'est le lien, son rôle de familier » souffla Goyle, se penchant vers Blaise pour détourner l'attention d'Harry de celui-ci, pensant qu'il avait de meilleure chances de survivre à une attaque frontale.

« Ron ! » rugit Harry avant de faire volte-face et de charger vers la porte.

« Harry ! » cria Draco, essayant de s'asseoir et de ramener Harry vers lui. Il avait toujours les doigts enlacés avec ceux d'Harry et essaya en vain que celui-ci revienne près de lui.

« Il est allé trop loin cette fois, Draco » répondit Harry dans un grondement. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient dangereusement tandis que son regard parcourait la pièce, notant les signes de tête montrant l'accord de plusieurs autres élèves.

« Je sais, murmura Draco, mais prends au moins ma baguette. » ces paroles chuchotées provoquèrent chutes de mâchoires et cris de surprise chez plusieurs serpentards. Les baguettes étaient considérées sacrées ; autoriser quelqu'un à utiliser sa baguette équivalait à lui laisser tenir son cœur entre ses mains.

« Draco… » murmura Blaise, le choc provoqué par les mots de Draco clairement visible sur son visage. Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de glisser la main dans la poche de Draco et d'y prendre sa baguette.

« J'en prendrai soin, Draco » murmura-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur le bois en une douce caresse. Sans se soucier des autres amassés dans la pièce, Harry se pencha sur Draco et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre calles du blond en un baiser si léger que c'était presque un coup de vent avant de se redresser et de se frayer un chemin à travers les élèves choqués. « Gregory ! Vincent ! Avec moi » rugit Harry, s'arrêtant brièvement à l'extérieur de la salle commune pour attendre les deux serpentards. Harry attrapa la cape que Vincent lui lança, puis l'enfila et rabattit la capuche sur sa masse de cheveux bruns.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Gregory dans un grondement en croisant le regard du survivant.

« Je vais mettre un peu d'animation. Vous, vous allez chercher Snape. » Les deux gardes du corps serpentards échangèrent un regard puis soupirèrent. Quand Harry fait quelque chose, il le fait à fond, ce qui signifiait plus qu'une petite bagarre.

« Peut-être que l'un de nous devrait… » commença Vincent en courant pour rattraper Harry.

« Non, je m'occuperai moi-même de Ron, tout seul. » La réponse vint dans un grondement tandis qu'Harry avançait tel un prédateur dans les couloirs, la tête légèrement levée comme pour chercher l'odeur de son ancien ami dans l'air.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, non ? » ronronna Harry en se retournant vers les deux serpentards peinant pour le suivre, un sourire faisant lentement son apparition sur son visage.

« Oui » grogna Gregory en s'accrochant au mur dans l'espoir futile que ça l'aide à monter les escaliers plus vite.

« Excellent » murmura Harry, incapable de contenir son sourire féroce plus longtemps.

* * *

La Grande salle résonnait du bavardage des élèves. Les tables étaient quasiment pleines, les élèves de toutes les maisons étant revenus d'une longue journée de shopping pour manger avec leurs amis. Des rires et des débats amicaux s'élevaient puis retombaient à travers la salle immense, résultat de la joie des élèves d'être revenus à l'école. Les professeurs s'attardaient à leur table pour surveiller les élèves et s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de chahut comme c'est souvent le cas les samedis soirs du premier mois d'école. Puis ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur : la salle devint tout à coup silencieuse. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux quand la salle entière se mit à trembler légèrement et qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Ron se figea avec la fourchette à moitié levée, cherchant des yeux ce que les élèves écoutaient. La fourchette continua son chemin, mais son contenu n'atteint jamais la bouche de Ron car les portes de la salle explosèrent.

* * *

Harry s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande salle. Il ramena sa capuche vers l'avant pour qu'elle couvre mieux son visage, puis leva la main et poussa sa magie dans les portes. Les panneaux de bois massifs tremblèrent et s'arquèrent quand Harry poussa sa magie plus fort. Le brun ferma les yeux quand la puissance magique devint trop forte dans les portes et qu'elles explosèrent, parsemant la salle d'éclats de bois. Il se tint un instant sur le pas de la porte pour laisser le temps aux élèves et aux professeurs de le remarquer avant de s'avancer dans la salle.

* * *

Severus Snape releva la brusquement tête et sortit sa baguette de son fourreau alors qu'il fixait la silhouette qui se tenait silencieusement sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci portait un pantalon noir en cuir de dragon et une cape argentée qui dissimulait son visage. La cape se soulevait légèrement autour du corps musclé, comme portée par une brise que personne ne sentait. Les yeux de la personne brillaient de façon curieusement familière, tel un feu émeraude, tandis qu'ils parcouraient la salle. La personne se mit lentement à avancer vers le centre de la salle, ignorant délibérément les baguettes pointées vers elle.

* * *

Hermione releva la tête de son livre, ferma celui-ci en gardant sa page d'un doigt et parcourut la salle des yeux pour tenter de trouver la source du grondement sourd. Pendant un court instant, elle crut avoir rêvé, mais il devint flagrant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendu quand le silence se fit dans la Grande salle. Quand tout fut silencieux, elle leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit que ceux-ci s'étaient levés, la baguette en main, et se préparaient à faire face à ce qui causait le bruit. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise et se baissa brusquement quand les portes explosèrent. Des éclats de bois tombèrent sur les élèves qui s'abritèrent sous les tables. Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand la silhouette familière passa lentement près d'elle et s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

* * *

Harry s'arrêta en face de la table des professeurs. Il observa chacune des personnes debout devant lui, puis il se tourna lentement pour faire face aux autres élèves. La cape argentée vola derrière lui d'une manière que seul Snape arrivait à reproduire à la perfection.

« Je crois que nous devrions discuter un peu, mais avant que je commence, je voudrais régler un petit problème » gronda Harry en abaissant sa capuche et ignorant les cris choqués résonnant dans la salle. Il se tenait fièrement, avec son pantalon serré mettant en valeur ses jambes fines, ses yeux émeraude dont la pupille avait la forme de celle d'une panthère et ses crocs qui se dévoilèrent quand il s'adressa à eux. Le collier d'argent qui brillait à la lumière des chandelles attira également tous les yeux. La petite clochette d'argent tintait joyeusement quand Harry bougea pour se tourner de nouveau vers la table des professeurs et fixer son regard dans celui du professeur Snape.

« Professeur Snape, si vous vouliez bien retourner dans les dortoir de Serpentard avec Vincent et Gregory, ça serait énormément apprécié. » Des exclamations et plusieurs cri choqués traversèrent la salle quand les élèves virent le survivant s'adresser au professeur honni de manière si polie. Ceux-ci se mirent à chuchoter quand plusieurs firent le lien entre la panthère Damian et Harry. Le collier, les yeux et ces crocs, tout faisait sens. La table des serpentards fut le première à réagir, se levant d'un bloc et saluant le compagnon de leur prince d'une révérence. Tandis que le reste de l'école continuait de fixer la scène sous le choc, Harry parcourait du regard la table des Gryffondor. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ron et il se mit à sourire, les chuchotements redoublant de plus belle parmi les élèves assez proches pour bien voir ses crocs.

« Ronald Weasley, je te défie de m'affronter dans un duel sorcier. » Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse, et de nombreux yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau.

« Pour quelle cause ce duel est-il invoqué ? » demanda Dumbledore, fixant Harry et tenant sa baguette légèrement pointée vers le sol.

« En tant que familier lié à Draco Malfoy, il est de mon devoir de venger tout tort qui lui est fait. La belette a magiquement et physiquement attaqué mon compagnon. J'ai le droit d'exiger l'opportunité de rétablir la situation de la manière de mon choix » rugit Harry en fronçant les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs. La table des serpentards se vida de ses élèves quand ceux-ci se levèrent pour former un demi-cercle autour d'Harry, leurs baguettes levées et prêts à réagir à la moindre altercation.

« Mon garçon, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen de régler ce problème » supplia Dumbledore tandis qu'il suivait le déplacement des serpentards des yeux. Les autres élèves restaient bouche-bée en voyant les serpentards garder le dos d'un gryffondor : jamais auparavant ils n'avaient protégé un élève d'une autre maison. Tous les yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette tremblant de rage, la baguette pointée vers le sol alors qu'elle jaugeait le situation.

« J'aurai mon duel Albus, même si je dois vous affronter pour l'avoir » déclara Harry dans un grondement, pointant sa baguette vers le directeur et se tenant immobile tandis que ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu émeraude.

* * *

A/N : Ok, ok, j'avais dit un mois, mais le mot-clé était aussi j'essaierai. J'ai eu plus de boulot que j'avais prévu pour les études et je suis pas à un moment où je peux vraiment les délaisser. Mais je répète : cette traduction me tient à cœur et je ne l'abandonnerai PAS, même si parfois il faut attendre un peu (beaucoup) entre les chapitres.

Sachant que je ne serai pas chez moi de quasiment tout l'été, il très peu probable que je puisse m'attaquer au chap suivant avant septembre, je dois donc vous demander encore un peu de patience ce coup-ci aussi.

Je remercie en tout ca du fond du cœur toutes celles (et ceux, y a-t-il des ceux ?) qui continuent de suivre cette trad malgré ma lenteur d'escargot ! Gros bisous à toutes (et tous ?) !!


	20. Quand la panthère fait face au lion

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à Copper Vixen qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Copper.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

**Quand la panthère fait face au lion**

Assis à la table des griffondors, Ron resta complètement bouche bée tandis qu'il se repassait les dernières minutes de la conversation. Harry venait juste de le provoquer en duel, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. L'idiot avait déjà avoué être le familier de la fouine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui botter le cul pour finir le boulot. Ron sourit en voyant Harry, enragé, menacer Dumbledore, la baguette pointée tellement énergiquement qu'on pouvait quasiment voir la magie prête à jaillir de la pointe de celle-ci. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire.

« J'accepte. » Les paroles de Ron résonnèrent dans la salle, tombant pourtant dans l'oreille d'un sourd car l'attention de tous restait fixée sur le directeur et le survivant. Il se leva lentement de la table des griffondors, et la contourna en se pavanant tandis que de plus en plus d'yeux suivaient sa progression. « J'accepte, espèce de traître ! »

* * *

« Je n'autoriserai aucun duel dans mon établissement, M. Potter ! » rugit Dumbledore d'une voix que peu l'avaient entendu utiliser. Le grondement issu de la gorge d'Harry qui lui répondit tenait plus de la panthère que de l'homme. Ses yeux brillèrent intensément et il retroussa les lèvres en grondant sourdement alors qu'il regardait le directeur avec l'intensité d'un félin en chasse. Les slytherins derrière Harry bougèrent nerveusement, serrant fortement les doigts sur leur baguette et parcourant des yeux la table des professeurs.

« J'accepte, espèce de traitre ! » Les mots retentirent dans la salle, rebondirent sur les murs et résonnèrent dans les oreilles dans les oreilles des élèves. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa un petit sourire poindre sur son visage avant de jeter la tête en arrière et d'éclater de rire.

« Ah Ron, tu as toujours été trop ambitieux pour ton propre bien » ronronna Harry, faisant demi-tour pour faire face au griffondor, sa cape volant derrière lui dans un nuage d'argent. Ses yeux brillaient de joie tandis qu'il suivait la progression de Ron vers le centre de la salle.

« Il n'y aura pas de duel ! » hurla Dumbledore, abattant le poing sur la table devant lui et faisant trembler la vaisselle et sursauter les professeurs sous le choc de son accès de rage.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas empêcher ce duel d'avoir lieu » annonça Hermione Granger en s'éloignant de la table des griffondors pour se tenir où tout le monde pouvait la voir. « La loi sorcière déclare qu'une fois qu'un duel est accepté il doit se dérouler jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'a demandé s'estime satisfait. On peut poser des limites aux duel, mais le fait que le duel soit accepté crée un contrat entre celui qui demande le duel et celui qui l'accepte. Ce contrat reste d'actualité tant que celui qui demande le duel ne déclare pas satisfaction. » Une vague de murmures parcourut la salle et de nombreuses têtes hochaient leur accord, jamais auparavant un duel lancé n'avait été coupé court par quelqu'un d'autre que la personne défiée.

* * *

« Elle a raison Albus » murmura le professeur McGonagall, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes à la vue des dernières dissensions s'opérant au sein du trio doré. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser faire. Que ça soit ici ou ailleurs, ils complèteront le contrat. S'ils s'affrontent ici, nous pourrons au moins intervenir si quelque chose tourne mal » continua-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur Harry qui faisait les cents pas devant les serpentards, les yeux braqués sur Ron. Dumbledore retomba sur sa chaise et abaissa sa baguette tandis qu'il levait son autre main pour la placer sur sa tempe.

« Je suis d'accord » murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et se frottant le front d'un air las. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous preniez le relais Minerva… je ne m'en sens pas capable. » Minerva hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord, puis se leva pour s'adresser à l'école. Joignant les mains devant elle, elle observa les élèves qui, anxieux, restaient assis dans la grande salle.

« Monsieur Potter, nous sommes obligés d'accepter le fait que vous vous battiez en duel avec Monsieur Weasley. Cependant, ma première préoccupation reste vos camarades. Si ce duel doit avoir lieu, certaines limites doivent être posées » déclara professeur McGonagall, fronçant les sourcils en entendant plusieurs élèves se réjouir. Elle leur lança un regard sévère avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Mademoiselle Granger, j'aimerais que vous m'assistiez dans l'édification de ces barrières puisque vous semblez avoir des connaissances en matière de duel. »

« Je vous aiderai avec plaisir, professeur McGonagall » murmura Hermione en fixant intensément Harry qui s'était arrêté devant les serpentards. Ses yeux émeraude brillant de satisfaction, il sourit légèrement avant de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Excellent, pendant que vous mettez en place les barrières je vais préparer la salle » annonça McGonagall avant d'appeler plusieurs élèves parmi les plus âgés pour l'aider à préparer la grande salle pour le duel à venir.

* * *

Hermione se tenait silencieusement face à Ron et Harry, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'elle attendait d'avoir leur attention complète. Quand les deux sorciers eurent hoché de la tête, elle commença la procédure délicate pour organiser le duel à leur satisfaction.

« Vous devrez tous deux choisir un second pour compter les sangs. Et, Harry, en tant que demandeur, tu dois aussi déclarer le sang » annonça-t-elle, ses paroles semblant résonner dans la salle tant le reste de l'école était complètement fasciné par les évènements.

« Je déclare un duel au troisième sang » dit Harry, le regard ancré dans les yeux d'Hermione qui le regardait tout aussi intensément. Les yeux émeraude se voilèrent alors que des exclamations étouffées se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Le troisième sang était le dernier sang avant le duel à mort et donc celui le plus rarement choisi. Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et tourna le regard vers Ron.

« Si vous voulez bien choisir votre second » déclara-t-elle en retroussant la lèvre de dégout en voyant la manière dont Ron la regardait.

« Hermione Granger, veux-tu être mon second ? » ronronna Ron, tendant les bras pour prendre une des mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

« Je décline l'offre » annonça Hermione, la tête haute pour faire face à la vague de murmures qui se mit immédiatement à parcourir la salle. Ron en resta bouche-bée, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc tandis qu'Harry ricanait doucement. Ron se tourna pour regarder les griffondors qui se tenaient autour de lui, mais aucun n'osait croiser son regard. Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement la salle, cherchant quiconque serait volontaire pour le seconder, mais ne trouvant personne prêt à contrarier Harry.

« Je serai ton second » s'éleva une voix féminine dans la salle. Un chemin s'ouvrit lentement alors que les élèves s'écartèrent du chemin de la serpentarde. Pansy Parkinson se tenait fièrement devant le trio, la tête tenue haute à la manière des sangs purs et les yeux défiant quiconque de remettre son choix en question. Ron hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le seconder. Hermione renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Si vous voulez bien choisir votre second » murmura-t-elle en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Harry sourit mais secoua la tête, refusant l'offre silencieuse.

« Mon second sera Blaise Zabini » annonça Harry en se tournant et faisant signe à un des serpentards se tenant derrière lui. Le serpentard s'approcha sans poser de questions, et se pencha vers Harry avant de hocher de la tête et de sortir rapidement de la grande salle.

« Le problème des seconds est donc réglé, voyons maintenant les règles. Il y a seulement deux règles pour un duel au troisième sang : vous ne pouvez pas tuer votre adversaire et vous ne pouvez pas utiliser d'Impardonnables » déclara Hermione avant de s'assurer que les deux sorciers hochaient bien de la tête pour montrer leur accord.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose que l'un de vous voudrait proposer ? » demanda-t-elle, murmurant cette dernière clause des lois sur le duel.

« Oui, il y a effectivement quelque chose » gronda Harry en dévoilant ses crocs tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat uniquement vu dans ceux d'un animal en train de chasser. « Toutes les blessures doivent guérir naturellement. La magie pourra être utilisée pour réparer les os, mais en aucun cas pour soigner la chair. » Les mâchoires tombèrent à ses mots, le choc se peignant sur les visages de tous ceux qui avaient entendu ce qu'il proposait.

« Proposition acceptée » murmura Hermione, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait les deux sorciers devant elle. Elle remercia Ron d'un dernier signe de tête avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers Harry.

« Je suis désolée Harry » murmura-t-elle en tendant la main devant elle et lui glissant le mot quand il réciproqua et lui serra la main doucement.

« Je sais Hermione. » Il sourit légèrement en baissant les yeux vers elle. « Je te pardonne, mais cela veut uniquement dire que je ne te hais pas. Cela ne fait pas de moi ton ami. » Avec un hochement pour la sorcière qui se tenait là sous le choc, il se retourna et rejoins le groupe de serpentards qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Le professeur Snape suivait les deux serpentards le menant à la salle commune de leur maison. Aucun des deux ne lui avait dit quelle était l'urgence, mais il supposait qu'elle devait être grande si l'on se fiait à l'entrée qu'avait faite Potter. Il entra rapidement dans les dortoirs de serpentard à la suite de la paire, jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves assis dans la salle et attendant impatiemment. Blaise bondit de sa place et couru vers lui.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, professeur ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas ! » s'écria-t-il, agrippant le bras de Severus et tirant celui-ci vers la chambre de Draco. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il tira son directeur de maison près du lit où Draco était allongé, remuant inconfortablement et gémissant de douleur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus après avoir rapidement évalué la condition dans laquelle était son filleul.

« La belette lui a sauté dessus dans le couloir. Draco a dit qu'il l'avait attaqué sans raison » expliqua Blaise en serrant les poings alors qu'il regardait Draco gémir sous les douces mains de son parrain.

« Ah, c'est donc ça qui motive Potter a crier au meurtre » murmura Severus en évaluant des doigts la grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête de Draco. « Il a subit une commotion. C'est à mon avis la blessure la plus grave, le reste n'est composé que de petites entailles et éraflures. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il haussa un sourcil devant l'expression que Blaise avait sur le visage.

« Vous saviez ! Vous saviez que Damian était Harry ? » s'exclama Blaise en regardant l'autre sorcier sous le choc.

« C'était plutôt évident » murmura Severus en secouant la tête d'amusement avant d'ordonner à une jeune sorcière qui se tenait à la porte d'aller chercher son kit de potions dans son bureau. Avant que Blaise puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le portrait s'ouvrit en grand et un jeune sorcier déboula dans la salle.

« Blaise ! Harry veut que tu sois son second dans la grande salle. Il a provoqué la belette en duel et Dumbledore le laisse faire ! » s'exclama-t-il, les mains sur les genoux tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une vague de mouvement alors que tous les membres de la maison se précipitaient pour passer le portrait. Certains élèves retournèrent en courant dans leur chambre pour prendre les drapeaux vert et argent qu'ils utilisent pour les matchs de quidditch. Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer pour s'occuper de Draco, ignorant le remue-ménage de la salle commune.

* * *

Harry faisait les cent pas, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de Ron qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la grande salle. Les quatre tables des maisons avaient disparues, remplacées par quatre gradins installés le long des murs. Les gradins étaient déjà bondés d'élèves, certains tenant des drapeaux de serpentard ou griffondor, tandis que d'autres semblaient sous le choc. Il regarda le professeur McGonnagal prendre sa place à la table des professeurs, la seule table à rester en place et également la seule chose à rester à l'intérieur des protections magiques. De puissants sorts de protection avaient été placés sur les gradins pour protéger les élèves de sorts perdus ainsi que pour empêcher quiconque d'interférer dans le duel. Harry fit rouler ses épaules et gronda, ce qui fit s'élever des cris dans les gradins de serdaigle.

« Harry. »

Harry se tourna à l'appel de son nom, ses yeux suivant Blaise qui s'avançait au milieu des élèves cherchant un siège dans les gradins de leur maison.

« Blaise » murmura-t-il, cherchant à nouveau sa proie des yeux.

« Quel sang as-tu déclaré ? » demanda Blaise, ses yeux suivant le regard d'Harry jusqu'à l'endroit où Ron se tenait près de Pansy. « Pansy est le second de ce bâtard ! »

« Troisième, et oui, elle l'est » cracha Harry, ses yeux devenant des flammes émeraudes tandis qu'il regardait la paire d'un œil furieux.

« Essaie de contrôler Damian, Harry. Le laisser faire ce qu'il veut va uniquement se résulter par des blessures pour toi » affirma Blaise en secouant Harry par les épaules avant de reculer et de prendre sa place juste à l'extérieur des protections magiques. « Bonne chance » murmura-t-il en suivant Harry des yeux tandis que celui-ci s'avançait au milieu de la salle.

* * *

Harry se tenait face à Ron, regardant celui-ci dans les yeux tandis qu'il attendait que le duel soit déclaré ouvert. Il regarda Ron remuer nerveusement et sentit la sueur et la peur qui se dégageaient quand l'autre sorcier bougeait. Harry ferma les yeux et ronronna, se réjouissant de ces odeurs.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait » déclara le professeur McGonnagal, avant d'attendre que le silence se fasse dans les gradins pour pouvoir annoncer les détails du duel. « Ce duel oppose monsieur Harry Potter à monsieur Ron Weasley. Il ira jusqu'au troisième sang. Mademoiselle Parkinson seconde monsieur Weasley et monsieur Zabini seconde monsieur Potter. Ce duel concerne un incident qui s'est déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée entre monsieur Weasley et monsieur Malfoy. Ce duel a été demandé et accepté. Il peut maintenant être ouvert. » Elle s'assit lentement, les yeux fixés sur la paire se tenant au centre de la salle.

Harry salua Ron de la baguette tout en regardant l'autre sorcier faire de même. Il gronda doucement tandis qu'il tournait le dos à Ron et commença la lente marche vers l'autre bout de la salle. Tandis qu'il comptait attentivement chaque pas, ses oreilles guettaient le moindre son de bottes crissant sur la pierre qui l'informerait que l'autre se serait retourné. Le son vint soudainement, informant Harry que Ron avait fait demi-tour et visait très certainement son dos avec sa baguette. Il plongea brusquement, roula et se remit sur ses pieds de manière coulante, et le sort passa à l'endroit où il se tenait l'instant d'avant.

« Comme c'est prévisible, Ron, d'utiliser l'Expelliarmus. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je rendrais les choses aussi faciles pour toi, si ? » se moqua Harry, les yeux brillant d'amusement alors que l'autre sorcier se tenait la bouche ouverte sous l'effet du choc.

« Furnunculus ! » cria Ron, sa baguette tremblant alors qu'il visait Harry.

« Protego » énonça calmement Harry, souriant quand le sort atteint son bouclier et se dissout. Levant la baguette de Draco, il rit doucement avant de jeter son premier sort offensif. « Sectumsempra ! »

Ron cria de douleur au moment le sort le toucha, créant des entailles sur ses bras et son visages quand son bouclier lâcha sous la force de l'attaque. Harry s'avança vers Ron qui tremblait sous les effets du sort. « Premier sang ! » hurla Blaise, grimaçant à la vue des entailles s'ouvrant sur le visage de la belette.

« Finite Incantatem ! » glapit Ron, ce qui stoppa l'assaut et le laissa allongé sur le sol, tremblant et un filet de sang lui coulant du front.

« Je pensais réellement t'avoir mieux entraîné que ça » dit Harry l'air songeur avant de tourner autour du griffondor à terre avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. La clochette accrochée à son collier tinta doucement quand il bougea la tête pour mieux observer le sorcier couché à ses pieds.

« Expelliarmus ! » rugit Ron. Le flot de magie toucha Harry et l'envoya voler en direction de la table des professeurs. Harry vit le mur s'approcher à grande vitesse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la cape argentée qu'il portait devint floue et sembla s'enrouler autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un animagus, Harry changeait de forme tout habillé. Il toucha le mur les pates les premières, utilisant l'élan pour se redresser, sa queue battant furieusement alors qu'il travaillait à rétablir son équilibre. Il atterrit sur la table des professeurs dans un léger bruit sourd, grondant fortement et regardant Ron d'un air furieux.

« Pas de sang » siffla Pansy, énervée à l'idée qu'Harry vienne d'échapper à une blessure qui aurait pu achever le duel.

* * *

La panthère parcourut la table d'une démarche de chasseur tout en regardant Ron se dépêcher de se relever pour se mettre hors de portée de l'animal. Damian sauta de la table, échappa en quelques bonds à un sort lancé à la va-vite et se lança sur Ron par la droite de celui-ci. Des mâchoires suffisamment puissantes pour broyer des os se fermèrent sur le genou de Ron, les dents plantées profondément, déchirant les muscles et les ligaments, s'enfonçant dans l'os lui-même. Damian secoua la tête, tirant sur le membre pour augmenter le dommage causé.

« Deuxième sang ! » hurla Blaise. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pansy à travers la salle et il sourit moqueusement à l'air stupéfait qu'elle affichait.

Les yeux émeraudes brillaient fortement, contrastant avec la fourrure du félin. Ron cria, abattit son poing sur la tête de la panthère de toutes ses forces et Damian lâcha la jambe de Ron dans un cri de douleur. Une unique goutte de sang coula d'une coupure au-dessus de l'œil de la panthère.

« Premier sang ! » s'écria joyeusement Pansy, faisant un doigt d'honneur à Blaise avant d'entonner le nom de Ron et d'applaudir vivement.

Damian s'éloigna de Ron et, dans un tournoiement, repris forme humaine. La fourrure noire redevint une cape argentée et Harry se tint là un instant à réfléchir à la situation avant de soupirer doucement.

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'en finir avant d'être tenter de t'arracher la gorge » dit-il, avançant le long de la protection magique et écoutant les bruits que faisait Ron en essayant de se relever. Les élèves dans les gradins restaient assis en silence, certains avec des larmes dans les yeux et gémissant face à la violence dont ils venaient d'être témoins, d'autres avaient les yeux remplis de désir en voyant Harry avancer devant eux. Celui-ci leva un doigt et fit doucement tinter la clochette de son collier, son esprit tentant de communiquer avec celui de Draco. Il retroussa la lèvre de colère quand il ne rencontra qu'obscurité. Grondant, il se retourna pour faire face à Ron qui se tenait tremblant au centre de la grande salle. Harry leva lentement sa baguette, ses yeux croisant brièvement ceux de Ron avant qu'il ne lance le dernier sort du duel.

« Oppugno ! » L'argenterie de la table des professeurs vola à toute vitesse vers Ron, s'écrasant sur lui dans un grand bruit. Ron fut jeté à terre par la force de l'attaque, et il resta au sol, rien de plus qu'une masse de griffondor tremblant et gémissant.

« Troisième sang ! » déclara Blaise, traversant la protection pour s'avancer vers Harry qui se tenait au dessus du griffondor en pleur avec un air de pur plaisir sur le visage.

« Je suis satisfait » ronronna Harry. L'air de contentement qu'il affichait provoqua des chuchotements et des exclamations étouffées dans la foule qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit aussi calme après tant de violence. Après un signe de tête aux professeurs assis silencieusement à leur table, Harry sortit de la salle, suivi d'une foule de serpentards en liesse ; beaucoup d'entre eux agitaient toujours vivement leurs drapeaux.

* * *

Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les quelques poufsouffles qui se tenaient juste à l'extérieur de la porte, les poussant rudement de côté à coup de coude. Dès que sa route fut dégagée, il laissa le changement s'opérer. Sa cape argentée s'enroula une fois de plus autour de lui et il laissa ses sens de panthère le submerger. La panthère courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant tous les élèves qu'elle croisait. Sa fourrure brillait quand elle se trouvait dans la lumière de la lune qui entrait par les fenêtres. Ses yeux émeraude flashaient tandis qu'elle se ruait vers sa destination. Quand elle atteint les escaliers menant dans les profondeurs des cachots, elle se propulsa et se laissa flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir quasi silencieusement sur ses pattes. Trottant doucement dans le couloir pour atteindre l'entrée des dortoirs de serpentard, elle fut surprise quand le portrait s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Severus Snape se tenait dans l'entrée, ses yeux noirs brillant et lançant un regard furieux à la panthère en face de lui. Harry retroussa les babines et montra les crocs en guise d'avertissement, surpris quand Severus ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil et se mettre de côte pour que la panthère puisse entrer dans la salle commune. Harry s'avança et trotta jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco, s'arrêtant quand Severus parla.

« Il t'attendait » murmura l'adulte, toujours debout à l'entrée. Harry tourna la tête, scruta l'autre pensivement, puis hocha de la tête. Ses oreilles perçurent le bruit sourde du portrait se refermant. Harry finit d'avancer jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco, ronronnant doucement quand la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment devant lui. La pièce était envahie par les ombres, la seule lumière venant d'une unique bougie posée sur la table de nuit. S'arrêtant près du lit, il regarda au fond des yeux pâles de Draco. Une main tout aussi pâle se tendit et vint se poser sur le côté de sa tête, l'attirant plus près du lit.

« Où étais-tu ? » murmura Draco, sa main immobile sur la joue de la panthère, avant de sourire au flot de magie frôlant sa main et qu'Harry soit assis sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Parti régler un petit problème » marmonna Harry en levant une main et écartant une mèche de cheveux du front de Draco. Celui-ci fit glisser un doigt le long de la coupure au-dessus de l'œil d'Harry, fronçant les yeux d'un air endormi à la vue du sang frais.

« Tu vas bien ? » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux se fermant sous l'effet des potions administrées par Severus.

« Oui, mieux que jamais » murmura Harry en se penchant pour embrasser doucement Draco alors que celui-ci glissait dans le sommeil. Se levant du sol, Harry enleva rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit à côté du blond, enserrant délicatement la taille de Draco de ses bras. Harry ferma ses yeux et s'endormit en respirant l'odeur de vanille.

* * *

A/T : Oui, je sais, j'étais encore absente très longtemps mais les chapitres se rallongent et mon temps libre se raccourcit drastiquement. En effet, je suis en alternance cette année, ce qui veut dit que j'alterne entre une semaine à l'école et une semaine en entreprise avec des cours le samedi… et une énorme envie de dormir le dimanche quand j'ai pas de boulot à faire.

NEANMOINS, je dis et je répète que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette traduction et que je tiens à la finir moi-même, quelque soit le temps que ça me prendra.

Merci d'être toujours fidèles au poste et de comprendre que la vraie vie me laisse pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour m'occuper de ma trad chérie !


End file.
